Discovering Fate
by Xejicka
Summary: Two girls daydream about their videogame character crushes, but one of them is kidnapped by the one she sought after. An encounter with Fate will change the most unlikely.
1. My Hero

Xejicka: Hello! Xejicka here! This is my first fanfic. I know it's bad and not as funny as I hoped. I will try to fix that in later chapters if I get good reveiws. If you have suggestions or notice a spelling error, write it in a reveiw. No flames! I also accept anonymous reveiws.

Enigmatic Voice: There will be flames whether you want them or not.

Xejicka: Who said that!?

E.V.: Don't forget your disclaimer, Dear Xejicka.

Xejicka: Oh... uhhh... yeah... Here it is:

Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, Final Fantasy Series, "One Winged Angel", only the original characters and Enigmatic Voice.

E.V.: You do not own me, nothing owns me. But, good. Now start with the story.

Xejicka: Thanks...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: My Hero

It was a usual morning before school started at Catholic High. An over-active girl named Jackie walked into the school's cafeteria to greet her friends, Torey and Paul.

"Hi, Torey!" she gleefully greeted.

"Hi, Jackie," he replied in his usual monotonous way.

"Hello, Paul!" she said to Paul with joy and giddiness.

"Hello, Jackie," he replied back in a tired fashion.

Jackie quietly sat down next to Torey on the cafeteria table. She was ready to start up a random conversation with, from whom she sat across from, but she figured he would probably tune into his own fantasy worldthat consisted of mute, pretty girls, endless piles of pizza and Irish drinking songs. So Jackie kept to herself knitting a tea cozy, which, unfortunately for her, was going to be wasted effort because nobody, not even the nobodies (except for Xaldin maybe) knew what a tea cozy was.

This lasted for a couple minutes when a friend named Liam walked in, followed by an instant hit in the crotch by another friend named Ryan. This caused Liam to go into a fit of rage and swearing that caused anyone normally not associated with him to cower in fear. Liam was shouting at the top of his lungs any curse word imaginable as he smashed tables. He grabbed Ryan by the legs and swung Ryan around like a human flail, hitting anyone within a six foot range. Jackie groaned to herself as she thought, _"This was a typical morning indeed."_

When suddenly Jackie's best friend, Kathleen, arrived. Jackie perked up with joy. _"Finally," _ thought Jackie, _"There's somebody who can listen to the things I say and actually understand what I mean."_ Kathleen sat next to Jackie and almost instantly they initiated themselves into a conversation about fictional guys they would date if they ever existed.

"Hey, Kathleen, besides Squall Leonhart and Riku, which video-game character would you want to date?" asked the eager Jackie.

"Hmmm..., I think Sephiroth is pretty hot," Kathleen replied in an almost dream-like manner.

"Sephiroth!" exclaimed Jackie. "Why would you choose him? The guy is mentally insane!"

"Yea, but that's what makes him hot," Kathleen bluntly said. "Besides, you're the one to talk." she added.

"Yeah, you're right. But either way, Sephiroth is bad news because A. He's crazy, 2. He killed Aerith, 3. He tried and almost succeeded in killing the world with a giant meteor and 4. He'd probably kill you as soon as he lays his eyes on you."

Kathleen and anybody that rudely eaves dropped on the conversation started to hystericall laugh at Jackie's gramatical error in naming off Sephiroth's flaws. Jackie, angry and embarassed, quickly hit Liam in the crotch to releive her anger. This caused Liam to go into another fit of rage. With everyone being distracted by that, Jackie and Kathleen continued back into their conversation.

"He's still hot. And anyways I've been having recuring dreams that included me fighting Sephiroth, and just last night the battle ended. He hugged me, apologized and said that he'll see me soon," commented Kathleen.

"That's weird _and_ interesting," replied Jackie.

"Well, besides Riku and Squall, who would you wanna date?" asked Kathleen.

"You left me out of very good options, Kathleen. But besides those two, I would choose either Axel, Zexion, or Roxas and various other characters I don't feel like mentioning. I will have to add that Xaldin's almost cute because of the way his sideburns are."

A guy named Logan, in whom was known for his frickin' awesome side burns, was struck with fear as soon as he heard Jackie say this. He didn't want her to have one of her God awful crushes on him because she liked his sideburns. At that instant he tried to rip off his sideburns at break-neck speed. Fortunately for him, no one noticed his loud shrieks of pain.

"I wish my hero would come and take me away," said Kathleen.

"Same here," Jackie replied as both she and Kathleen sat back in the cafeteria seats as they daydreamed about love as they waited for the bell to ring...

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, the wall next to Jackie and Kathleen exploded with debris flying everywhere, including on Liam's crotch. Liam almost exploded with as much rage as there was debris. But it was stifled as the song One Winged Angel started to loudly play. Everyone in the small cafeteria stared at the large hole in the wall. Some people screamed with terror as they tried to run, but realized they couldn't. Others just stood where they were, eyes and mouths wide open. Everyone was terrified, but not as terrified as Jackie and Kathleen.

Out of the gaping hole in the wall was a silhoutte of a man with extremely long hair, a sword _at least _sixteen feet long grasped in his left hand, and a set of glowing aqua colored eyes emitting from the darkness. Jackie ran her fingers through her hair only to realize the layers around her face were curled, her long, almost black hair waspulled back with a twisted braid, and a magenta hair ribbon was holding it all together. As soon as Jackie caught sight of this, her eyes widened and she started to scream.

"Gahh!!! Get it off me! Get it off me!" screamed loud and fast almost making the words mash into one. "Gahhh!!!" she screamed again, ripping out the ribbon and hair rubber bands as if they were parasites ready to give her an enima treatment that would be painful and wet, Jackie was not caring that she was ripping out hair that she taken so long to grow and care for.

Kathleen on the other hand stared at the silhoutee as it walked closer to her, only to reveal it was none other than Sephiroth (as if the music didn't tell you already).

"Kathleen! I have kept my promise as i gave earlier and now I will take you away!" shouted Sephiroth.

"Yay! Cool!" Kathleen gleefully responded as she jumped into his arms. "Take me away!" With that, Sephiroth and Kathleen flew away into the gaping hole.

"Kathleen! Kathleen! Kathleen! Kathleen, you idiot!" Jackie shouted as she witnessed Sephiroth and Kathleen fly away into the endless mist. "Damn, I would do almost anything to get my best friend back."

Almost immeadiately after saying that, Jackie felt a large blow on the back of her head.The last thing she saw before losing her consiousness was a person in a long black cloak dragging her by the collar into a dark portal right after the figure kicked Liam in the crotch in order to get everyone distracted while the cloaked figure dragged Jackie into the portal. The last thing Jackie Thought before falling into the dark unconsious was "_Man, how cliche was that?_"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xejicka: Well, that's chapter One, I hope you enjoyed. R&R!

Enigmatic Voice: If you have to criticize, make sure it is constructive.

Xejicka: Ok, who the hell are you?!

Enigmatic Voice: All in good _time_, Dear Xejicka, all in good _time_.


	2. Where am I?

**Xejicka:** Hello, Xejicka again! Yay! It's chapter 2! I want to thank the nice people that reveiwed and read my story! I know the dialogue is crap and I working the best I can to improove it!

**Enigmatic Voice:** Stop ending your sentences with an explanation point, Dear Xejicka.

**Xejicka: **Okay then...(shudders with fear) Who are you anyways?

**E.V.: **I will tell you _most_ of it at the end of the chapter. Do not forget your disclaimer, Dear Xejicka.

**Xejicka:** Fine then.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Series or the Final Fantasy Series, only the original characters.

**E.V.: **If you want a physical description of the original characters, then check Xejicka's profile.

**Xejicka: **Thankshere's the story...

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: Where am I?**

Kathleen and Sephiroth flew into the center of a soccer feild behind the high school. There was so much mist in the feild that nobody could see the them. Sephiroth lifted his left arm straight into the sky as he held Kathleen in his right arm. A black and purple beam shot out of Sephiroth's left arm and into the sky. A dark portal formed out of the beam, an inscription formed around the edges of the portal. the characters were in a text Kathleen couldn't recognize. Sephiroth knew what it was, the smile cutting through his face gave it away. The beam abruptly widened, covering the couple. The beam shot into the portal, taking Sephiroth and Kathleen into it. After that, the portal disappeared, leaving a few wisps of smoke behind.

Jackie felt herself resting on something wonderful. It was so soft and warm, she didn't know anything could feel this sensational. Almost at the instant, a searing pain ran through the back of her neck. Jackie bolted up grasping the area of pain. If felt as though somebody had thrown an ax in the back of her neck and they had poured salt on the wound.

Jackie started to notice her surroundings. She was in a large, dim room. The only source of light came from the moonlight emitting from the three large windows on Jackie's left. She was inspecting the ivory colored room from her bed when Jackie noticed what she was wearing. It was a long black nightgown that looked no different than a long T-shirt. There were words on the shirt that Jackie read, staring down.

"I get pwned by noobs," she read aloud. "I know I suck at video-games, but that was a little too... honest." she said with distain in her voice.

Jackie turned to her left and got out of the large, comfy bed, only to step on somethign sharp... "OWWWWW!!! Son of a bitch!" she wailed, grasping her right foot. There was a small cut on the bottom of her foot. "Owwww.." she moaned as she looked on the floor to see what the cause of the problem was.

There was a peice of metal on the ground. Jackie picked it up and examined it. The shard of metal was sharp and pointy on one end, while it was blunt on the other end, almost as if it was broken off a larger weapon. Jackie ignored the foot pain and walked to the door that was across from the bed. She had trouble opening the door because she couldn't find the knob, anywhere.

Finally, after a few minutes of frustation, Jackie kicked the center of the door. The door flew open, but it was hit by something with a loud, wobbly thwang as the door shuddered and stifled. Following that, Jackie heard a loud moan of pain followed by a thunk on the ground with the crashing of a stringed continuing behind. Jackie walked into the hallway to see what she hit. A loud gasp emitted from her lips from the sight she saw.

It was an unconsious nobody, but not just any nobody, it was Demyx! Jackie stepped back. She became scared, not an idea of what to do. She decided to creep closer to the body. the first thing she noticed (besides the hideous mullet) was the stop area of Demyx's sitar. One of the three spikes was broken.

Jackie pulled out the shard of metal she carried with her. It had a perfect fit with wher the broken spike was. "So _that's _where that peice of metal was from," she thought aloud. She examined the body. Demyx was breathing and she thanked God for that. But she also noticed something else, something useful.

In Demyx's right arm was a bundle of clothing. Without hesitation, Jackie grabbed the bundle and ran back into the room. She placed the clothing on the bed to see what she picked up. There was a set of black cargo pants, a red, long-sleaved shirt and a pair of matching flip-flops. Jackie clothed herself without complaint, there was nothing else to wear besides the shirt that was too... honest. She made note to herself as she dressed, to take a shower and make sure she doesn't injure anybody or nobodies when she opens a door again.

Jackie bolted down the massive hallway only to abruptly stop in the middle of her sprinting. _What am I doing?_ she thought to herself. _Do I even know where I am? If not, then where am I and why is Demyx here? If that isn't Demyx, then who is it? _she continued to ponder.

"Only one way to find out!" she shouted couragously. Jackie bolted in the opposite direction, back to the room she awoke in. She rushed to the window nearest to the door and gabed through the large window.

There was a heart shaped moon resting in the sky. Jackie turned away from the window. She started to hyperventalate, holding her head, looking back at all the things she did within the past half hour. She had knocked out Demyx, stole his clothes (which were too big on her), and she had just discovered that she was in The World That Never Was. She had to escape, if she wanted to live _whole._

Jackie franctically searched the room for anything, anythig at all, that could be useful for escaping. There was nothing. All that was in the room was the bed and pillows. _That will never do any good_, she thought.

Jackie dashed out of the room. She clutched her stomach as it started to grumble. "I need to get some food," she reminded herself. Jackie continued to dart through the large, ivory hallway, past Demyx, who was still out cold.

She kept running through the many hallways, getting lost several times along the way and fighting exhaustion. Out of one of the hallways escaped a distinct smell. Jackie stopped, recognizing the smell immeadiately as her favorite food, sushi. She ran down that hall and opened the door.

There was sushi alright and plenty of it, but Jackie paused. On each side of the plate of sushi was a person wearing a long, black cloak, they were facing away from Jackie and their hoods were down. The person on Jackie's left had extremely spikey red hair. She was easily able to identify this as Axel, but there person on his right threw Jackie off. The person was obviously female and she had hair that was chin-lengthed, straight and only _slightly_ darker than Axel's. Jackie thought a little bit and finally figured out who it was. She was about to call out the girl's name when the most terrifying thing for the moment happened...

Axel turned around and spotted Jackie. "Leah, the girl woke up," he said to Leah, in whom turned around to face Jackie.

"Hey, Jackie," she said as though there was nothing wrong with this moment.

Jackie stared at Axel and Leah as she released a high pitch shreik that would only qualify as Jackie's scream.

In the middle of a fridged mountain, a dark portal appeared in the sky. out of the portal shot a beam that led to the ground leaving two people where it hit. Kathleen was still grasped in Sephiroth's arm as she looked about her surroundings. In front of them was a massivw crater, bigger than any Kathleen had even heard about.

"Where are we?" Kathleen asked Sephiroth.

"We are very close to my home and mother," he replied coolly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka:** That's chapter 2, thanks for reading. I would like to thank SacredxMoon (I hope I spelled that right), I'm trying to take heed to your suggestions and I'm doing a bad job at it. If you have suggestions, please submit them into a reveiw and-

**Enigmatic Voice:** I am-


	3. Falling

**Thalkxene: **Thalkxene!

**Xejicka:** Thalkxene! What are you doing here?

**Thalkxene: ** I dunno, I just felt like hanging around.

**Xejicka:** DO NOT SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! On to more important things, I would like to thank SacredxMoon, Chezatheflowermaiden, and Dark Heartless Dragon. You guys are nice and courteous and if it weren't for you, I would not be motivated enough to continue this story. Unfortunately I have no idea how to e-mail you back with a thank you. So thank you. And Thalkxene, as your punishment for scaring me during the two prior chapters, you have to do the disclaimer.

**Thalkxene: **O, crap:

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, the Final Fantasy series or anything relating to them, only the original characters.

**Xejicka: **Thank you and enjoy the reading.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three: Falling

Kathleen stared at the giant crater. "How can anybody live in such a place?" she asked Sephiroth. Sephiroth replied by grabbing Kathleen. With her in his grasp, he jumped into the black abyss that was the inside of the crater. How Sephiroth was able to jump so high and into somthing so ominous, Kathleen couldn't figure out. Everything she knew about Sephiroth, she learned from Jackie. But the problem was that Jackie never went into detail about explaining Sephiroth...

Jackie gasped for air after screaming for so long. With her mouth wide open, Axel threw a peice of sushi into Jackie's mouth. She gagged a little as it landed inside her mouth, but she chewed the peice of sushi and swallowed it. "Mmmm... Was that a California Roll?" she asked Axel.

"Yes," he replied.

"That's good sushi," Jackie stated with satisfaction as energy started to run through her body. She turned her head to Leah "Leah, what are you doing here anyways?" Jackie asked her red-headed friend.

"I jumped into the portal after that blue-haired Zexion dragged you into it," Leah replied.

"But I didn't even see you at school, and since when does Zexion dirty his own hands?"Jackie asked Leah.

"Since I called Xemnas, Mansex," answered Zexion as he entered the kitchen from a portal. "It's about time you woke," he said to Jackie as he walked toward the sushi.

Jackie laughed at the sound of Zexion saying Mansex (A/N: It's pretty clever how the letters in Xemnas also form the word Mansex isn't it?) She straightened up and stopped her laughing in order to ask a few questions and make a few comments, "Zexion, since when _have_ you actually dirtied your own hands? I thought you would have tricked someone else to do your work."

"Since when do _you _know how I perform my actions?" He coldly asked Jackie, there was a hint of suspicion in his voice.

Jackie started to sweat, she had never even _met_ Zexion before. There was no way she could tell him he was a video-game character, so she went into a desperation attempt to change the subject.

"How long was I out?" she quickly asked Leah.

"About a day or two," Leah responded.

"Oh," replied Jackie, releived that the desperation attempt had worked. "So Leah, why are you in the black cloak and how is it that you're on good terms with spike here?" she asked Leah as she pointed at Axel. It was very difficult for Jackie to pretend that she was ignorant of the organization and their conditons and goals. So far, she was doing a terrible job at acting. _I have to find a library with old science journals in here, _thought Jackie,_ that way I don't have to act like I don't know anything here._

"I'm in the organization's cloak because Axel and I visited Vexen, the scientist. His lab was freezing so Axel lent me a cloak. I got to know Axel after I arrived here, I met the whole organization while you were asleep, Jackie," answered Leah.

"Why did I wake up in a bed and not just one of Vexen's test tubes?" asked Jackie

"It's because I need an unfamiliar test subject to be consious before I start any experiments," Vexen answered as he entered the kitchen from a portal. Jackie felt chills run down her spine as Vexen walked towards the sushi. It was a little weird seeing people enter a room using dark portals.

"Any explanation why I woke up in a shirt that was so... honest?" Jackie asked Axel, she had an idea that it was of Axel's doing.

"That was Roxas' idea. The shirt was Namine's, she seemed happy to get rid of it for some reason," Axel said as he shoved another peice of sushi into his mouth.

"Is lunch ready?" asked a shy sounding girl as she entered the room via door. It was Namine. Jackie was releived that somebody (nobody in this case) actually used a door. "I'm glad I got here before the rush started," Namine said as she grabbed a small plate next to the sushi and piled some onto the plate.

As Namine sat down at the rather large table, another portal appeared. A teenager with spiky, blond hair appeared out of the portal. It was Roxas and he appeared to be dragging something heavy. "Hey, Axel! I've got the lighter fluid you asked for, I also found Demyx lying unconsious in the hallway. I have some ideas of what we could do to him after lunch," he told Axel with great enthusiasm. He was walking towards Axel as he was talking, still carrying what could be seen as the unconsious Demyx.

"Roxas, stop dragging Demyx and get some sushi," Axel commanded. Roxas did as told as Namone grabbed Demyx and propped him in a chair that leaned against the fall. Jackie and Leah started a conversation as more and more organization members portaled into the kitchen.

"So, Jackie, do you remember a few weeks ago, that conversation we had about a guy you would find date-able? That Axel fits your description! He has spiky red hair, green eyes and he's a pyromaniac too!" Leah told Jackie with a hint of glee in her voice.

"Gee, that's awesome1 Finally, I find a guy that fits my standards!" said Jackie. It was almost sarcastic because the description Jackie had given a few weeks prior _was _of Axel. "Look Leah, I need to find out why I'm here. As soon as I do, I gotta find Kathleen. I need to get get her before she gets killed, or worse, she becomes one of those Sephiroth larvae guys, I forgot their names. I can't live without that idiot, I just can't!"

"Are you a lesbian or something?" asked Leah

"What?" asked the shocked Jackie.

"Are. You. A. Lesbian?" Leahed asked, making every word clear.

"No, that's gross and messed up!" Jackie answered with anger and disturbance in her voice.

"Proove it."

"What do you mean proove it?"

"Make out with any guy in this room and enjoy it."

"No way, I haven't even had my first kiss yet and I certainly don't want to waste it on any of the guys in here!"

"Fine, you're a lesbian then."

Okay, okay, I'll make out with one of the guys in here," Jackie said with annoyance in her voice, finally giving in to Leah's demand. Jackie looked at her options and thought. _There's Xigbar, but those scars are scary and he'd probably shoot me in the head. Roxas, but I don't want to traumatize him at an early age. Lexaeus, but he's so tall I would end up frenching his abs, gross. Axel, he's hot, but I happen to like my skin and hair the way it is, I don't want them synged off. Luxord, but that beard and mustache combo looks itchy. Marluxia - but I'd still be called gay because he looks like a girl. Vexen has a chin that could kill Jay Leno. Xaldin's sideburns are huge and scary. Sai'x death. Then there's Zexion. Wait Zexion! He's good-looking anf the worst he could do is knock me out with a dictionary again. (_Jackie had already figured out that Zexion used his dictionary to knock her out because it was his weapon)

Jackie started to runtoward Zexion: her lips were puckered, arms were spread out, ready for a smooch. Unfortunatly, Zexion got out of his chair and out of Jackie's path. She dodged the chair but she stumbled and fell forward. Her face landed on Demyx's face, Jackie's mouth was wide open when she fell, the jolt of the fall made Jackie's tongue stick out and into Demyx's mouth. Jackie was making out with Demyx!

Like a fairy tale from Hell, Demyx woke up. Demyx stared at Jackie and Jackie stared a Demyx. They both jumped away from each other and screamed.

"GAHHH!!! It tastes like mullet water!" Jackie screamed.

"GAHHH!!! I've been raped!" shouted Demyx.

Jackie rushed over to the sushi. "Where's the ginger?! I need the ginger! It cleanses the palate after every bite of sushi, it should work on the accursed taste in my mouth!" she cried. Axel handed Jackie the ginger, she shoved it all into her mouth. Sweet relief was almost here. But the thing was, it wasn't ginger, it was wasabi.

Jackie felt a spicy, hot pain attack her tongue and throat. She started to bawl from the pain as she criend to Axel "What the Hell, man?!" Axel only laughed in reply.It triggered everyone in the room to laugh, except for Demyx, who was equally as embarrassed as Jackie.

A booming voice stopped the laughter. "All organization members report to the meeting area at once," Jackie couldn't catch what was going on. Almost all of the organization opened a balck portal, walked into it and disappeared. Axel opened a portal when Leah stopped him.

"Axel, can you open a portal back to my own world? I really need to get back home," she asked.

"Sure," he replied as he opened another portal for Leah. For some reason , he wasn't an ass-hole with her.

"Hey where am I suppossed to g-" Jackie was never able to finish her sentence. A portal appeared behind her and a gloved hand yanked her into it. Jackie was getting sick and tired of these portals.

All Jackie could see was darkness, then everything turned white and Jackie found herself in a large, circular room with thirteen very, very high chairs. She looked up to find that each chair was occupied by a person wearing a black cloak. Their hoods were on so Jackie couldn't tell which member was which. A familiar voice called out behind Jackie.

"Is it true that you, Jacquelyn, would be willing to do almost anything to save the one named Kathleen?" Jackie had chills run down her spine, it's been a while since anybody had called her by her full name. She got off the floor to see who was addressing her. The man was cloaked, but the voice was recognizable.

"Xemnas," Jackie said as she stared at him. "Why are you asking such a question?"

"To offer a proposal, that, in return for your heart, you can become part of the organization and we will save Kathleen."

"Why are you offering such a proposal when you could just easily take my heart and have things your way, Xemnas?"

"To give you a chance to decide," he replied.

"My choice is no. I said I would do _almost_ anything to save Kathleen. Let me stay here with the organization and i will be their servant. Make it to where I don't want a heart and it's yours. But until then, I will serve the nobodies, in return for living here."

"Very well then, it is your choice, but we will not help you save Kathleen," Xemnas said to Jackie. "The meeting in dismissed," he told the rest of the organization.

Every member disappeared into a dark portal. Jackie looked around the room. There were no doors and she didn't know where of how to get out. She had no idea where this room even was. Her heart started racing and it almost exploded when a hand tightly gripped her shoulder. Jackie turned around to find herself facing Xemnas.

Kathleen was falling, falling into the dark abyss. She and Sephiroth had been falling for a long time, yet the forces of gravity hadn't crushed them . A blue-green glow shined underneath them. It grew brighter and brighter as they were falling. Kathleen finally felt solid ground beneath her feet and Sephiroth let go of his grasp on her. He walked away from kathleen. Kathleen looked at her surroundings. Everything was blue-green, like Sephiroth's eyes, the only things that weren't were the large masses of floating rocks that resembled small, floating islands.

Kathleen was interrupted of her gazing when she heard the sound of metal skid towards her. She looked down to see a katana resting before her feet. She picked up the katana when she heard Sephiroth say "Be prepared to fight," as he charged right at her with his masamune.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka:** Damn! That chapter took forever to type. I hope you guys enjoyed it.

**Thalkxene: **That part with the Demyx kiss was funny.

**Xejicka:** Quiet, you. For those who love Demyx, I'm sorry for the misery I gave him and i also apologize if anyone out there was offended by the gay jokes. R&R!


	4. Nostalgia

**Xejicka: **Xejicka here!

**Thalkxene: **And Thalkxene!

**Xejicka:** I would like to thank all the nice reveiwers for reveiwing my fanfiction. Chapter 4 is here after so long.

**Thalkxene: **Not really.

**Xejicka: **Quiet, you. Sometime later in my fanfic, I'm going to use my reveiwers in a short role. That's right, if you reveiw, you can be in my fanfic. I'll use your user name and make your dialogue based on whatever you write and I read. Think of it as gift for reveiwing. If you have suggestions or funny ideas, submit them. I'll give you credit.

**Thalkxene: **Can I be in it too?

**Xejicka:** No.

**Thalkxene: **Why not?

**Xejicka: **Because you don't even reveiw and you're still on probation with me. You have to do the disclaimer.

**Thalkxene: **Fine..

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series or the Final Fantasy Series, only the original characters.

**Xejicka: **Thank you, on with the story!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Nostalgia**

Kathleen lifted her katana to block Sephiroth's blow. The force of the attack knocked her to the ground. Sephiroth jumped towards Kathleen with his sword aimed to stab her. Kathleen rolled out of the way as Sephiroth hit the ground wih the sound of scraping metal on rock deafening her ears. Kathleen got back on her feet, she stood in a fighting stance as she stared at Sephiroth.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Kathleen shouted at Sephiroth as he drew his masamune.

"Only teaching," he said silently as he charged towards Kathleen, swword gripped tightly in his hands, ready to strike.

Jackie was face to face with Xemnas. She was looking into his fiery orange eyes that seemed to penetrate her soul. He roughly grabbed her by the front of her shirt and lifted her high. Jackie was getting fed up with Xemnas, even though she had only _met _him for a short period of time.

"What the Hell do you want from me?! I know that it isn't just my heart you want, it's something else. So what is it that you want from me?" she shouted to Xemnas.

"You know more than you let off. What your heart contains and what your memories behold is what I need," he coldly answered.

"Then why, of all people, do you want my memories?"

"Your heart is near darkness. The times you beg for your heart to be gone, so you will not suffer anymore. That is the reason you were chosen."

Jackie couldn't figure out what Xemnas was talking about. _My memories? Why would Xemnas need those? _Jackie asked herself.

"Xemnas, I'll be a servant in order to live here and I'll give you my heart when it's broken, if that's what it takes to save Kathleen, as for the memories..." Xemnas eyes started to shine with hunger in them. "I would give to you if I knew what you wanted, then I would tell you the important information. But my life is uneventful and I highly doubt you can find anything useful."

"I doubt that. Either way, I will get your heart and the memories it contains. Even if your mind forgets, your most important memories will forever be inside your heart," with that as his concluding statement, Xemnas threw Jackie hard against the wall, bits of the wall broke and fell on her, cutting and crushing her. He disappeared into a portal as Jackie slid down to the floor. Her vision started to disappear as she lost consiousness. the last thing she saw was a bright white flash.

Jackie woke up. She was in another bright white room. She was sitting in a chair at a desk. Across from Jackie was Namine, she was drawing."Namine, what am I doing here?" Jackie asked, her voice was very sad, almost like she was about to cry.

"After Xemnas threw you against the wall, I took you to my room where I bandaged your wounds," Namine answered calmly, there was a look of nostalgia in her eyes. It was now obvious that Namine had gone through something similiar, but Jackie never knew that before.

Jackie but her hand on her forehead and felt gauge there. There was some wrapped around her head, left wrist, upper arm, right foot, and some around her chest and shoulders. A throw against the wall wouldn't cause that much damage would it? Jackie also noticed she was in a different outfit. It was one of Namine's white dresses. Jackie got up from the chair, but her right leg gave out and she fell. The pain in her right foot hurt so much. Jackie ignored the pain and walked toward Namine, slightly limping.

"Were the clothes that hopelessly ruined that I had to wake up in another outfit again?" she asked Namine.

"Yes," Namine softly answered. Jackie walked behind Namine to see what she was drawing. Jackie let out a small gasp when she saw the drawing. It was of herself after Xemnas threw her against the wall, there was chunks of debris and ruble around her. The sight of blood was on most of the visible parts of Jackie's body. It was too graphic for her to handle at the moment. She never knew that Namine would draw things like this, but then, it was for memory purposes. Wait, memories!

"Namine, do you have any idea what Xemnas was talking about when he asked for my memories?" Jackie asked as the idea came to her.

"Not really, was there something you did in your past that he would want to know about?' Namine answered and asked.

"I can't think of anything at the moment," Jackie answered. Come to think of it, how did Jackie know Xemnas and how did she know anything about Namine? She remembered she knew something important about everyone in the castle, but she couldn't think of what it was. Nothing came to her mind, nothing at all. She tried to concentrate some more, but her train of thought was interrupted when the door opened.

Axel, Roxas and Demyx walked into the room. Jackie started to cry, she didn't know why. It could have been that Xemnas hurt her, her decisions, her loved ones that she missed desperately, the fact that she basically sold herself to a group of nobodies that she had no reason to trust or her lack of sanctuary. Or it could have been that all of those had added up and the relization of those had been triggered by the presence of the four half-way decent nobodies. She didn't know what to do, she wanted somebody to console her. The nobodies stared at her, they couldn't do anything because they didn't have emotions that they were aware of yet.

Jackie walked to the door, she wiped her tears away. She had to bottle her emotions, they would only continue to hurt her if she had to live in this world that claimed to be what never was. She had lost a little bit of her soul everytime she bottled her feelings. But that was necessary if no one would help her.

"Sorry about that," she said to the nobodies in a voice that indicated pain. "What are you guys doing here anyways?" she asked the three nobodies at the door.

"We came to take you to your new room," Roxas answered.

"I actually got a room?!" Jackie asked, she was quite shocked.

"You asked for one didn't you?" Demyx asked her.

"Yeah, I did, but I guess I didn't expect one," Jackie nervously replied. She was about to leave the room when she quickly turned around,"Oh, I almost forgot. Namine, thanks for helping me out and lending me this dress, I'll do my best to remember to return it to you," Jackie was already out of the room before she could hear Namine's reply.

Roxas, Demyx, Axel and Jackie walked down the massive hallway. "Hey Axel, how did that prank with the lighter fluid go?" Jackie asked Axel.

"We didn't do it," he answered

"Why not?"

"You accidently kissing Demyx was enough fun for us that day," Roxas replied. With that, Axel pushed Jackie into Demyx, knocking them both onto the floor. Jackie was a little angry with this, she lifted her left leg and tried to hit the nearest laughing idiot in the crotch. Her foot made contact with Roxas' crotch and he croutched in pain, a few tears were escaping his eyes. Axel laughed even harder at Roxas' misfortune, but his laughing turned into an angry moan of pain as Roxas punched him in the crotch. This reminded Jackie of the good times she had before she left her world. Jackie and Demyx started to laugh as they got up from the floor. It reminded Jackie of the good times at home. A loud sound of knocking stopped their laughing.

"Dammit! Not now!" shouted Axel as he straightened up and started running. The rest of the nobodies and Jackie followed suit. All of them had a look of dread on their face and poor Jackie didn't have any idea what was going on. They all ran until they reached the entrance, where the source of the knocking was. The rest of the organization was there, weapons drawn and ready to fight.

"What's going on?" Jackie finally asked.

"Another heartless invasion I think," Demyx answered. The organization and Jackie waited at the door for a few minutes.

"Is somebody going to open the door?" Xigbar impatiently asked. All eyes turned on Jackie at the mention of the word somebody. Larxene shoved Jackie towards the door. She stumbled, but grabbed the handle of the door for balance and then pulled it open.

The door opened, not to reveal an army of heartless, but a really short girl with glasses, very poofy brown hair that was chin length, and a red t-shirt with the letter I, a heart, and the image of a manga character on it. She had a wagon behind that had a tremendous load of items on it.

"Hi! Would any of you be interested in buying some anime goods?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. The organization just stared at her. Jackie let out a high pitch scream when she finally recognized the girl.

Kathleen attempted to dodge and block Sephiroth's attack. It failed miserably as she was thrown back again. She was at the edge of the floating island. Sephiroth swung his sword and hit her again. The sword flew out of Kathleen's hands as she fell over the edge. She almost disappeared from Sephiroth's veiw, but with quick thinking, she grabbed onto the side of the island.

Kathleen climbed back onto the island. She got onto the even surface. She looked around, she had no weapons and Sephiroth was still attacking. Kathleen had no choice, she had to use her bare fists. Sephiroth unleashed another horizontal blow.

Kathleen jumped to such a height she never knew she could jump. She unleahed a battle cry as she dived down to Sephiroth. Using the force of gravity to her advantage, Kathleen punched Sephiroth in the chest, knocking him into the ground. She looked at her defeated love as he stared at her with a smile that spread across his face. A feeling of nostalgia came over him as he stared at her red-brown eyes and her almost black hair that hung over her face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka:** Hope you enjoyed the reading! I know that it took a more dramatic tone and I know that crotch hitting is an immature form of comic relief. But I've got other things to worry about.

**Thalkxene: **She needs to find what true heart is in any other language besides English and Spanish. She also needs to find some very unique weapon ideas for her OCs.

**Xejicka: **If anybody can help me out with that, I'll give them some quiche.

**Thalkxene: **But quiche is gross and it gives me gas.

**Xejicka: **Stop complaining! Please R&R and I'll find you a treat.


	5. Lost Hope

**Xejicka: **Chapter 5, yay.

**Thalkxene: **You have too many cliff hangers.

**Xejicka: **Yeah, I know, it's great isn't it?

**Thalkxene: **Not really, it's just annoying.

**Xejicka; **Just do the disclaimer.

**Thalkxene:** Fine

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, Final Fantasy Series, or Yuyu Hakusho, only her OCs and me.

**Xejicka: **If you're thinking that I'll do some splicing I shouldn't do, don't worry, YuYu Hakusho will only be a short reference. And now chapter 5

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Lost Hope

Kathleen got off of Sephiroth, she backed away, breathing hard. Sephiroth got up from the ground. The smile was still on his face. "Well done," he said walking toward her, clapping his hands. Kathleen was dumbfounded. Sephiroth had almost killed her and yet she managed to take him down with her bare hands.

"It appears that you never needed a sword after all, just like her," he said to Kathleen. He spoke as if it weren't the first time they sparred and as if he knew something about her past. She was getting curious about those dreams that she had about Sephiroth. Were they real? If they were, then how were they possible? Kathleen didn't want to wait to find out.

"Sephiroth, when and where did we first fight?"

"Sara?" Jackie asked the short girl after she took a breath of air after screaming.

"Oh, hi Jackie!" Sara replied with the same smile she always wore.

"Sara, what are you doing here?" Jackie asked her happy friend.

"I'm trying to sell some anime goods," she answered happily as she was scanning the nobodies, until Marluxia caught her eye. "Kurama?" she asked. Marluxia stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Who's Kurama?" he asked her.

"Uhhh...umm... If you're not not Kurama, then what's your name?" she asked Marluxia. Jackie stared at Sara, she knew very well that Sara knew who Marluxia is. But it wasn't like Jackie could step in because she hadn't even been _introduced_ to him yet.

"His name's Marly," Axel said said as he started to roughly rub Marluxia's hair.

"It's Marluxia," he corrected angrily as he swatted Axel's hand away with the blunt end of his scythe. Jackie was rumaging through the items in the wagon when she noticed a familiar bag.

"Is this my purse?" she asked Sara as she pulled out the large bag.

"Uhhh..."

"It is isn't it?" Jackie asked Sara with anger growing in her voice. Little did the nobodies notice that Roxas was also rumaging through the wagon. His eyes glittered with delight as he uncovered a large box.

"Is this sea salt ice cream?" he asked Sara.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is," she responded with a smile on her face.

"Xemnas, can we get some please? It's been a while since you treated us. Please? Please?" Demyx asked with puppy dog eyes. Jackie's heart stopped when she saw Xemnas, she had no idea he was even with them. All of the nobodies stared at him with puppy dog eyes. He knew he had to give in sooner or later. With a nod of his head, the Organization dived at the wagon.

After several minutes, the wagon was completely void of any objects it originally contained. Sara saw Lexeaus hold all of the manga in one of his arms. She had a sad look on her face as she saw him carry the away. But before Lexeaus could walk too far Sara stopped him. "You're going to take good care of those, aren't you?" she fearfully asked. He gave her a grunt and nod of approoval. This gave Sara a sense of assurance. But it all disappeared when she saw Xigbar shoot a few rounds at the ceiling from his new gun and Larxene electrically charged a set of sissors she picked up.

"Hey Sara, can I go with you?" Jackie asked as she walked up to Sara.. Sara was about to answer but was stopped when a cloaked arm stopped Jackie from moving any closer to her friend.

"You remember the deal we had, Jackie, you are to live here and be a servant to us all," Xemnas said, preventing Jackie from moving any further. She had a look of lost hope on her face and she quietly accepted her fate. "How much will it cost?" he asked Sara.

"13,000 munny," she bluntly answered.

"What?!" came a quick response from Xemnas.

Sara was walking away from the castle. A sad look replaced her usual happy expression. The wagon no longer filled with anime goods but with plenty of money trailed behind her. "Why did they have to buy _everything_?" she said sadly as she walked toward Memory Skyscraper. Out of the dark shadows jumped a neoshadow. Sara pulled out her sword and sliced the heartless into two peices before it landed on her. "Gotta run," she said as she ran into the skyscraper with the wagon.

Sara bolted the doors shut and walked into another set double doors, leading to a large conference room. There was a large circular table with at least a hundred people that were in their teen years and early twenties. "Did you get the information we needed, Sara?" asked a guy that was in his late teens. He was wearing black, baggy cargo pants, a white wife beater tank top that was tucked in, brown eyes and curly light brown hair that was topped off with a sock cap with the image of Jack Skellington on it.

"I've got that and more, Matt. it is confirmed that is Organization XIII in the castle, all of the members are alive and well. But I found something else, it's Jackie," Sara reported, she had a serious look on her face with a tone to match. Everyone at the table perked up.

"Is she alive?" Matt asked Sara as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes, Matt. But she wasn't in good condition. She was bandaged up everywhere, like she was injured. Jackie wanted to come with me, but couldn't, it looks like the leader has a strong hold on her."

"What about your salesman disguise?" asked Torey, he had changed from his uniform to blue jeans and a Kizz fan shirt.

"It worked a little _too well. _Organization XIII cleaned me out. I'm afraid all of the items were sold. I hate it because all of my manga is now gone. Luckily Jackie got her purse, but I wish we knew she would be there, otherwise we could've snuck something in there to help her."

"We all make our sacrifices, Sara, all of my guitar picks were in there," Paul stated, he too had changed from the school uniform and into a set of blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"You'd be surprised what Jackie has in her purse, maybe she already has something that could help her in there," said Matt.

"Will we be able to save Jackie?" asked Sara.

"I doubt it, Sara. She's with the organization and none of are strong enough to confront any of them. Besides, our priorities are set on finding anyone else that survived when our world was destroyed," Matt said with a sound of loss in his voice. "When do you think we'll be ready to face even the heartless , Diz?" Matt asked with a smirk as he looked up at the man covered with red bandages that stood next to him.

Jackie was following Roxas, Axel and Demyx down the large hallways. She was carrying her large purse, Roxas held the large box of sea salt ice cream, Demyx had a small pouch that was filed with guitar picks and a CD binder full of CDs and Axel was carrying a sac that was very heavy. They walked,reaching new floor levels, walking into different hallways until they finally stopped at a door. Demyx opened the door to reveal the exact same room that Jackie had awoke in.

"This is where you'll be staying. Got it memorized?" Axel told Jackie. _So he finally used his initial quote_, thought Jackie.

"Not really," she answered.

"Make sure you commit it to memory," Axel told Jackie as they entered the room. It was cleaner than when Jackie left it and this time there was a wardrobe filled with clothes. She put her purse on the bed when she noticed her right hand.

It had a silver ring on the ring finger and four thick black hair rubber bands around her small wrist. She always wore those, but she had forgotten that they were even on. She would have thought the organization would have taken them, but they didn't. Jackie saw something on her right palm. There was something written, no, tattooed, on it. It was text in another language, Jackie tried to read it but was interrupted when Roxas tapped on her shoulder.

Jackie turned around. "Hey Jackie, we're about to go to the kitchen, you wanna come?" he asked.

"Sure I've forgotten when I last ate," she answered with a smile on her fce. She and the three nobodies walked into the hallway and started for the kitchen. A hand grabbed Jackie's arm and she quickly stopped. She turned to see that it was none other than Vexen that stopped her.

"We need to go to my lab," he said, Dragging Jackie in the opposite direction of where she was heading. Fear was consuming her soul as she stared at the Chilly Academic.

"Midgar," Sephiroth said.

"Midgar?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes, these sparings that we've had for the past few weeks had happened in the night in that large city."

"Sephiroth, how was I even able to get to Midgar? I live in another world and those sparings happened in my dreams. I didn't know we were actually fighting."

"That is something I can't even explain. The sparing started when you followed me and you wouldn't stop. I drew my sword and you drew yours and then the battle started. You, like I, never became exhausted. We fought until it was dawn, then there was a flash and you were gone. The same process happened every night and every night you revealed a little more about yourself."

Kathleen stared at Sephiroth, all of what he said came back to her memories, she remembered the fights, each and every one of them. She was listening intently as Sephiroth continued.

"You revealed that you were adopted, you are, are you not?" he asked.

"Yeah, but it was when I was only a few days old. My birth mother was the common case of a teenage mom. It's not like I can remember her," Kathleen answered.

"Yes, but you know nothing of her linneage. You do not know that her ancestors were from another word. Her ancestors are who you should know some about, your friend Jackie knows quite a bit about them."

Jackie, Kathleen almost forgot about her. "I hope she's doing alright," she said aloud. But then it struck her, how would Jackie know about Kathleen's true linneage? Not only that, but how does Sephiroth know too? She had to ask him. "Sephiroth, how do you know about my ancestors and how does Jackie know about them?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **Hope that chapter was good. I've already finished chapter 6 and I will be typing it soon. I want to I would like to thank rikufannatic right now for the translating you did for me, it will be in the next chapter. Please reveiw with things you would like to say with Thalkxene and I. Everyone else, please read and reveiw and I'll try to respond to you.

**Thalkxene: **Remember that if you have any suggestions or ideas you can send them to my friend.

**Xejicka: **Thalkxene.

**Thalkxene: **Yes.

**Xejicka: **Who let you back in my room?

**Thalkxene: **You did.

**Xejicka: **Oh, okay then. See ya next time, nice readers!


	6. Fortelling Fate

**Xejicka: **Hello, I'm back again with another exciting chapter of Discovering Fate.

**Thalkxene: **And this time I'm of the hook!

**Both: **Yay!

**Xejicka: **But before I start with the disclaimer. I have something to say to a reader named rikufanattic, because you didn't reveiw my last chapter, you couldn't have a say in the usual beggining.

**Thalkxene: **Because Xejicka feels guilty about being a leech off you, we decided to honor you and your amazing knowledge of the Latin language here and now. (both Xejicka and Thalkxene bow down muttering words of praise and awesomeness)

**Xejicka: **The offer is still up for ya, to my other reveiwers, I love your loyalty and I'm still trying to make a chapter that all of you will be included in. Thank you all and please reveiw so I can know how I'm doing.

**Disclaimer: **I, Xejicka, do not own Kingdom Hearts I, II, CoM or the Final Fantasy Series, only the OCs, unfortunately I don't own the people they're based on.

**Thalkxene: **I love Sephiroth, I want to fly with him into the sunset.

**Xejicka: **Because of that, I can't make him do anything cool. Enjoy this chapter, readers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Fortelling Fate**

"You look just like her," Sephiroth told Kathleen.

"Like Jackie? Well, people sometimes tell us that and one person mistaken us for twins one time," Kathleen said.

"No, not Jackie. You resemble one of your ancestors a great deal."

"Who? Who is this ancestor you keep telling me of?"

"Tifa Lockhart."

Vexen was continuing to pull Jackie down the long hallway towards the laboratory. Jackie was scared, she was going to the lab and she just knew that Vexen was going to perform experiments. She didn't know what kind of experiments they would be. Would they be on her? Would she be an assistant? The assistant part would definetly not be for her, she didn't have the knowledge of science, she had almost flunked out of her biology class. That meant the only use Vexen would have for her would be for experimentation.

Vexen and Jackie stopped in front of a door. He finally let go of her arm as her opened the door. The lab they entered was huge. There were tables everywhere, various beakers, bottles and test tubes that were filled with colorful liquids were scattered about all of the tables. There were large, glass containers along the walls that held heartless and nobodies inside them. It was the first time Jackie had ever even seen a _real _heartless and frankly, they didn't look as scary as she expected.

Jackie looked at her right palm, she now had some time to read what it said.

_Immergite intus pectus pectoris. Operor non timeo. Lux lucis ero vestri rector quod vos ero suus populus. Vos mos intereo tunc orior oriri ortus quondam interum. Vos es non validus subterlabor Fortuna. _

Jackie had no idea what the words meaned. They had only appeared on her hand and the only languages she knew were English and a little bit of Spanish. She recognized the words pectus pectoris. They had something to do with the word heart, she learnd that from biology. She looked at Vexen. He is a scientist, maybe he would know.

"Hey, uhhh...umm...oh crap, I don't know your name, but I wanted to ask you something," Jackie sputtered out. She was lying through her teeth and she needed a list of the names of Organization XIII's members so she could end this charade of ignorance. "What's your name?"

"Vexen."

"Yeah, Vexen, I was wondering if you could translate these words on my hand, I don't know how many languages you know, but can you try?" Vexen grabbed her hand and looked at it.

"The language it's in is Latin and I can read it," he said staring at her hand. "It says: Dive into the heart. Do not be afraid. The light will be your guide and you will be its host. You will die then rise once again. You can't escape Fate," he finished. She stared at him then back at her hand.

Jackie pulled her hand away. The words were moving, deep down she knew they fortold something. She had a bad feeling about her future.

"None of you are ready. All of you need to train more not only in physical training, but in magic use," Diz said to everyone in the room.

"Diz, how are we supposed to train? We don't even have weapons and some of have a religion that forbids the use of magic," Matt said as he rose from his chair, he was getting impatient.

"The magic that you will use is not part of the occult. It is for defense, offense, healing and protecting. There are plenty of weapons, you haven't checked the entire tower, have you?" Diz asked Matt. Matt shook his head. The doors of the conference room abruptly opened with dozens of moogles flying in. All of them had assorted weapoons, armors and healing items in their arms. Sara was still standing in front of the door and was knocked over. Various peices of armor and healing items fell on her. Girls at the table started to chatter among themselves on how adorable the moogles were.

One of the moogles flew up to Diz. "There are shadow heartless and dusks in the upper levels. Master Yen Sid has been nice enough to lend us a few books on magic, fighting and weapon making," The moogle reported. Diz smiled at this. Matt could tell what Diz wanted.

"You heard the moogle, so grab a weapon and head upstairs." Matt ordered to all the people in the room.

"Vexen, what did you drag me down here for anyways?" Jackie asked as she sat in a stool. Her stomach started to grumble loudly, she had forgotten the last time she ate and she really needed to use the bathroom.

"To do some testing and maybe start some testing today," he replied.

"Is there any chance that they include bathroom usage? Because I really, really gotta go," Jackie said, getting antsy.

"No, but there's a bathroom at the corner," Vexen said, pointing to a door at a corner of the lab. Jackie ran to the bathroom and didn't leave it until twenty minutes later. As soon as her business was done she returned to the table where Vexen was at. Her stomach growled again and this time Vexen even heard it.

"Do you have any food around here? I seriously cannot remembet the last time I ate," She asked him as he stared at her stomach.

"No, but you can go to the kitchen after I get some information about you," He informed.

"Get it over with then because I think my stomach is about to digest itself," she said, still grasping her stomach.

"Blood type?" Vexen asked, a clipboard and pen were in his hands now as he started to ask questions to Jackie.

"O,"

"Age range?"

"Teens."

"Disorders?"

"A.D.D."

"Weight?"

"One hundred and eight pounds."

"Stop lying to yourself."

"I'm not."

"Fine then, that's all of the information I need, after you take these two pills, you may go," Vexen concluded, handing Jackie two small pills. She swallowed the pills. Then she remembered that she needed to get the names of all of the organization members and now would be the perfect time.

"Hey, can I have a list of all the organization member's names and a breif description of each, please? I really can't afford to not know these things."

"Sure," Vexen said. He took out a sheet of paper and a pencil and handed them to Jackie. She started to write down the names of each member as well as draw a crude picture of each as Vexen dictated the names and descriptions.

As soon as that was finished, Jackie left the lab and headed to the kitchen. She still got lost several times, but she was determined to get some food in her belly. "I should've asked for a map," she said regretfully.

After several minutes of looking, Jackie found the kitchen. She entered it and ran to the refridgerator. She grabbed nearly all the foods that didn't need to be prepared and started eating at the table. It felt so good to be eating again. As she was munching, Zexion portaled into the kitchen.

"You smell like a dead animal," he told Jackie as he walked past her.

"I'm sorry," she replied, stressing the last word. "I have no idea where a shower is and I needed to eat before my stomach digests itself,"

"There's one in your bedroom, use it."

"Look, I have trouble finding my way around here. Why don't you portal me to my room if you have such a problem with my scent."

"Fine," Zexion concluded. He opened a portal and Jackie entered it. She found herself in her new room. She noticed a door that was next to the to a night stand that was next to the bed. She entered it to find a decent bathroom. It had everything she needed to take a good shower.

Jackie peeled off all of the gauze that she was bound in. She checked the wounded areas and found that they were almost healed. This was nice for her so she continued to get undressed and finally took a needed shower.

After the shower, she went to the wardrobe and picked out some clothes to wear. besides necessary undergarments she pulled out comfortable balck leggings, a short organization cloak that would go down to her knees and reach her elbows at the sleeves, a short skirt and a plain red t-shirt. She changed into these and walked over to her bed. She plopped onto hit, sleeping without it being induced by being hit.

"Tifa? Tifa?!Tifa! No! No no no no no no! That's impossible! She's not my ancestor! She can't be! It just can't be!" Kathleen exclaimed at the news as she grasped her head.

"It is possible, she is your ancestor, you share the same blood," Sephiroth answered.

"No! Tifa looks more like Jackie! How is it that you know about my linneage?! Tifa is curently alive if you currently exist! If she's my ancestor, then how am I here?" Kathleen shouted as she bent down, her hands were still grasping her head. Sephiroth was in front of her now. He lifted her head with his gloved hand.

"Fate," he said to Kathleen. As soon as he said that word, a portal appeared right behind him and a dark silhouette started to walk out of it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **What a twist!

**Thalkxene: **I love Sephiroth! One day we will get married and have kids.

**Xejicka: **That's assuming he doesn't kill you first. C'mon! Were you not paying attention to what Jackie said to Kathleen about him?

**Thalkxene: **Yeah, and look what happened to her. She's so lucky.

**Xejicka: **Dammit. You're right. Please read and reveiw nice people. I'll try to have my next chapter up ASAP.


	7. Fate and Pain

**Xejicka: **Hey! It's me and Thalkxene again with chapter 7. This time we have a special guest.

**Thalkxene: **Say hello to rikufanattic! (A portal appears and out comes rikufanattic)

**Xejicka: **Hello it's nice to see that your here.

**rikufanattic: **It's nice to be here and Xejicka, I agree with everything Thalkxene says about Sephiroth.

**Xejicka: **WTF!

**Thalkxene and rikufanattic: **Sephiroth fangirls unite!

**Xejicka: **Dammit, just do the disclaimer, Thlkxene.

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the kingdom Hearts Series, the Final Fantasy Series or the actual being that is of Fate, only the OCs

**Xejicka: **Look this is going to be a serious chapter so lets talk about something that we can all agree on while we still remain happy. 3..2..1..

**All: **We love you Riku!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Fate and Pain**

The being from the portal walked up to Sephiroth. Kathleen could finally see who the being was. it was a young woman that looked like she was in her early twenties wearing a lavish purple robe that billowed out at the bottom and sleeves, it fit snuggly around her small waist, the shoulders were cut out out with two silver threads covering little of the revailed flesh on each shoulder. She had a long, mauve v-neck shirt that had a zipper in the middle under the robe, with dark billowing pants with a pair of lilac flats on her feet. She had a violet witch's hat on, a small hourglass tied to the side the pupil in her red right eye looked like the three arms of a clock, her other eye was covered by her short, grauing purple hair. She donned a necklace with another small hourglass on it and she held a staff that have three small clock arms floating between two prongs that stuck up from the top of the staff..

"Hello, Fate," Sephiroth said to the woman.

"Hello again, Sephiroth," Fate said to him calmly.

"Any reason why you are here?" he asked with a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I came to check up on you. I see that you finally got Kathleen," she said as she walked toward Kathleen. She got up from the ground, she was now eye to eye with Fate. "You hate your uniform, don't you?" she asked Kathleen, she nodded at this. "Sephiroth, fetch Kathleen something more comfortable, I can easily see the discomfort in her eyes," a smile widened on Fate's face as she looked at the teenager in front of her. "Hello, I'm Fate," she said to the gaping teen as she extended her right hand.

Jackie felt herself falling, falling into a darkness that felt like liquid and yet she could breathe. Her eyes were closed and she kept falling into the dark abyss. Then she opened her eyes. She felt herself turn and something solid formed under her feet. She lookeddown and suddenly hundreds and thousands of origami cranes started to fly away from around her feet only to reveal a large glowing mosaic platform appear. Surrounding the edge of the platform was fourteen silver circles. In each circle was a mosaic design of a person. She looked closely at each circle and noticed that each one contained an image of a member of Organization XIII or Namine. The rest of a platform was a dark blue color, except for the center, which had a heart shaped moon.

She walked to the center of the platform when she heard an ominous voice speak. "_Immergite intus pectus pectoris. Operor non timeo. Lux lucis ero vestri rector quod vos ero suus populus. Vos mos intereo tunc orior oriri ortus quondam interum. Vos es non validus subterlabor Fortuna._" As soon as those words were finished a giant platinum key fell from the darkness and onto the platform, shattering it into thousands of peices.

Jackie was falling again, she was falling with mosaic shards and the giant key. She grabbed the key and a dim light formed underneath her. she felt solid ground beneath her feet again and saw before her dozens of women fighting. All of them had a unique weapon and choice of clothing, they were fighting against each other. none of them seemed to notice Jackie's presence yet.

She stepped forward with the key still in her hand. One by one at a rapid rate, each woman stopped her fighting. they stared at Jackie with their weapons still drawn. She tried to look at the faces of each female, but then reality as she knew shattered. She was back in the darkness again but there was something soft and plushy in her arms. It felt like a stuffed animal she had at home. she opened her eyes to see two round circles.

Jackie jumped to the opposite corner of her bed. the two round circles belonged to a head, the head belonged to a body, the body belonged to what looked like Mickey Mouse. She let out a small wail as she prodded the mouse with her foot. To her releif it was a plush toy, nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't the fact that the toy was of Mickey Mouse that freaked her out. It was the fact that it donned the same exact same outfit he wore in Kingdom Hearts II.

She crawled toward the stuffed animal but for some reason, her butt hurt and some other part of her body had a bunch of pressure on it. She didn't know what it was so she put her on her rump to see what caused it pain. She let out a small high pitchscream. there was something sticking out of the tip of her spine. She traced where the odd protrusion led to, only to find that her knees were on part of the long protrusion. Jackie held it, she jumped out of the bed and ran to the window to see what the protrusion was.

Jackie traced the now visibly almost black and fuzzy protrusion from her butt to the tip, she did this several times as she started to breathe very hard. "Oh my God! I got a tail!" she shouted as she figured out what it was. Her heart was racing so fast and then she passed out.

After what felt like an hour in the unconsious, Jackie felt herself being lifted from the marble floor and placed onto her bed. Then she felt a set of lips touch hers and out of sheer reflex she slapped the kisser. The sound of one stumbling onto the floor and a peice of metal breaking followed by the sound of a portal appearing and disappearing filled her ears. She got up from the bed and looked at the floor.

There was a peice of metal on the ground and she picked it up. By God, it was the exact same one as before. "Why would Demyx kiss me? Is this bad karma or something?" she asked herself. A glow was emtting underneath the peice of metal in her right hand. She dropped the metal and saw that the words on her palm were glowing. There were too many weird things going on, she had to find Vexen. Now.

As the teens were running upstairs, Matt stuck behind to talk to the moogles. "What happened to Lee Ann? I thought she went with you to get the weapons and armor," he asked the well dressed moogle that was flying in front of him.

"She did, kupo, but she she was hungry as we were synthesizing and Mog gave her some of our specialty nuts," the moogle replied.

"So?"

"She turned into a moogle! She lost alll of her memories too!"

"What?!"

"We only managed to teach her her name, kupo, and her favorite word that she always uses. While we were synthesizing, Lee Ann got distracted and wandered off. We haven't found her since."

"Are you kidding me? We can't find her now! We need to train more so we can get to a place of refuge. Things have been going to Hell since Earth disappeared. This doesn't make any since, Earth shouldn't have been destroyed, Organization XIII is alive, none of this should be possible." Matt said angrily.

"It can be," said Diz, Matt stepped back as he let Diz get included in the conversation, "Have you ever heard of Fate?" he asked Matt.

Jackie rumaged through the wardrobe, looking for a pair of gloves. She couldn't afford to have anyone else seeing the glowing letters on her hand. She finally found some fingerless gloves and a pair of black boots. She quickly put them on and started to run to Vexen's lab.

For once, Jackie didn't get lost and she found the door to the lab. She rushed in there to find Vexen sitting at one of the tables, he was working on an experiment. "Vexen! What he Hell did you do to me?!" she shouted at him, her tail was dragging behind her. Vexen looked up from his work and noticed the angry Jackie and her tail.

With a smirk on his face he replied "Ah.. that. That was the result of those two pills you took earlier."

"What were they for exactly?" Jackie asked with growing rage in her voice.

"A.D.D. and a controlled berserker form,"

"A controlled berserker form? That doesn't even make any sense. It's an oxymoron. You have any better explanation?"

"It was supposed to turn you into a berserker, but it looks like the A.D.D. medicine and the berserker serum cancelled each other out. The results must've created your tail as well as some other things..." he said, staring at Jackie. She didn't like the look he had on his face, he was staring at her, her head at least. She put her hair behind her ears only to notice something scary about them, they were pointy! And her hair, it had grown an extra two feet!

Jackie let a small, vicious growl but then halted as she remembered what she came down to the lab for in the first place. She ran to Vexen's side, ripping off her glove. "Vexen, do you have any idea what this means?" she asked, showing him the glowing text in her hand. He stared at it for a few minutes before he said anything.

"This was not the result of any of my work," Vexen finally stated.

"What?! Are you fricken' kidding me? Glowing tattoos don't just happen! Tattoos don't just happen! I want an explanation, now!" Jackie shouted, rage was growing inside her. Her nearly hazel eyes were now slowly turning yellow, her fang teeth were growing and sharpening as well as all of her finger nails. Her voice was turning into a montrous one one and she let out a sharp growl when a gloved hand gribbed hers tightly.

The hand was pulled up to the face of Xemnas. He read the glowing words, Jackie was almost lifted off the floor, still in her ever growing berserker form. "You want an explanation? I'll give you one," Xemnas said in his cold voice to Jackie as he opened a portal with his free hand.

"Wait! I need to get a blood sample!" shouted the Chilly Academic as he tried to get near the berserker. Xemnas stopped him with his foot.

"Don't worry, there will be plenty of blood," Xemnas assured Vexen. There was a small smile forming on his malevolent face . Jackie tried to pull herself away, but Xemnas still had a strong hold on her as he dragged her into the darkness. The portal vanished as soon as they entered it.

"It worked..." Vexen said as he stared at the spot where Xemnas and Jackie disappeared at.

Jackie found herself at the very top of the castle that never was. She saw Xemnas walking toward the edge nearest to the heart shaped moon. She was still in her berserker state, full of rage, she ran to the nobody. Her claws were drawn and sharp and she jumped. ready to land on, stab and kill him. Out of nowhere a hand grabbed her head and gripped it very tightly.

She let out an inhuman wail that could be heard all over The World That Never Was as she felt nails digging into her skull. Back at Memory's skyscraper a short, brown haired girl named Sara halted her fighting with shadows as she looked up at the top of the castle. Two silhouettes were there. One was cloaked and had his right arm lifted. A small feminine form that almost looked conected to the arm was hopelessly flailing, trying to escape. Sara let out a small gasp at this. "Jackie," she said silently with worry in her voice. Unfortunately she didn't have time to do that as she quickly hacked at a shadow that tried to pounce on her.

"**DO NOT EVER TRY THAT AGAIN!**" Xemnas shouted loud and bold at Jackie. She was flailing, she tried to reach his arm, but hers would hardly move. "Now tell me what our fate is," he demanded in a forceful tone. She was still flailing wildly, she didn't have any idea what he meant at all. She looked around herself the best she could. She looked beyond the edge of the floor she was on when she saw a sight that almost made her stop. She saw the top of Memory's Skyscraper, on it was her friend Sara. She was staring right at Jackie, worry was written on her face.

A tear rolled Jackie's cheek. She reverted back into her more human form. Xemnas' grip on her head hurt even more. She turned her sad gaze to Xemnas' fiery orange eyes, thos accursed eyes that seemed to etch into her soul. "What is our fate?"he asked jackie, his nonexistant rage and grip tightening with every word.

"I... don't...know!" she answered weakly, tears were now streaming down her face. Blood was starting to pour from the nails in her head.

"You...are...lying!" Xemnas shouted as he summoned his glowing red sword in his left hand. At the instant he jabbed it into her stomach. Jackie let out another peircing cry. The pain was unbearable as she wished for death to come. Blood was falling everywhere. Xemnas hacked the glowing saber to the left as Jackie felt some of her organs rip apart. She never knew real pain until this very moment. A final scream that could almost be heard almost all over the worlds was let out, and then silence.

A lone moogle was standing in front of the entrance of the castle. She had on a small pair of glasses, a long blue t-shirt with a balt at the waist, a set of jean shorts and a poofy sandy blond pom pom on its head. it looked up in horror at the top of the castle. There was a person, no, a girl, being brutally slain up there. The moogle jumped into flight to investigate the situation.

Everything was starting to fade in Jackie's vision. She saw Xemnas with a look of dissatisfaction in his soulless gaze. She was feeling light-headed from the loss of blood. She saw Xemnas walk to the edge closest to the moon. Xemnas held the limp almost lifeless body body over the edge and dropped Jackie. The last thing she saw before drifting into the darkness was the shine of those accursed eyes that belonged to her killer. A smile cutting into his face as he looked at her, then at Kingdom Hearts.

Kathleen shook Fate's hand. "It's nice to see that somebody around here has some decent manners," Fate told her. Kathleen nodded. FAte turned her head to Sephiroth, who was croutching down on the ground. He looked like he was making something, but Kathleen couldn't tell what it was. Fate started to talk again. "Sephiroth, I brought some aid."

"What? Fate, I don't need any help," he responded coldly

"It's not for you, it's for Kathleen. You're plenty strong enough as it is. Besides, oyu're not the one to talk, especially with the deal we made,' she pointed out to him. She planted her staff hard into the ground. She backed away as a wispy white portal formed around it. Fate extended her arms into the portal and pulled out two unconsious guys.

You didn't have to bring _him _did you?" Sephiroth asked with disgust in his voice as he looked at one of the unconsious guys.

"I had to, Sephy, both of them. The white haired one was wandering aimlessly, without a purpose. I proposed him an offer and he accepted. As for Reno, he was just so darn cute. He saw me use a portal and I didn't want to erase his memories, so I gave him an offer and he also accepted, seeing that he had nothing to do at the time."

"Why are they knocked out then?" Kathleen fearfully asked as she jumped into the conversation.

"Oh that. It's the main flaw of my portals. For some reason when a person uses one for the first time, they get knocked out," Fate explained to Kathleen. "Sephy! Get Kathleen her clothes, now!" she ordered. He did as told and handed a bundle of clothes to Kathleen. She held them in her arms when a sudden stabbing pain hit her in the back. She fell over on the ground, losing consiousness. Poor Kathleen had no idea what was going on as she saw Fate's feet next to her face. And that was the last thing she saw before falling into darkness.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thalkxene: **Xejicka are you okay? (walks over to a crying Xejicka and tries to console her)

**rikufanattic: **Don't worry, we have a Sephiroth plush we can give you so you can stop crying.

**Xejicka: **It's not that, it's worse. So much worse. There's something big coming and I have to hide. I just hate what I had to do.

**Thalkxene: **There can'tpossibly be anything wrong that may have been caused by your stor- (The wall next to all three girls explode with the sound of One Winged Angel starting to play)

**Xejicka: **Fate, you bitch, you cause me pain.

**rikufanattic: **Wait, is that-

**Xejicka; **Just start running, I deserve it with this guilt.

**Thalkxene: **Read and reveiw! I have to see what's wrong with Xejicka. There will be a next chapter. See ya then.

**Xejicka: **Do not forget to include your gender in your reveiw because you will be in my next chapter. If you want to add a brief physical description so I can describe you, do it, it's only optional.

(dark silhouette comes out of the shadows in the whole in the wall)


	8. Discovering Truth

**Xejicka: **I'm here, finally after a few weeks.

**Thalkxene: **It's only been a couple.

**Xejicka: **Either way, I have been delayed on account of a band trip. The hole in the wall has been fixed and the culprit was my band director. I finally figured out what OoC means and now I have a few things to say.

**Thalkxene: **Tell me! I wanna read the story! I couldn't go on the band trip, I had to stay here by myself.

**Xejicka: **Yeah, and I'm sorry about that. There is OoC, lots and lots of OoC because Sephiroth is a pain in the ass to deal with when you wanna keep him from decapitating an OC. I will make the reason for that in later chapters, but it's too soon now. There are spoilers and lots of them, if you haven't finished Kingdom Hearts I, CoM or II, do so now. If you haven't seen Advent Children, do so now. If you noticed that there's no disclaimer, here it is:

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, not even the emptiness that Xemnas controls. It's short sweet and to the point, I have a lot of typing to do.

**Xejicka: **The moment where all the reveiwers are in my story is now. Hence the OoC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Discovering Truth**

Kathleen was dreaming. She was falling through darkness, she was falling when she noticed something at her right. It was a heart shaped moon. Her feet finally felt a hard surface and she was on a white platform. She looked to her left and saw two people. One was a silver-haired man that was cloaked. His right arm was extended and in hid right had was a flailing girl that had long hair, pointy ears, yellow eyes, fangs and a tail.

The girl looked like she was in extreme pain Kathleen saw the lips of the fiery orange eyed man move, but she couldn't hear him. In fact, she couldn't anything at all. There was no sound in this place. She saw the girl let out a roar, she looked around as a tear crawled down her cheek. She almost stopped her flailing as she reverted back into a more human form. Kathleen's eyes widened as she finally recognized the unfortunate girl.

"Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" she shouted. It was obvious Jackie nor the orange eyed man could hear her. It looked like the man was talking as he tightened his grip on Jackie's head. It was starting to bleed. Kathleen jumped to hopefully catch the man's arm and make him drop her friend. In mid jump she saw the man pull out a glowing red saber. She was falling as she saw the man lunge the saber into her, or so she thought.

It went right through Kathleen, like she wasn't even there, like she was a ghost. Instead, the saber lunged inot Jackie's stomach and hacked to the left. She let out a scream that Kathleen could hear this time. Kathleen got up from the ground and ran to the orange eyed man, whowas walking to the edge of the platform that was nearest to the moon. He dropped Jackie, or what was left of her at least, off the edge. Kathleen dived at the bloody body and off the edge of the platform. She almost grabbed Jackie's hand until everything faded into darkness and she found herself falling alone.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sara was running down all of the levels of the skyscraper. She was running into people, knocking some over, but she didn't care. She was crying and she needed to see Matt. He had to know that Jackie was killed. Sara ran and ran until she was at the doors to the conference room. She threw them open, running to where Matt, DiZ and the moogle stood. She had obviously interruppted their conversation and she didn't care. Matt was annoyed with this as he had to know what was wrong with Sara.

"Sara, what are you doing here? You're suppossed to be at the top level, training," he asked Sara. Tears were forming in her eyes, loss was consuming her face.

"I was, Matt. Something horrble happened to Jackie. She was murdered!" she cried in a shaky voice as rage started to form in her words.

"She was? How were you able to see if she died? She's in the castle."

"I know she was in that goddamn castle. When I was fighting I heard a loud scream. I looked at the top of the castle and saw that Xemans asshole held her by the head and then stabbed her in the stomach and ripped..." Sara nearling broke down and hit the wall hard with her fist, tears were pouring down her face. Matt walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. He could really see she had told the truth.

"I'm sorry I didn't beleive you. Do you have any idea if the body is still up there?"

"It isn't, I don't know where that bastard put it. I saw Xemnas carry her body and then nothing more. Matt, i really think we should stop traing and start looking for Lee Ann and anyone else that may have survived. Jackie's already dead and there's no hope of her returning."

Matt leaned back a little, thinking. All he wanted to do was make sure as many people as possible were safe and so far, he was doing a terrible job. He had taken responsibility to ensure the safety of the survivors because out of all of them, he knew the most about what was going on. DiZ walked up behind him. Matt remembered the discussion they were about to have on Fate. He never answered DiZ's question even though they had a discussion.

"DiZ, I know who Fate is," he finally said. DiZ smiled at these words.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kathleen was on a cold hard surface again. She opened her eyes, they hurt so badly that she could barely see. She ignored the pain and looked at her body. She was in a different outfit. She had on black sneakers, baggy black capris, a white elbow lengthed sleeved shirt with a dark blue vest over it and two black straps criss crossing the front. She looked up see four people towering over her. Two of the people were Fate and Sephiroth, one of the guys looked like Riku in his heartless outfit. The fourth guy left kathleen confused as she got up from the ground. "Axel?" she asked him.

"It's not Axel, it's Reno," he answered, a little bit of anger was in his voice. Kathleen never heard of a guy named Reno before. He could have been from a video-game, but she didn't know, Jackie never went into detail about certain story lines. Wait, Jackie. The dream came back to her and she needed to see if anyone here would know what it meant.

"Fate, I had a terrifying fream about Jackie, she-" Kathleen was cut off as Fate made a statement.

"I know, I was the one that projected that moment in your mind while you were absorbing Jenova cells,"

"Wait, that _moment?_ You mean it actually happened?!" Fate gave a slight nod of her head. Kathleen's face contorted into an expression of sadness and rage. "That's impossible, she was still at school when I left! Why did she have to die? Why! Who was that man that killed her?! I have to know so I can kill him!" she burst hard into tears. She leaned on Sephiroth's shoulder, crying into it. Sephiroth had a look of disgust and confusion on his face, but he didn't shove her off. Fate held an emotionless expression.

"Jackie disappeared as soon as you left, Kathleen. She disappeared and made a deal with an organization so she could save you. Her world shortly disappeared after that and the man that killed her is named Xemnas. Those are all the answers I'll give to you for now. Take a look into a mirror and you will see part of your new transformation," she said as a small mirror formed in her hands. She handed it to Kathleen, who looked at it with a gasp escaping from her.

Kathleen saw her reflection. her face looked like the face she was always familiar with except for two things. Her pupils looked like slits insteads of dots, like a cat's. Her hair looked normal at first unless she looked closely, the roots were silver. Thses were indeed the side effects of Jenova cells.

Fate turned head to the guy that looked like Riku, "You, in the hula skirt," she called out.

"It's not a hula skirt, it's a-" he replied angrily but was cut off as Fate continued to speak.

"I don't care. It's not doing you any favors. You wanted to be your own and i will give you your chance," syhe said. She lifted her staff and a white mist shot out of it and wrapped around the Riku replica. He had an odd look on his face that one only gets when a hamster is crawling up their pants. The mist faded and the replica was in a different outfit. He was now wearing a scarlet t-shirt with a black longsleeved callared shirt worn over it like a jacket, had had on long khaki cargo shorts with black tennis shoes on, a gray sweat band was on his left wrist. "That's so much better, isn't it? i put you in an outfit that a common teenager from Earth would wear. That way, when you visit other worlds, they will think you are a refugee," Fate told him.

"It definitely keeps you from looking gay," Kathleen added. Fate giggled at this and looked at her staff.

"I have to go. Sephiroth, remember our binding contract that involves all, I will not hesitate to sign it over to Hades if you do not fulfill your end of the bargain. He will not have any mercy at all. Replica, you are your own being and your choice of name is up to you. Kathleen, you are bound to Sephy's contract as well, do as he tells you. Reno..." Fate blew a kiss to him. She waved her staff as a white portal appeared, she entered it amd it disappeared.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

Jackie was falling, falling into darkness. Pain was attackingher. Her side and head still bled at a fast rate. As she was about to lose all hope, a dim light grew beneath her and she was on a mosaic platform again. It had the dozens of female warriors on it. Yet they weren't fighting each other this time. All of them stood still as Jackie slowly landed. The warriors stared at her. She looked inot the crowd and saw that they all divided, making a pathway to the opposite edge.

"Follow the path and make your choices," an enigmatic voice said. It wasn't so much that Jackie could hear the voice, but feel it. She felt the words as she found herself limping to the opposite edge of the platform. A large ornate door appeared out of thin air. The door opened with light shining everywhere. She was now in the area that Xemnas stabbed her.

"I guess this is where my final judgement lies," she said to herselfShe felt the enigmatic voice as it called this place Altar. "So that's what this place is called, I guess that's it's purpose," She looked around and noticed ten people were scattered around the edges. She walked to the person nearest to her left. It was a deity like human that was hugging something tightly. Jackie tapped the person's shoulder and she quickly turned. Jackie quickly felt the name of the diety come to her, SacredxMoon. The diety was holding a plush Xemnas that terrified Jackie.

"If you were to die today, what would your biggest regret be?" the being asked Jackie, the facial expression was emotionless.

"I'm already dead aren't I? I guess it would be the fact that I wasn't even able to save my friend and that I never found love,"

"Oh, so that's what you would regret," Jackie nodded and walked to the next person. It was a short girl that seemed to be adorned with flowers. She felt the girl's name, ChezatheFlowerMaiden,

"Why would revenge be important to you?" she asked Jackie. The wound in her side still hurt her so muchh and yet she answered the question.

"It's important because it's karma. When I get revenge, I want to serve cold hard justice to the man and make sure that he never inflicts that kind of pain onto anyone else ever again," she said, strongly thinking of Xemnas and his fiery eyes that she so desperately wanted to hack away.

"Hmm, that's interesting," the flower maiden said. this was Jackie's cue to move onto the next person. She limped to another girl that immeadiately turned around to greet her. Jackie automatically felt the name of this girl to be rikufanattic.

"Which would you rather be, a mage, a warrior, a knight or an assassin?" she calmly asked Jackie. The wound in her side was really starting to hurt and she needed to answer all of these questions.

"I choose red mage, i need the defense and the healing abilities. It's well balanced,"

"Thinking outside the box,huh," Jackie moved to the next person. The pain in her side was getting worse and worse. The next person she encountered was yet another girl. She had dark hair and she was leaning on a giant key. The name wrapped around Jackie's head, KeytoDestiny.

"What is your greatest sin?" she asked calmly.

"Oh, wrath and envy, okay" Jackie impatiently answered.

"Don't let them consume you" the keybearer replied. Jackie moved onto the next person whose gender she couldn't tell, the person was cloaked in a silver robe. This person let off an evil aura and yet seemed harmless. Evil-Sama. Jackie started to feel light headed.

"Do you think you would be able to endure a death more painful than anything you've ever experienced?" the cloaked person asked Jackie.

"If that's a question on whether I'll survive Hell, then no. If it means I get a second chance at life, then I guess I have no choice."

"Joshua would be proud," the cue to move on. She was getting sick and tired of these question. She looked back behind herself and noticed a trail of blood. She kept on moving to what appeared to be the only guy at the Altar. He looked heartless and he left off the feeling that there was a dragon nearby. His . His name was DarkHeartlessDragon.

"If dying would ensure the safety and lives of those you love or want to protect, would you?" he asked.

"I'm already dead. If my death guranteed safety to those I love, it would make me feel that maybe I wasn't so useless after all,"

"You're not useless," he said. Jackie turned away. Time was running out. If she didn't get to all of these people, she didn't know what would happen. She limped over to the next girl. This one seemed to have a love for something. IluvAus immeadiatly shot into Jackie's mind.

"If gettig what you desire would no longer make you yourself, would you still strive for that desire?"

"It depends on what that desire is. I know what death feels like, I have nothing to lose anymore . I am no longer me,"

"Are you sure?" Jackie nodded and moved to the next girl. She coughed a little and noticed there was blood in her hand from it. She ignored it as she met the girl clad in green. Greensally. Jackie was in front of this as she turned around.

"What element do you feel you are?" she asked Jackie.

"Air, because I was born in October,"

"Interesting," Jackie moved onto the next girl. She stumbled a little, pain searded in her side, time was running out. The girl had a musical tone of love around her, her name was lalalaLovex3.

"Would you ever want to return home?" she asked Jackie.

"Yes and no, I want to make sure everyone is safe but... I don't want to return home. i never have fit in, my family is always criticizing me, making me never be what I want. In this world, I _had _a new start, I hope the afterlife will be kinder,"

"If only you knew," greensally said back. Jackie walked to the final person, she fell to the ground, but the girl helped her up. The girl was holding a cat, giving her the name Meowzzah. Jackie was happy that somebody helped her.

"How much control do you think Fate has over you?" she asked.

"She lets up the path and I follow it. She has a lot of power, but God is her master. The choices are mine and they set up the consequences,"

"Then you trust the light?"

"Yes," Jackie finally responded. All the people around her disappeared. A large set of chains fell on Jackie and she collapsed. The pain was intense and yet she was still consious. She looked over the edge and saw the top of Memory's Skyscraper once again. Sara was there with a few other people Jackie could recognize. Matt, DiZ, a moogle and a dark haired girl that she could instantly knew to be as her older sister. She was about to call out their names when a hand tightly grabbed her head and lifted off the ground.

The eyes of Xemnas etched into her soul. If there would be one thing she would like to do in her next life, it would be to gouge out those eyes. He carried her to the opposite edge of the Altar and dropped her. The rage in Jackie's soul was about to erupt, but it was stifled.

Jumping off the edge was Kathleen and a few cloaked people. They reached out to Jackie but were unable to grasp her. She looked into the eyes of her friend and noticed that her pupils were shaped like slits. "Damn you, Sephiroth," she said as she looked at the cloaked people next to Kathleen. The hood of the nearest cloaked figure flew back to reveal the face of Demyx. "Goodbye, life," she said as she fell into the abyss.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Back in the World That Never Was, a lone moogle was flying with much struggle. It was carrying a body that weighed the moogle down. "Please, please hang in there. I'll find you some help, just hang in there," the moogle pleaded with the body. The body just stayed limp, it was bleeding heavily and yet there was still a pulse. The moogle flied around the castle until it found what it was looking for.

An open big enough for the moogle and the body to fly into bacame noticable. The moogle flew into it. Upon entering, it crashed to the floor, sprawling the body out. There was a person in the room, he did not seemed disturbed by the moogle or the body. In fact, he smiled. He held a hand to the moogle, "Need any help?" he asked.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **Thses chapters are getting too long.

**Thalkxene: **Why don't you keep an individual chapter for each character?

**Xejicka: **I don't know. I feel that they would be too short and confuse me and I don't want it to where a reader looks for to seeing a chapter with one person and they end up with the one they hate. The chapters wouldn't be as good as they could be. How about if you reveiwers tell me when you reveiw please. I'm sorry if I offended or upset you by putting your name down in this chapter with your gender. Don't hurt me! (quickly hides underneath desk and cowers. Suddenly a long sword stabs through the top, narrowly missing Xejicka by an inch, she lets out a small high pitch sream.)

**Thalkxene: **Hey! Sephiroth's here!

**Xejicka: **NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Ambush, Anger and Love?

**Sephiroth: **Why is it that you aren't keeping me in character and that my song isn't timed correctly, Xejicka? (his masamune is pointing at Xejicka's neck and she can't back up anymore from the underside of her desk)

**Xejicka: **The music part was my band director's fault and the OoCness is because of Thalkxene. Don't kill me!

**Thalkxene: **Hi there, Sephy, how are you? You're hot.

**Sephiroth: ...** You're related to Fate aren't you?

**Thalkxene: **Yes.

**Sephiroth: **Oh s. (white portal appears behind Sephiroth and out comes Fate, she looks pissed)

**Fate: **Sephiroth, I told you not to meddle in certain situations. You disobeyed my orders, you know my temper! Xejicka, do the damn disclaimer and don't forget to warn the readers!

**Xejicka: **Yes, yes, ma'am!

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy Series, or anything related to it.

**Xejicka:** I'm getting too obsessed with OoC and I'll stop. I need to stop this nonsense. This chapter does have some swearing in it. Fate, have a good day and please prevent me from wetting myself from what just happened.

**Thalkxene: **Bye Sephy! (Fate drags Sephiroth into portal, then disappears.)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Ambush, Anger and Love?**

"Vincent?"

"No."

"Johnathan?"

"No."

"Apollo?"

"Do I look like a Greek god of sunshine to you?"

"Well...," Kathleen was having trouble finding a name for the Riku replica. Every suggestion she gave, he turned down. It was hard to find him a name, he was way too picky. Kathleen, the replica and Reno were walking to the more urban area of Hollow Bastion.

"Tell me again why we are at Hollow Bastion?" Reno asked.

"Sephiroth sent us to find a house to live in while he had some business to attend to. He even gave us some munny," Kathleen responded.

"We should have at least asked for a map," the replica said.

""Or who to ask for about housing," kathleen said with regret, looking around. They were in a stony ravine. They couldn't see any sign of life for miles.

"Dammit! We're lost!" Reno shouted. His voice seemed to echo. A small rustling sound stopped the trio. All of a sudden Reno fell to the ground.

"Reno!" kathleen shouted as she grabbed his limp body. She examined what would be the cause of his falling. A dart stuck straight out of his neck. Kathleen pulled it out and stared at it for a second, then she glanced bach at Reno. His eyes were wide open and his tongue was sticking out of his mouth. "Reno?" she asked as she pulled on his tongue. Out of nowhere, the pain of several needles shot into Kathleen's back and she fell on top of Reno. The replica followed suit as darts started to hit him. They were surprised attacked.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A misty white portal appeared right behind the smiling DiZ. A woman clad in purple stepped out of it, smiling at Matt. "It's nice to know that you acknowledge my existance, Matt," she said as she extended her right hand to him. He shook it reluctantly, like a gentleman nonetheless and Fate's smile widened even more. "I love it when people actually have good manners. DiZ, if you don't mind, would you and the moogles please excuse Matt, Sara and I? We really need to talk alone," DiZ nodded amd left the conference room with the moogles.

Fate seatedherself at one of the many chairs around the table. "Matt, I know that you and Sara wish Jackie wasn't stabbed. I'msorry about that. I know very well that you and Sara ahve a goal of finding all of your frineds and family. How unfortunate that most of them disappeared nito the darkness. So many have come to other worlds, which is why I came."

"Yeah, so...," Matt responded.

"I have a proposition. I'll give you a gummi ship and a guranteed chance of survival for Jackie in return gor your destiny and a heart sacrifice from one of your comrades. Are you interested?" Matt pondered for a moment or two. Sara had a worried and angry expression on her face. She didn't want Matt to say no, but she didn't want him to say yes either.

"No, I don't need to sacrifice any more people," Matt finally answered. Fate's lips curled into an even larger smile as she leaned bach some in her chair. How her smile could even widen anymore was beyind any human's understanding.

"Thank God. I was really hoping that you wouldn't say yes. Now that that's over with... You need to set out with the army to Hollow Bastion."

"Army?" asked Matt.

"Hollow Bastion?" asked Sara.

"Yes, you are the leaders of the army of survivors. Hollow Bastion would make a better base than this place. Everyone will be safer there and it will be the perfect place for training. There's a special portal that will lead you there. Look, I have a very busy schedule and I have to go. Say hi to Jassica for me, she will help get to the portal in three... two... one...," Fate disappeared and almost instantly the door exploded. Bits of debris scattered everywhere with dust rising. A feminine figure walked out of the newly made entrance.

"Where the Hell is the goddamn bastard that killed Jacquelyn?!" she shouted. Matt and Sara stood with eyes and mouths wide open. They were locked in place by shock and fear, disbelief was consuming their souls on how this could possibly be Jackie's older sister.

jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

A bright white flash that covered the darkness, flowed around Jackie. No longer in the endless abyss, but on a luminous mosaic platform. The platform had the image of a huge battle taking place, all the fighters were the ones she had seen before on the other platform. Jackie's eyes shifted from the floor to a being that mysteriously appeared across from her.

It was a blue-haired woman in armor, the cape she wore was like a nice breeze was blowing through, she held a an odd helmet in her right arm. She stared at Jackie with a kind smile on her face. "You look familiar," Jackie commented.

"I am aware of that. You were the one that chose my form, or at least your heart did, after all. After such a long time, we finally meet, face to face."

"Who are you?" Jackie asked.

"Your humanity," the blue-haired woman answered. She started to walk slowly toward the berserker. "Your heart chose this form because it saw strength in this female that I resemble. Apparently you don't remember, even your heart is sheilding you from certain 'forgotten' memories. Have you checked your hand lately?" Jackie glanced at her hand. The letters were still glowing as bright as ever, they hadn't changed. She looked up to find Humanity's face inches away from her own.

"You need to accept the light if you want to live," she strongly said so she could ahve the shocked Jackie's full attention.

"But I'm not ready to be its host. There's no way I am," Jackie objucted. "I'm supposed to be dead."

"I didn't say be the light's host, I said accept it. You are alive, but barely. Your heart and its will is what is keeping you alive. Accept the light and trust it and you will wake, healed."

"Then let me have the light. I accept it because I need it."

"There is one catch. The light is to be shared with others. When there are those that need light, you will share yours. That light is a permanent part of your heart and it will be shared as well. Do you still accept the light?"

"Yes," Jackie replied with confidence in her voice. Humanity grabbed her hand and looked of into the distance. A bright light shot across the emptiness like a shooting star. It spiraled around the platform until it seemed dangerously close. It crashed into the center with a bright white flash the engulfed Jackie and Humanity.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

"Help me save this girl! Her heart's still beatong," The moogle pleaded to the man that was none other than Demyx. He looked at Jackie's body. The gach in her side was so large with so much blood pouring out of it. No creature, heartless or whole, would, could, or should survive an injury like that. The torso and the waist almost looked barely connected. Yet her heart was still beating. Demyx felt this as he sat on the ground to the left of Jackie, her head and shoulders were in his lap. Impossible.

The Chilly Academic charged into the room. He stopped in front of the bleeding body. "What happened here?" he asked Demyx with a surprised voice. Demyx was never a truly violent nobody, so Vexen didn't suspect him of being the cause.

"I saw her get stabbed, her heart's still beating. Can you help her?" the moogle pleaded.

"You turned her into a berserker right?" Demyx asked.

"I only gave her a pill. The main effects have already worn off. Unless she was bitten by a real berserker, she will die in a matter of minutes,"

"But what if Saix-"

"He won't help, why should he? Why should you even care? Whether she lives or dies should not have an effect on any of us,"

"I don't know..," the Melodious Nocturine replied as he looked at the body. Why did he want her to live? There was connection, maybe even a bond, but that wouldn't motivate a nobody to save someone. What was it? Demyx was too lost in his thoughts to notice light seeping out of the wound.

It creeped to the area of the floor ehere moonlight was cast. The bright light grew, absorbing the moonlight. It grew, forming a human shape, then stopped. It let out a wail, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room, except for Jackie's as it flew through the doorway. Immeadiately a montrous wail from the hallway was heard. A rumbling soud that steadily grew followed.

"Saix, in full berserker form, broke through the door way. "Run! Run away!" Demyx screamed as Saix charged through the room. Vexen summoned his sheild and backed away from Saix's path, the moogle quickly flew to a height that made her out of the way of the berserker's reach. Poor Demyx was locked inot place by the light that creeped out of Jackie's wound. It wound rounf his left arm and took control of it. His left hand reached out and gripped Jackie's right hand. Demyx screamed as he couldn't control his arm.

The scream became evn louder when Saix dived down and clamped his teeth hard into Jackie's shoulder. Her eyes shot open, completely turning yellow. Her woung started to close up, leaving a large and noticable scar behind. She screamed a monstous roar as blood started to pour out of Saix's mouth. Light started to swirl around the blood around Jackie.

By an unknown force, Saix was thrown back and off of Jackie. The mystic white form crawled out of his now unconsious , taking the berserker form with it. It dived into Jackie's heart. All of the wounds completely closed as light started to swirl into her. Her eyes reverted to their almost hazel hue and then there was only the sound of breathing. Demyx still held her hand, it felt warm. There was a special warnth that filled him, a feeling ling forgotten.

Out of no where, Jackie wrapped her arm around Demyx and kissed him with a long passionate kiss. Neither of them backed away from each other this time. There was a light that shined around them. Jackie fell back with a smile on her face as she fell into the glory of sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **Awwwww...

**Thalkxene: **What the?

**Xejicka: **Do you really think I would kill off a main character that easily?

**Thalkxene: **But you acted like Jackie really died.

**Xejicka: **I _acted_. I needed to get the readers riled up for when Jackie lived. There's more to come. I love the romance and I wish I was Jackie or Kathleen in this story, for now at least. I'm very surprised that Fate hasn'y obliterated our memories because of the site of Sephiroth.

**Thalkxene: **Beleive me, she will. If not now, then later. Read and Reveiw people, it's not that hard.


	10. Awakening to a Sanctuary

**Xejicka: **Hey, I'm back again with another chapter of Discovering Fate. Nothing has disrupted Thalkxene and I yet, so lets get on with some things.  
**Thalkxene: **Yeah, there's going to be some YRP bashing in this. If you don't know what that is, it's Yuna, Rikku and Paine.

**Xejicka: **I never have been fond of those skanks. So after days of writers block on this, I decided to do some bashing. Unfortunately, since this chapter, I've had some more writers block.

**Thalkxene: **I hope you'll be able to write soon.

**Xejicka: **I will, don't worry. There have been some things that have been bugging me. I don't know what hits are on this site at all and I don't know what people mean when they type XD . What are those and what do they mean? I'm lost in confusion.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, the Final Fantasy Series, Super Smash Bros. Melee, or the actual entity that is Fate.

**Thalkxene: **There's not going to be any cross overs, are there?

**Xejicka: **No, I hate most cross overs, except for Kingdom Hearts and anything made by Square Enix. I do not beleive in cross overs, but I do beleive in video-game characters playing a good video-game. Is that a crime? I hope not because I need a clean record and I don't want to go to jail.

**Thalkxene: **Onto chapter 10!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: Awakening to a Sanctuary**

Jackie found herself on another glowing mosaic platform. This time, the image had Jackie herself on it. She was wearing one of the most beautiful ballgowns she had ever seen. She was looking up and smiling at a cloaked figure. They held each other's hands as if they were about to engage into a dance. Jackie looked up from the mosaic and saw Humanity smiling at her.

"How many times do I have to dive into the heart? Last time I checked, people only do this once," Jackie asked the blue-haired soldier.

"Until you are deemed worthy of being a proper host and earning your memories. You are not like everyone else though. You are different and your own," Humanity coolly answered. Jackie thought back at what had happened before she fell into the unconsious. Light came out of her, possessed Saix, Saix bit her, light healed her, she kissed Demyx and she actually enjoyed it, it was interesting.

"When you said the light would save me, I didn't think that it would actually possess someone whose bite would actually save me,"

"Yeah, it was impulsive, but it worked. That moonlight from Kingdom Hearts has some weird properties. That Demyx is pretty nice and good looking isn't he? It's funny what one will do when they have a heart, even if it is temporary."

"Is that what you meant when you said I'd share my heart with those that need it? Nobodies actually have a heart when I'm with them?"

"Yes, but be cautious. Once they realize that you make them whole, you may never have freedom again."

"Okay, I'll commit that to memory," the was a long pause or silence as one would call it, that followed. Jackie walked around the edgeof the platform. She stopped as she thought of something. "Humanity, who were those fighting women I saw? What were they?"

"Those warriors represent your emotions that are constantly at war with each other. I am their judge and I must make sure that they are balanced. It gets harder and harder everyday, but I manage. Your amount of questions are limited every time you dive. You need to wake up, Jackie. Will you do me a favor though?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't get angry when you wake up."

"What do you me-" Jackie was never able to finish her sentence as everything disappeared.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Matt was pinned against the wall by the furious Jassice. He thought she was about to kill him. The rage on her face suddenly crumbled into sadness. She started to cry hard as her grip on Matt loosened a great deal. "Why did she have to die? She was my sister! She hasn't even graduated yet! She hasn't even truly lived! She didn't do anything to deserve a death like that! Why did she have to die?!" she sobbed, tears were pouring down her cheeks. She backed off of Matt.

Jessica's tears caused Sara and Matt to crack into their own sadness. They started to cry as they went into a group huddle with Jessica. To them, Jackie was gone forever. They needed a sanctuary to escape to. They already lost so many people, they didn't need to lose anymore. Their huddle was broken as DiZ, the moogles and all of the refugees started to walk through the newly made entrance. The three sad warriors straightened up.  
Matt stepped away from the two females and to the small army. "Everyone, it has been reported that there is a portal on the other side of this world that will lead us to a place called Hollow Bastion. We will move there as soon as possible. There, we will train, it's our only availible sanctuary," he told the army.

"Punk?" Jassica asked Matt

"Matt," he answered.

"Yeah, Matt, I've already been to Hollow Bastion. I talked to Fate about what I needed to do. There's houses there, waiting for us. The problem is that in return, we have to be part of their restoration committee and that portal you were talking only has a few more hours left before it disappears,"  
"What?! Why is there always a time limit to these things?" Matt questioned angrily.

"Then we need to leave now!" Sara said as she ran to the door.

"Does everyone have everything they need? If not, then the moogles will get them for you. If you have no objections, then follow Jessica with your weapons drawn," Everyone knew that Matt had given them orders and did as told. He ran up to DiZ. "Are you coming with us?" he asked him.

"No, I have other things I have to attend to," DiZ solemnly replied.

"Oh, I completely understand,"

"Are you ready to face the hardships of being the leader?"

Matt pulled out a very long katana and held it in a defensive stance, "With my dei katana, nothing will stop me," he said with confidence. DiZ smiled and gave a nod of his head. Matt extended his right hand. "Hey, thanks for all that you've done for me and the survivors. I promise that I'll never forget it and I'll try to make it up to you, Ansem the Wise," DiZ shook his hand and Matt ran off. He was now left alone in silence.

kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk

Kathleen woke up, she felt very uncomfortable. She looked down to see that she was tightly bound to a large wooden stake with Reno and the replica. They were awake too."Who's trying to burn me to the stake, again? I wish people would realize that just because I'm emo, does not make me a witch," she stated angrily. The three stakebound youths were in a ravine near the place they were ambushed. There were large, jagged rocks everywhere, anything could hide behind them.

"You've been accused of being a witch?" Reno asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, on Earth, it's looked down upon to attempt magic or if you constantly listen to heavy metal music and wear dark clothes on a daily basis."

"They've never been to Midgar, have they?"

"I doubt they even heard of that place,"

"Hey, emos, there's sometihng watching us," the replica interrupted.

"Who' you calling emo, em-"

"Shhh! I think I hear something," as soon as Kathleen made that statement, there was a rustling noise and then a poof. In front of the trio appeared three scantly clad fairies.

"Hello, I'm Yuna!" said the one with short brown hair.

"I'm Rikku!" the blond said gleefully.

"Paine," the gray haired one said in a monotonous tone.

"What d'you skanks wants?" Kathleen angrily asked.

"Who are you calling skanks? We just noticed that you have a lot of munny on you. We wanted to see if you could lend us some," Yuna said as she fluttered around the heads of the captives.

"Unlike you, we need that money. We need it for a house, not g-strings," the replica said angrily. The Gullwings gasped.

"You know, we were giong to do this peacefully. You now left us no choice," Rikku said as she and the Gullwings started to crowd together. They looked like they were about to make a group attack until something surprising happened.

Reno had cut the ropes and now he, the replica and Kathleen were free. "How'd you do that?!" Kathleen asked as she looked at Reno's electric staff. The thing wasn't even sharp.

"No idea," he bluntly said. The three dived at the Gullwings, putting each one in each of their grasp.

"You can't hit a girl! You're a guy!" Rikku screamed as she wriggled in the replica's tight hold.

"I can," Kathleen said as she bopped Paine in the head with her free hand.

"I didn't even do anything wrong," Paine complained.

"We'll let you go if you tell us what we want," Reno said, holding Yuna by the arms.

"How do we get to the nearest town and who do we ask for for housing?" Kathleen asked.

"It's that way!" Yuna said as she pointed her left arm to the left with great struggle. "Ask for Cid, but you have to be a member of the restoration committee."

"Wait, they're going to be on the restoration committee too? Then I quit!" Paine moaned, then with a poof, she was gone.

"Me too," Rikku said and then she left with a poof.

"Wait for me, I'm the leader!" Yuna called out as she followed suit. Reno, Kathleen and the replica were now alone. With that situation over with, they continued to walk. Perhaps they could get some food when they reach town. They were pretty hungry.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Roxas and Axel were sitting on the floor in Jackie's room. The contents of her purse were scattered on the floor. Roxas was enjoying sea salt ice cream as he was playing with a GPS/MP3 player from Jackie's purse, Axel wasl looking through a red notebook, laughing at every few pages. Demyx was sitting in a chair, playing his sitar, Zexion was next to the bed, washing Jackie, he had a look of disgust and anger in his face. The moogle, Larxene and Marluxia were attempting to hook up a gamecube to a television set that was placed in the room. Namine was sitting in a corner, drawing.

"Roxas, you should see this, it's hilarious," Axel commented as he pointed at one of the pages.

"Hilarious? Since when do you find something funny?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, but you should see these drawings and read some of this stuff!" Axel said as he started to laugh.

"Why did I get stuck cleaning this human?" Zexion asked as he started to scrub Jackie's blood stained waist with a damp cloth.

"Because you wouldn't stop complaining about her scent and she's a berserker, not a human," Larxene answered as she finished hooking up the gamecube to the t.v. She, Marluxia and the moogle stood back and admired their work. It had taken them hours and now it ws game time. They didn't notice that Jackie was about to wake.

She opened her eys slowly to notice that she was back in her room. She was alive and now she could show it. She sat up straight, knocking Zexion back. She scanned the room with her eyes, until she saw Axel reading her notebook. "Is that my notebook?!" she asked angrily. Axel's facial expression gave it away. "Ugh, no respect," she said to herself. Jackie turned her gaze to Demyx. They both caught each other's eyes and almost jumped back.

"Rapist!" they shouted at each other with their fingers pointing.

"It was you! You were the one that snuck into my room and kissed me. Then you did it again and then you frenched me after Saix bit me!" Jackie shouted.

"The first two may be, but you knocked me out with a door, stole my clothes, ruined them, then kissed me against my will! That very last kiss was of your own doing," Demyx accused.

"I was trying to kiss Zexion! That last kiss was of your doing because you enjoyed it! You didn't pull away or scream!"

"You enjoyed it too! It's not like you tried to stop it!"

"Does kissing even count as rape?" Roxas asked Axel.

"Uhhh..." was all the response Axel could give with a shrug.

"You're right, I actually did enjoy that kiss and I didn't want it to end! It was undeniably sweet and romantic and I wouldn't mind if it happened again!" Jackie shouted as she got out of the bed. When it came to certain truths, she couldn't lie, it was hard for her to. Zexion pulled his arm out to keep Jackie from getting any closer to Demyx.

"We don't need anyone making out right now," Zexion said coldly.

"Why don't we play some Melee? I've been waiting for hours to play," Roxas commented as he tossed a wireless controller.

"Sure, as long as I get Princess Peach," Jackie answered as she caught the controller.

"Hey, you should thank the moogle first. You wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for her," Demyx added.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me," Jackie walked to the moogle that was floating next to the t.v. "Thank you so much for saving me, I owe you my life. What's your name anyways?"

"It's Lee Ann, spamdunculous, but call me Ginger," the moogle replied.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **What a cliffie, I think. I do miss the romance. I'm getting into one of those fluffy fluff moods.

**Thalkxene: **How about you work on the romance for Kathleen and Sephiroth. They need love!

**Xejicka: **No, and I need to think of a good name the replica, I have one in mind, but...

**Thalkxene: **What?

**Xejicka; **How about you reveiwers give some suggestions, I want to see how people veiw Riku. I may or may not use your suggestion, but if I do, I'll give you credit. If not, then I'll put down what you thought at the beggining of the next chapter, m'kay.

**Thalkxene: **Reveiw please! I'm going to try to get Xejicka to make romance with Sephiroth and Kathleen.


	11. Begining of a New Battle

**Xejicka: **Chapter 11! WOOT!!! After such a long time with writer's block. It's so hard and uninspiring.

**Thalkxene: **Xejicka may not update for a while because she's going to Florida to visit her mom.

**Xejicka: **I'll try to add chapters during those two weeks, but I doubt it. It may give me a chance to write more chapters and get over this accursed writer's block.

**Thalkxene: **I can't do anything to help because I don't have the skills and I'll make it to where Kathleen and Sephiroth marry and Jackie will marry Demyx. Then the story will be over as they fly into the sunset, living happily ever after.

**Xejicka: **WE DON'T NEED ANY PAIRINGS LIKE THAT! I don't even think Jackie will be paired off with anyone just yet, same for Kathleen. As for Sephiroth, I have some plans for him... I'm having so much trouble with naming the replica, I didn't think it would be so hard but it is. When you people reveiw, please, please give some suggestions, anything. Rikufanattic is the only one delivering, she's doing a flippin' awesome job and I like her names but there is a problem...

**Thalkxene: **Xejicka realized that she didn't think it through when she chose the colors for the replica's outfit and now she's paranoid that she'll rip off Devil May Cry in any manner. You better not be doing what I think you'll do with my Sephy!

**Xejicka: **I haven't played Devil May Cry, but I do know alot about the series. The main name I have in mind just doesn't feel awesome enough. Hopefully this chapter may spark some ideas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts Series, Final Fantasy series, Vamo' Alla Flamenco or Melee. There's still no cross overs.

**Xejicka: **I will be ripping off rikufanattic, sorry. I'm going to put the name of the location to tell which character's story it will be. It's a good idea because I will not surrender myself to making individual chapters for each character, sorry to those that want it. My greatest sin is envy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 11: Begining of a New Battle**

**Somewhere Near Memory's Skyscraper**

Jessica was running as fast as she could. The army was right behind her. Matt came sprinting from the back, catching up to Jessica. He didn't know she could run so fast. Panting, he tried to talk to her.

"What weapon did you bring?" he asked her.

"Gun and a chain whip," she said, seeming unaffected from the running. "Take a left right here!" she shouted as she made a sharp turn that the army followed. suddenly, out of the sky it seemed, neoshadows started to rain upon the army and thus a battle ensued.

"Everyone! Protect your hearts and don't worry about the flesh wounds!" Matt shouted as he swung his dei katana. Jessica lassoed her whip around the neck of a neoshadow and swung it around, decapitating it as well as killing several heartless. Paul brandished a simple sheild and sword and gought gladiator style. Logan held out a guitar that he used like an ax. He swung it at a group of heartless, accidently hitting Liam in the crotch in the process.

"I thought this would end when I left Earth!" he shouted in rage and pain as he grabbed a neoshadow by the antennae and ripped it in half. He swung the two peices around, killing even more unfortunate heartless. The battle went on and everyone was getting exhausted.. It went on for two hours that either felt like seconds or an eternity. There were wounds on every person. Exhaustion consuming the beings. Some collapsed and were immeadiately picked up by larger, stronger people that stopped fighting and started to run.

"We can't keep this up! Retreat! If you get attacked, just keep running and hack away," Matt commanded. Without hesitation, the army ran away, Jessica remaining in the lead. Many twists and turns slithered about and the army was almost at the portal.

"There's the portal and it's big enough for us to fit into!" Sara pointed out in a hopeful voice. As sure as it was, the portal was within a short running distance. The army started to run even faster towards the portal until something big and black rose from the ground in front of the portal.

The black form rose and grew to reveal the giant heart shaped hole in its torso. All of those that had any experience with Kingdom Hearts (the game) recognized what this monster was. "A darkside?" Sara said with shock. Matt had fear in his eyes as he stopped running.

"Why do the big ones always attack before you leave a world?" he angrily asked as he furiously swung his katana. He immeadiately jumped at a height never thought possible as he hacked away at the heartless' eyes.

A rumbling noise suddenly became audible as everyone turned their attention away from the Darkside and to another giant monster. "Oh shit! A Twilight Thorn!" Matt shouted as he landed. The army was surrounded and to make matters worse, the portal started to shrink.

**Inside the Castle in The World That Never Was**

"Lee Ann? Spamdunculous? Ginger? Lee Ann, is it really you?" Jackie ecstatically asked. She had a friend named Lee Ann. Lee Ann always said spamdunculous and she preferred the name Ginger because she looked like a Ginger. Spamdunculous was her trademark word.

"I've always been a Lee Ann, but please, call me Ginger," the moogle insisted. Jackie quickly embraced her friend,

"What happened? Why are you a moogle? What happened to you?" Jackie asked, tears of joy were running down her cheeks.

"I was always a moogle, how do you know me anyways?" the confused moogle asked. Jackie's face turned into one of shock. It was obvious that her friend had lost her memories. It had to be that because the coincidences were too eerie. It had to be the Lee Ann that Jackie knew, only her memories were gone. Jackie had to let go and be grateful that her friend was still alive. So she did.

"Lets just play some Melee," Jackie said as she wiped the tearson her cheeks and slouched to the ground. Roxas pressed the power button. Axel sat between Jackie and Roxas and he picked up a controller. Demyx stopped playing his sitar and walked to the gamers. Immeadiately Zexion turned into water and splattered to the ground. The real Zexion walked out of a dark corner, snapping shut a book that was in his hands. "Of course," Jackie sighed as she drew her attention to the t.v.

For the next several minutes, Jackie, Roxas, Axel and Demyx were in heated battle that caused everyone else in the room to get very angry and disturbed. Not because the gamers were hogging the controllers, but because they just plain sucked at playing. It was painful to watch, but they still had fun and lots of it.

"Hey Axel, why'd you choose Link? I thought you'd pick Bowser out of all the characters," Jackie asked.

"There's something nostalgic about Link. He reminds me of my somebody's brother, he was a lefty," Axel replied, button mashing.

"Sweetness, I'm a lefty too," Jackie commented as she lifted her left hand. That move was regretable as Roxas seized this opportunity with success. The next thing Jackie knew, her character was thrown against the screen and died, for Jackie was out of lives.

"Sometimes I wish I was a video-game character," Roxas commented

"Is that so? I didn't think you would want to be one. What makes you say that?" Jackie asked nervously.

"Why not? You get to fight and never get tired. And in the end, you get to be the hero and you get the girl,"

"It really depends on what game you play. Unfortunately, real life doesn't guarantee you to be the hero. You're always the lacky, the bad guy or the nobody, no pun in-Gahh!" Jackie was cut off as she felt the force of a nobody throw her across the room. She landed in her bed, hitting her head hard against the headboard, putting a hole in it.

"That's it. You guys suck and I'm getting sick and tired of waiting for you to finish!" Larxene shouted as she cast lightening everywhere, scattering Axel, Roxas and Demyx. Almost instantly, Marluxia, Zexion, Namine and Larxene sat down and started to furiously play.

"Hey, we were still pl-" Roxas was cut off as three kunai hit the wall right next to his head. Jackie ignored this and took some time to examine her scars.

She hadn't been changed out of her old clothes, so she was able to see her stomach with great ease. There was a difiguring scar that nearly went around her entire waist. As Jackie stared at it, the memories of the incident rushed through her mind and she quickly turned her head away. She saw a sketch pad on the ground, obviously Namine's.

It was wide open, with a drawing clearly visible. The images of several people in a swirling vortex covered the paper. There was Namine, what looked like Mickey Mouse, a few white haired people, a couple black haired people and what appeared to be a woman dressed in lavish purple, as well as a few other people Jackie couldn't distinguish.. She felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned over.

It was one of Demyx's water clones, it had its hand held out to Jackie. Without thinking, she grabbed its hand and found herself dancing to Vamo' Alla Flamenco that was being played by Demyx. She was having a fun time as she laughed and giggled. She was able to notice that Namine was pwning all in Melee, a humorous site to most. Axel was still reading Jackie's red notebook and Roxas was listening to her MP3 player. All was peaceful and yet, fun.

Until the door sprang open. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Demyx stopped his sitar playing which led to his water clone splattering to the ground, soaking Jackie. She looked in fear at the man that made entrance into the room. She didn't even notice how wet she was. "Xemnas," she said as she looked at those fiery amber eys that burned into her soul.

**Hollow Bastion**

Kathleen signed her name on the sheet of paper in front of her. She smiled at he man across from her and shook his hand. "Thanks, Cid," she said to him.

"Don't forget to talk to Yuffie about fightin' lessons and the committee meetings," he added as Kathleen exited the building.

"Will do," she said before she shut the door and entered the bailey. The replica was leaning against a nearbly wall, his arms folded. Reno was on the ground waking up from a nap. "I'm back with our house deed!" she said enthusiasticly to her bodyguards. She waved the deed in Reno's face, slapping it, in a really annoying manner. Out of no where, he bit the deed, ripped off part of it and ate it right on the spot.

"What the Hell are you doing man?!" the replica shouted as he reteived the rest of the deed from Kathleen's hand.

"It's been a while since we ate and I need some food," Reno answered.

"Thank God you didn't bite off the signatures," the replica said as he flattened out the ripped deed.

"Kathleen, what took you so long?" Reno asked.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to convince a man to sell you a house when you can't even tell him who's going to live in it? I had to bribe the man and now we're almost broke!" Kathleen shouted.

"Let's just get some food. I think Reno here is about to eat his own jacket. Do we even have enough money for food?" the replica remarked.

"Of course, let's find a grocery store and get to our new house," Kathleen said as she started to walk away.

Reno and the replica followed suit, "Hey, Replica, we still need to find you a name. How about Rude?" Reno suggested.

"I'm not rude, just annoyed."

**Twilight Town**

Leah found herself face flat on the ground in a cobblestoned alley way. She had no idea how she got here, the last thing she remembered was leaving a world, she had forgotten its name. But this place, it definitely wasn't her home, or anywhere near it. She turned over and let out a yelp as she saw a woman that was lavishly dressed in purple stare at her.

"Hello, Leah," the woman said. Leah backed away the best she could. Who is this woman and what did she want?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **Yeah, I know I've had better chapters. I'm really hoping that my dreams in my sleep would offer some inspiration, but they all have been dreamless. I dunno why I had Reno eat the deed. It just came up and I felt I had nothing better to write.

**Thalkxene: **Have it where Sephiroth does something cool, I haven't seen him in a few chapters.

**Xejicka: **Maybe next time or the time after that. R&R, thanks for reading the chapter and please, anything for name suggestion. I'm looking for inspiration and it isn't coming.


	12. Caught in the Twilight

**Xejicka: **I'm back again with chapter 12. Here again is our special guest, rikufanattic! I'm currently making a deal with her about the usage of her OC, Amaterasu, from KH3 Another Side, Another Story. The reason is because she's the only reveiwer that gave name suggestions. Man did she deliver! I'll honor you other reveiwers later, because you deserve some attention too, but now the spot light is on rikufanattic! Read her fanfiction because it is awesome! So, rikufanattic, you brought the character?

**Rikufanattic: **Right here. (Puts loosely bound Amaterasu on table, she doesn't look scared, just annoyed) You bring the cookies?

**Xejicka: **Got ya covered (puts large tray piled with a mountain of cookies on it on the table)

**rikufanattic: **Uhhh... Xejicka?

**Xejicka: **Yeah.

**rikufanattic: **These cookies don't look right.

**Xejicka: **What?! I thought you loved cookies! What's wrong with them?

**rikufanattic: **I do, but I have a problem with the fact that there is a 7ft long sword in one of them, there's a magenta hair ribbon lying in the pile and the rest of the cookies have something red speckled all over them.

**Xejicka: **Gahhh! Oh my God, Sephiroth!

In the kitchen...

**Thalkxene:** Hahaha! I can't beleive you put all that stuff in the cookies, Sephy. That was genius! What is the stuff really made of?

**Sephiroth: **Sugar cookie ingredients, food dye and jelly. It's my secret ingredient and I thought it would have been the perfect time to add the sword and ribbon. After all, Xejicka deserves it for putting me out of character. Mwahahaha!

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts series, Final Fantasy series, the Black Mages or Amaterasu. Amaterasu belongs to rikufanattic.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Caught in the Twilight**

**Twilight Town**

"What do you want from me and how do know my name?" Leah asked as she backed up against the wall as the woman walked closer to her.

"There is no reason you should fret, Leah. I suggest you get out of that cloak, it's suicidal to wear such a thing in Twilight Town," the enigmatic woman suggested.

"You didn't answer my question and where's Twilight Town?" Leah shot back.

"Twilight Town is a lovely little town not of Earth. I know your name because I am Fate. I came to ask you a favor."

"Not of Earth? Does that mean aliens live here?"

"Rest assured, the inhabitants here are just as human as you are and they speak the same tongue as you. I can tell you what I want as soon as you get out of that God forsaken cloak," Leah finally took the hint and took off the cloak as she got up from the ground. She was wearing the standard Organization XIII pants and boots plus a long, white tube top with long, white, fingerless fishnet gloves that also doubled as sleeves.

"What exactly do you want me to do?" Leah asked. Fate waved her staff and a crossbow made of adamant appeared in front of Leah.

"I need you to deliver some invitations."

**Hollow Bastion**

Kathleen, Reno and the replica were enjoying some sushi outside, in a small restruant at a small table. "Mmmmm... This is some good sushi," Reno commented, his mouth full of the stuff.

"Despite the fact that there aren't any oceans near here, this sushi is actually cheap and delicious!" the replica said with satisfaction. "Kathleen, how's your sushi?"

"I don't really like sushi in general."

"What?!" the replica and Reno shouted in unison. They had a look of extreme shock on their faces.

"Look, I hate the stuff. Stop looking at me like I'm a freak. Can we change the subject?"

"As long as I get your sushi," Reno said as he grabbed Kathleen's share. She slouched back in her chair and examined her surroundings. There were various shops with various people bustling about them. A very busy sight, save for one girl. She was staring at the trio, or at least the replica. She was a very slim girl that was at the same height of Kathleen. She had dark brown, layered hair that reached only a couple inches below her shoulders with almost black colored eyes and light brown skin. She donned a black pull over with The Black Mages written on it with blue jeans and black tennis shoes. She looked about Kathleen's age, which was sixteen.

"Hey," Kathleen nudged at the replica, "I think that girl is checking you out," she pressed on, pointing at the girl.

"Yeah, and she's not that bad looking either," Reno added, his arms were resting on the back of his chair. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"I don't know... She's over there and..." the replica nervously went on.

"C'mon, just talk to the girl, I'll help give you a push," Kathleen said, pushing the replica out of his chair. She accidently pushed him a little too hard. He toppled out of his chair, bringing the table with him with a crash. Immeadiately the girl ran to him, helping get out enderneath the table on off the ground.

"Are you okay?" she asked the replica as she wiped sushi off his shirt.

"Yeah," he said in a shaky voice. It's strange, he was normally calm and collected. now he was acting like he's never even spoken to a girl before.

"What's your name?" she asked him as she finished brushing off the sushi.

"It's...uhhh...ummm..." the replica only managed to spurt out those words after a minute or so. _Why did she have to ask his name? Any other question would have been better, even if it was his gender preference. then he could have answered that by making out with her. _Wait, what was he thinking? Women aren't objects! He didn't know what to say, until Reno saved the day.

"He has amnesia and we met him after he got it, _isn't that right_?" Reno said, making the last three words clear to the replica as he got up from his chair. The replica nodded as a reply. Then Reno rested his elbow on the replica's head.

"Well, if you don't remember, maybe this will help," the girl said as she handed the replica a folded peice of paper. He took it with an odd look on his face for he started to blush. Reno started to snicker, Kathleen just smiled.

"Thanks for helping him... uhhhh... What's your name?" Kathleen asked.

"Amaterasu, it was nice to meet you,,,errr..."

"Kathleen," Kathleen said, pointing to herself then to Reno, "And Reno."

"Then I'll see you three later, bye!" Amatreasu said as she walked away, waving her arm.

'Yo, I think you got a phone number,' Reno commented to the replica. The replica opened the peice of paper.

"No, it's not a number. Just a list of names. They're cool though,"

"Let me see!" Kathleen shouted as she got into veiw of the paper.

The list went as follows:

Renovo- repeat

Terra- Earth

Ager- land

Nero- black

Argento- silver

Umbra- shadow

Xiku

Neo

Durus- Rude (This made Reno laugh)

Caelum- sky

Vesper- evening star

Inferi- dead

Abeo- those that once were

"Hmmm... I think I might use one of these," the replica stated after reading the list.

"Finally! Which one are you goingto pick?" Reno ecstatically asked.

"I don't know. Kathleen, what do you- Kathleen!" the replica dropped to the ground quickly. Kathleen was down, outcold. And the bodyguards didn't know why.

**The World That Never Was: Castle**

Jackie couldn't breathe, Xemnas' grip on her neck was tight. The nobodies and the moogle were sent out of the room only minutes earlier. There was no one to help her, but she still wanted to why for Xemnas.

"You didn't die when I stabbed you. Nothing... could survive that. Only one more test left," Xemnas said. A dagger shaped like the nobody crest appeared in his right hand. He thrust it toward Jackie's heart. Her eyes widened as she saw the dagger, fear was devouring her soul.

Suddenly pain surged through her, Xemans felt it too as he collapsed to the ground. They both let out screams of pain. Xemnas clutched his sides, Jackie clutched her head. The dagger had never even touched her and for some reason this reaction was occuring. It didn't end theree as her teeth started to sharpen and her eyes started t oturn yellow.

**The World That Never Was: Alley Way**

"Dammit! Why does there have to be a fucking time limit!?" Logan shouted as he noticed the portal began to shrink, he almost collapsed. the army was in no condition to fight the two giant monsters. How were they supposed to get into the portal?

"This is the end of all hope," Jessica said as the Darkside started to release a dark ball of energy. The army stood still as they waited for death. A small prayer was heard until the amazing happened.

A red blur sliced at the head of the Darkside. It fell over. The red blur jumped to a superhuman height and it cast a spell in mid air. A bunch of flowers appeared over the army, casting a green shimmer over them. They were instantly rejuvenated with their morale lifted to the maximum.

'Hurry! Before the portal closes!" the red being shouted from the sky.

"DiZ, what about you?" Matt shouted back.

"I'll be fine. Get into the portal, now!" DiZ shouted as he landed hard on the ground. Matt ran to the portal and led everyone into it without great struggle. It didn't help that the portal was shrinking. After several minutes of pushing, shoving and counting, the whole army had entered the portal, except for Matt.

He was about to enter the portal when he turned his head to DiZ. "Thank you and Godspeed, friend," Matt said as he saluted DiZ. Thus, he entered the portal and into the sanctuary of Hollow Bastion. The portal disappeared and Diz was left alone with a Darkside and a Twilight Thorn.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **That's the last chapter I'll have for a while. Thank you rikufanattic for the names. Speaking of those, you reveiwers get to vote for the one you like best!

**Thalkxene: **We're getting sick and tired of using the phrase replica, so at least vote.

**Xejicka: **Thalkxene, you and Sephy have 10 seconds to flee. Starting 7 seconds ago.

**Thalkxene: **Gahh!! Read and reveiw, don't kill Xejicka! (grabs Sephy's arm and starts running)


	13. Assign to Another Purpose

**Xejicka:** Chapter 13! Scary, boo!

**Thalkxene:** That's not scary.

**Xejicka: **You know what is, my new contest!

**Thalkxene**: What's the contest?

**Xejicka**: It's not a contest, really. I want to know how people feel about my OCs. They can do that by asking any OC a question. I'll get the requested OC to answer, and if the question is good enough or cool enough or if the OC comes up with a good enough answer, I'll put it in the next chapter with the Thalkxene and I bit!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the original characters.

**Thalkxene: **Finally, after two weeks of waiting.. Chapter 13!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 13: Assign to Another Purpose**

**The World That Never Was**

Jackie was starting to breathe very hard. She was forming into a beast, her humanity being replaced with a lust for killing. Her fingernails grew into sharp claws, the scars on her shoulder and waist dangerously widened. She let go of her head snd turned it to the dagger on the ground. Revenge. She looked at Xemnas, he was still holding his sides from the pain that attacked him and the berserker.

The pain still ate at Jackie, but the vendetta was still strong in her heart and mind that she was able to ignore the pain. She picked up the dagger and crept closer to the writhing man. The sound of a heart beating filled the air. She raised the dagger high and let out a roar as she brought it down to the nobody's chest. The main spikes getting lodged into it.

Jackie had a look of satisfaction on her face. She walked to one of the windows without a word. She sat at the windowsil, absorbing the moonlight. The berserker form disappeared as she gazed up at the moon. Everything became serene. She looked at her right palm, the words flickered with every heart beat.

Too bad Jackie was distracted by the moon, otherwise she would have noticed the Xemnas was standing right behind her, She felt a hand grab her shoulder and she turned around. Xemnas pulled the dagger out of his chest and threw it to the ground with a clatter. He did it like there was no pain involved. He gave out a small chuckle that echoed through out the room.

He unzipped the top part of his cloak to reveal some exposed chest. He moved the left lapel to reveal the crest of the nobody. A black portal appeared right behind him, a sadistic smile formed on his lips. The last thing Jackie saw was something black that engulfed her, and she felt pairs of arms hold her tightly.

**Twilight Town**

"What's this?" Leah asked as she pointed at the adamant weapon.

"A gift in return for a favor. I'm throwing a special ball. The invitations are even more special and they must be delivered, I've already sent out a few," Fate answered as she waved her hand.

"Who do I deliver these invitations to, exactly?" Leah asked as she grabbed the crossbow. Fate waved her staff and a sheet of paper and a small ring appeared.

"Their names are on this peice of paper. Don't forget to put on that ring. It will lead you to the guests, no matter where they are. Two of them are on this world as we speak. I suggest you start with them," Fate suggested. Leah grabbed the paper and ring. She took off a boot and sock and slid the ring onto one of her toes, then she put the sock and boot back on.

"So, where's the invitations?" Leah asked.

"Ahhh... THe purpose of the crossbow. It's the most unique one I've ever crafted. It cannot be destroyed by any conventional means and it can never run out of ammunition. This is what you will use to deliver the invitations. All you need to do is aim for the chest-"

"Wait, I'm going to kill people?! Then screw the crossbow!" Leah said as she slammed the crossbow to the ground. It went off and shot at the clock tower.

"It looks like you just delivered one of the invitations Do not fret, no one will die from this," Fate said, looking at the clock tower. She turned to Leah, leaning forward. "I am not just giving you an adamant crossbow, I am giving you something else for your work. I shall not reveal what it is as of yet. Do what the list says and _there will be no trouble_." Fate turned around and she waved her staff, the white portal appeared and she disappeared into it. Leah started to wobble as she looked at the paper in her hand.

The name Roxas was on top of the list. It was marked out with a straight line, but readable. There was a note next to his name. It read: Take out first. Leah gasped, she looked at the clock tower. What had she done to have gotten herself into this?

**Hollow Bastion**

"D'owh!"

"Ugh!"

"Oof!"

"Owww...," The army landed on each other, one by one in a paingul manner. Matt was on top of the human mountain. He should have prepared for this kind of thing.

"Get. Off. Me. Matt!" a woman's voice said underneath him. A pair of hands grabbed his leg and he was thrown off the pile up. He landed face flat on the ground with a thud and he saw a pair of feet in front of his face. Jessica landed right next to him in a more graceful manner as she actually landed on her feet.

"Hey, Yuffie," Jessica greeted the girl in front of her.

"Hi, Jessica!" the hyper active ninja greeted. "Who is this?" she asked as looked down at Matt as he got up from the ground.

"I'm Matt. I'm the leader of this small army of refugees," he stated proudly.

"Are the houses ready?" Jessica asked intently.

"Of course," Yuffie said with a smile.

**Hollow Bastion: A Random House**

Kathleen stared at her hands that were covered in blood. She was breathing hard like she had just won a battle or did a terrible deed. Before her was a slain woman, lying on the ground. "What have I done?!" Kathleen cried out. Almost instantly she felt a giant sword hack into her side. Then she fell over.

She found herself in a dark bedroom now. Paper was scattered all over the floor. Each sheet had a drawing on it. Each drawing depicted a fight scene. Each fight scene had a person that Kathleen knew on it. She looked at all the pictures when she came across a picture that appeared to have her and Jackie in it. They were clashing swords with a look of blood lust on their faces.

Kathleen dropped the picture and walked to a nearby mirror. She let out a scream as she saw her reflection. There stood Sephiroth, or what looked like him. It was Kathleen, but she had turned into a feminine form of him. The real Sephiroth stood right behind her, a cold smile on his face as the bedroom burst into flames. She let out a scream.

"Kathleen! Kathleen! Wake up!" the replica shouted as he violently shook the screaming Kathleen. Reno butted in and slapped her across the face. A regretable move as Kathleen quickly grabbed his goggles and pulled them far back and then let them go. It snapped onto his face and he fell back. Kathleen's screaming ended as she opened her eyes.

"Kathleen, are you okay?" the replica asked.

"Yeah," she responded. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. "Where are we?" she asked. The room was identical to the one in her dream.

"It's one of the rooms in our new house. You really scared us and I think you injured Reno," the replica informed. Kathleen looked at the ground next to the bed. Reno was holding his face in pain. "We got a letter that appears to be from Yuffie. You're going to have boxing lessons with a Tifa Lockehart tomorrow,"

"I am?" Kathleen asked. So she really is about to meet her famed ancestor.

"Yeah," the replica stared at Kathleen for a second. "Your hair's gotten straighter and did you change your clothes since we got here?" he pointed out.

"Uhhhh..." Kathleen looked at her lockes. They were a lot staighter and her hair even looked longer. She looked down and noticed her clothes had turned black. "I don't thnk I have,"

"You should have eaten some sushi. Then maybe you wouldn't have passed out," Reno stated as he got up from the ground, massaging his head and adjusting his goggles.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" Kathleen asked the replica.

"Yeah, three to be exact," he replied.

"Why three?"

"So he can be formal in attempts to attract the ladies!" Reno answered as he leaned his arm on the replica's head.

"Stop that!" the replica shouted as he shoved Reno's arm off.

"So what names did you choose?" Kathleen asked.

"Durus Nero Vesper, Durus for short," Durus replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **Durus is now mine!!!!

**Thalkxene: **I didn't like the name Durus.

**Xejicka: **Whatever. I guess Durus can officially be cosidered an OC! Yay! That means you can ask him a question when or if you reveiw.

**Thalkxene: **Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be updated soon. And Xejicka?

**Xejicka: **Yeah?

**Thalkxene: **You're not scary.

**Xejicka: **Yeah I am. I'm terrifying in the way that I need to stop the Mansex torture scenes.

**Thalkxene: **Yeah, you're getting a little bit obsessed with those lately. Why not something else?

**Xejicka: **I'm afraid of getting to the point of where I add explanation marks at the end of every sentence!

**Thalkxene: **You're already doing that!

**Xejicka: **Noooo!!!!!!


	14. Assassin's Oath

**Xejicka: **Chapter 14 and running!

**Thalkxene: **That's good. Anything special going on?

**Xejicka: **Kathleen got a question from rikufanattic. She asks: What's it like working with Reno and the replica (now known as Durus), I mean is it hard, or do they make you laugh...etc?

**Kathleen: **It's very hard. Durus looks younger like Sephy. He feels like a brother to me and it's weird that a brother looks like someone I love. Reno is like an older brother that tries to take care of us all, even if he can act stupid sometimes.

In the back ground

**Reno: **Come one! Come all! Get a date with Durus here! He's single and still a virgin! Come one! Come all! -Durus is bound in a chair next to Reno-

**Xejicka: **Does it even bother you that one of youring bodyguards is pimping your other body guard?

**Kathleen: **Nothing bad has happened yet. -Reno starts running rapidly with Durus, Durus quickly grabs Kathleen-

**Reno: **Run away from the fangirls!

**Durus: **Dammit Reno! -keeps running and a mob a fangirls chase after them-

**Thalkxene: **If you can't beat them, join them. -joins mob.-

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series. Final Fantasy Series, any of William Shakespeare's work or an adamant crossbow. Only the OCs and the new form of the Riku replica.

**Xejicka; **I agree. -joins mob-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: Assasssin's Oath**

**Deep Dive**

Jackie was falling through the darkness again. She was falling at a fast rate to the glowing platform. The design on it this time was of three people at a small table, they were enjoying sushi. She recognized the people as Reno, Kathleen and Riku, except he wore an outfit Jackie had never seen him wear before. Humanity stood above Kathleen's head. Her nice smile let Jackie know that she was in her own heart again.

'Hi, Humanity," Jackie said as she landed across from Humanity.

"Hello, Jacquelyn," Jackie cringed a little. Only her family called her by her full name.

"Why does the platform have Kathleen, Reno and Riku on it today?"

"His name isn't Riku, it's Durus. He was Riku's replica, now he is his own being. He is here with Kathleen because he is her bodyguard with Reno."

"So _that's_ what happened to the replica. But how? If the replica..."

"Do you want to have some of your memories recovered?"

"I just want to know where I've seen you before, at the very least. It's been bugging me,"

"Of course," Humanity walked next to Jackie. A large screen appeared before both of them.. A wasteland appeared on the screen. For the next few minutes Jackie stood, gaping at the screen. She watched the fighting, the clashing of keyblades, and the cold use of blizzard spells.

"No wonder my heart chose the blue haired woman as your form. She's a badass," Jackie commented. "It sucks that Roxas got killed,"

"His name isn't Roxas, it's Ven. The blue haired womans' name is Aqua. The brunette's name is Terra. You knew all of their names at one time. In fact, you were quite fanatical about them," Humanity explained. Jackie gave a small chuckle at the name Terra (A/n: C'mon, the name is very girly and the name of the main girl in Final Fantasy VI is Terra) "You know, there are a few similarities with what happened to you and Xemnas and what happened in the video. Why don't we watch?" Immeadiately another screen appeared right beside the original.

The moment where Jackie attempted to do a jump attack on Xemnas and getting caught by the head paralled the moment Ven tried to attack the bald man and also get caught by the head. The moment when Ven stared down at Aqua before he got frozen paralled the moment when Jackie stared at her friend Sara before she reverted from the berserker form. The moment where the bald man dropped Ven off the cliff paralled the moment when Xemnas dropped Jackie off the Altar of Naught. The moments concluded with Xemnas and the bald man looking up at the sacred moon with their fiery amber eyes.

Jackie gaped at the screens. It was terrifying how she could witness these in a third person perspective. "Let's see that again," Humanity said. Both videos repeated. "Again," and again the videos repeated. This process repeated several times until Jackie got fed up.

"Okay, okay. I get it, I get it! I see the similarities and I like the music on the track. I just can't stand seeing Xemnas' face. That man has an obsession with killing me. What's with that?" Jackie angrily asked.

"You didn't pay attention to his weapon of choice last time," Humanity pointed out. The two screens above them merged into one. The image of Xemnas before he attempted to stab Jackie appeared. A circle appeared over the dagger he held."If he wanted you dead, he would have struck with a saber."

"Then what was the purpose of the dagger?"

"Did you notice the crest of the nobody on his chest and the shape of the dagger? Perhaps that would have some connection,"

"Any idea what that connection would be?"

"That is something you have to discover on your own,"

"You mentioned that Kathleen had bodyguards. What did Sephiroth do to her? Is she okay?"

"Kathleen is perfectly alright. She was ambushed by a few fairies, but that's the worst thing that happened. Did you know that she is a descendant of Tifa Lockehart?" Humanity asked.

Jackie started to chuckle a little. "Heh heh. I really don't see how that's possible, but it would explain alot. I always thought they looked alike. Hell, they even throw punches that could take down a speeding truck," Humanity smiled and gave a small chuckle herself.

"What makes it possible is th-" Humanity was engulfed by a white and purple form. The entire platform and Jackie became engulfed in the mysterious mist.

**Hollow Bastion**

"I really don't see why you deemed it necessary to buy a sword when you are just going to throw it away," Durus said irritably as he and Reno watched Kathleen plant a shiny blue sword into the ground. The three were at the edge of a cliff that over looked the heartless castle.

"Look, I had a dream last night. It made me think that maybe my friend deserves a proper burial of some kind. The least I could do is use an awesome sword to set her grave," Kathleen answered as she took off her moon pendant. She tightly wrapped it around the handle of the sword.

"What's that?" Reno asked as he shifted his weight a little.

"It was a gift that Jackie gave to me. I should at least distinguish this grave," Kathleen answered. She kneeled in front of the sword and bent her head down. "May she rest in peace. I hope they have unique weapons for her in heaven," she concluded as tears dropped from her face. Out of respect, both Durus and Reno kneeled along side Kathleen.

A quick thwang was heard and Kathleen saw something fly right next to her right eye, She turned around and saw Leah with a crossbow aimed at Kathleen's chest. "I'm sorry," she said as she shot again. Kathleen quickly dived and dodged the arrow. Durus charged at Leah and attempted to kick the crossbow out of her hands. He was too slow as Leah shot him in the chest.

Durus collapsed backwards. Reno charged at Leah with his rod. He almost succeeded in hitting her but he was shot in the chest. He fell back and landed next to Kathleen. She looked in fear at his body, then she turned her head to her old friend.

"Leah, what are you doing?" Kathleen asked. Leah took aim with her crossbow. Kathleen was now able to see that the shooter was crying. There was a thwang and Kathleen was down. Leah took out her list.

"Watch out for Durus' kick and Reno's rod," she read aloud with a sigh. "That Fate was right on the money. Okay, next person... Matt. Take him down as well as everyone with him. He will be on the trail that you will take for the city. Beware of whips, guns and a long sword," she read some more. With that, she started down the trail. She heard the sound of a large group of people walking. Leah aimed her crossbow and shot.

**The World That Never Was**

Jackie felt the presence of water all around her. She creeped her eyes slightly open, just enough for her to see her sorroundings. She was in a glass pod of sorts in Vexen's lab. Various machines and needles were hooked up to her and the pod. There was even a tube that led to a special mask that covered the lower half of her face, enabling her to breathe. She looked down to notice her wardrobe was changed, again. She was in a short black tube top and long, black cargo pants.

_I have all reason to beleive that I'm better off uncosious around here and that they costantly change my clothes to make up for the fact they wear the same thing everyday, _she thought silently. Three cloaked men appeared before the pod. Jackie's eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of the men that were none other than Saix, Vexen and Xemnas. Vexen leaned forward a little and tapped on the glass. He gave out one of his initial cackles.

"You did a great job restaining her, Saix," Vexen said with a look of satisfaction.

"She is very lucky to have a simple stimulus," Saix said in a voice that was hollow of emotion. Jackie scanned the three nobodies as she heard their conversation. She caught eyes with Xemnas and rage surged through her veins.

"And there it is now," Xemnas added as Jackie started to transform. She started to writhe violently, few bubbles flying ever which way. The Chilly Academic hurried over to a machine next to the pod. He started to frantically press buttons. A small roar was heard from the pod and Jackie's writhing stopped. There was a pain that surged through her entire body. Xemnas laughed a little before he spoke.

"So you're finally awake. Do not forget that pain you have experienced. everytime you act up. you will feel that pain. You are now under my control, regardless of where you are," Jackie tried to break the glass with her bare fists, a pathetic attempt at escape. Vexen pressed a few buttons on the machine and the pain surged through Jackie again. All of her movement stopped and she felt abnormally weak. It was Saix turn to speak now.

"What reason would you have to escape? Your world was shortly destroyed after we brought you in. Your friends didn't even try to save you when they found you. Instead, they ran away at first chance. You have no where to run, so why leave?" Saix stated. If there was a moment Jackie would have broken down, it was now. Whether she cried or not, she couldn't tell. Misery consumed her spirit and that was all that could be said about her at this time. She started to wish that Xemnas did succeed in killing her.

"We will be back to check on your work tommorrow, number four," the Superior concluded. He and Saix headed for the door when there was a shooting sound. Xemnas was thrown back. Saix drew his claymore, but it wasn't enough for he was shot. Vexen tried to retreat and he was mercilessly shot. All three of the nobodies were down, a short arrow in each of their chest. Jackie didn't know what to do now. Her captors were shot and she was alone

Several minutes, maybe hours passed. Emptiness and sorrow echoed through the room. No hope until the sound of a musical instrument interrupted the silence. The pressure in the water that surrounded Jackie started to change. Out of nowhere, a crak in the glass formed. The music became louder and more clear. The crack grew steadily bigger.

The musical instrument became recognizable as a sitar. At the entrance of the lab appeared Demyx. The music became louder and louder. The crack in the glass grew and multilied. Demyx walked closer to the glass. A quick strum and the glass shattered. The water flowed around Jackie, just to support her from falling into the broken glass.

The Melodious Nocturine quickly undid all of the wires, tubes and needles on the human guinea pig. She was very weak and silent as all of this happened. Her look of sadness and lost hope did not go away. Demyx messed with a few buttons on the machine next to the pod. After that, he finished taking off all that was hooked up to Jackie. Without a word, he lifted the berserker and carried her in his arms as he dashed out of the lab.

Demyx ran, to where, no one knew. Jackie looked up at her savior. "Why?" she faintly asked.

"Why what?" he asked back.

"Why did you save me? Why are you risking your own existance? You know that your superiors will kill you if when they find me. What would you get in return? Wasn't it obvious I was better left as a lab rat? My friends had the opportunity to save me and they didn't. I have no one to live for and no where to run," she said in such a faint voice that she could barely be heard.

"That's not true. You have a least one thing to live for. I'm saving you because you looked like you needed it. I don't know why I'm doing this, I just am,"

"You shouldn't be carrying me. I'm weighing you down. I can run, you don't have to be doing this,"

"My sitar weighs more than you. You're not a burden," So the nobody kept on running. He was running for a few more minutes until he abruptly stopped. A thwang was heard and he collapsed.

"Demyx, I told you that I would weigh you down. You should have let me run," Jackie said as she crawled from under Demyx. She got up from the ground and tried to help him up. He wouldn't budge, Jackie only managed to turn him over. She let out a gasp as she saw a short arrow stick out of his chest. "Demyx?! Demyx!" she cried. She let out a yelp when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She abruptly turned around only to find herself facing a crossbow.

"I know I've said this to so many people so many times, but I'm sorry," Leah spoke as she shot her last friend in the chest.

"Et tu, Leah? Then let me die," Jackie said as she collapsed next to Demyx. She landed in a way that it looked like she and the Melodious Nocturine were about to embrace each other. His arm was sprawled out, she landed on it and her arm landed on his chest.

"I understand if you never forgive me. At least you won't be going out alone," Leah spoke as she turned away. A white light seeped out of the arrow in the berserker's chest. It twisted and writhed around and it moved up Leah's back. Without even realizing it, the crossbow was jerked out of her arms.

Leah saw a white form holding an adamant crossbow aiming at her chest. A quick thwang and Leah was down. The list clutched in her hand was still visible. The last name on the list was Leah. A note next to her name read: Take out last, but not by own hand

**Bonus chapter: Babe Watching**

A/N: I just wanted to add this bit down because I **Hate **the AkuRoku pairing. I wanted to add what Roxas and Axel were doing before they got shot. This was made for my own entertainment and if for some reason you do like it, Hooray! Warning: Contains OoC and lots of it.

Roxas was sitting casually at the top of the clock tower. He was enjoying his veiw of Twilight Town. Axel appeared next to him with two sea salt ice creams. He handed Roxas one as he sat down.

"How about that girl over there?" Axel pointed at a woman near the synthesis shop. Roxas looked at Axel like he was an idiot.

"She's too old for," number thirteen said.

"She's too young for me. That's ironic," Axel responded. "What about the girl over there, at the sandlot?" he pointed out.

"Sher looks like a female Zexion and look who's next to her. I wouldn't want to mess with those thugs. I know I could beat up the one in the belly shirt with ease, but I don't want to go through that much trouble," Roxas scanned the town. "Look at the girl at the flower shop. She's pretty hot,"

"She's not my type, she looks too nice,"

"What about that Leah girl?"

"What about her?"

"She was hot. Don't you agree?"

"I would, but I don't to be called a paedophile,"

"You keep forgetting that the height varies even more for people from Earth than it does to us. She's older than she looks,"

"How old?"

"Only a couple years younger than you,"

"I doubt it. What about that girl over there?" Axel said as he pointed at a girl in the alleyway.

"She looks nice, but again, there are two guys,"

"They don't look threatening,"

"I know that. It's just looks like that girl is dating the blonde in the camo," Roxas scanned the town some more. "There's two women in that alley way over there," he pointed out.

"The one in the purple actually looks datable. Good job Roxas!"

"Thanks. That other woman looks familiar. I think-" Roxas was never able to finish his sentence as he fell to the ground. Axel quickly caught his friend before he fell off the tower. He hoisted the body over the ledge.

"Roxas? Roxas?!" The Flurry of Dancing Flames shook his best friend in hopes that he would wake. "Roxas, wake up!" he frantically said as he started to shake his friend. A misty white portal appeared next to him. Leah walked out of it, her crossbow shaking in her hands. Leah and Axel became wide eyed as they noticed an arrow sticking out of Roxas' chest. Axel tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.

Leah tried to help Axel out, but the crossbow had other ideas. A white silhouette of Fate held the crossbow. "Shoot him or I'll shoot you off this tower," the silhouette ordered angrily. Leah and Axel looked at each other, then back at Fate.

"Make me!" Leah shouted back.

"Very well then," the silhouette dived into Leah and she lost all control of her body. She suddenly felt herself holding the crossbow at Axel's chest.

"Forgive me," Leah said to Axel as there was a thwang of the adamant weapon. Then silence.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **Wow, what a long chapter! I just got a new background on my computer of Organization XIII and Vexen has been staring at me in a scary way (I think he wants to experiment on me like he did with Jackie) while I was typing. So I moved the wordpad window and now I have Demyx happily staring at me.

**Thalkxene: **Your obsessed with him. I remember when you hated him because of his mullet.

**Xejicka: **I remember that time. Any way, that ask an OC is still up. You got a question, ask. I can be serious or funny.

**Thalkxene: **Where the heck is Sephiroth?

**Xejicka: **I won't tell you now. Reveiw peoples! Thanks for reading.

-misty white portal appears behind Xejicka and Thalkxene, Leah comes out of it with her cross bow ready and she shoots the nobodies in the chest-

**Leah: **I'm sorry I had to do this, Fate's orders.


	15. Ball of Masquerade Hearts Pt1

**Xejicka:- **wakes up on mosaic platform and rubs head- Where are we? And why is it that my chapters are getting less and less frequent with a little bit of length added everytime.

**Thalkxene: **It feels like someone shot me in the chest.

**Xejicka**: You_were_ shot in the chest. We both were. This chapter was such a pain in the ass to write. I hated describing the dresses, but I needed to get detailed for some.

**Thalkxene: **My chest hurts.

**Xejicka: **A lot of music went into inspiration for chapter. I suggest you listen to what I listened to to get the drift.

**Thalkxene: **The chapter is separated into two parts.- rubs head

**Xejicka: **I'm not implying any pairings at all. I repeat I AM NOT IMPLYING ANY PAIRINGS AT ALL. The music I listened to is: Mizerable- Gackt, Season's Call- Hyde, Fountain of Dreams- Smash Brothers Melee, Friends in My Heart- Kingdom Hearts II, Waltz for the Moon- Final Fantasy VIII, Tifa's fight With Loz- Advent Children. I would like to add that this applies for this chapter and the next. I would also like to add that EVERYONE is wearing a mask of some form. There's something special about them, but I won't tell you until the end of the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or any of the music I just listed

**Thalkxene: **You're evil.

**Xejicka: **And it's so easy when you're evil. -starts to sing When You're Evil by Voltaire

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15: Ball of Masquerade Hearts Pt. 1**

**Fate and Leah **

Leah woke up on a glowing mosaic platform.She looked up to find a heart shaped moon in a starry night sky gazing down upon her. She looked down to notice that she was in a strapless, sparkly, poofy red ballgown. Red, satin gloves adorned her arms and a red mask covered the upper portion of her face. A mosaic bridge formed from her platform to another platform. Leah got up and walked to this other platform.

A woman lavishly dressed in violet was waiting there. She was in a billowing violet dress that fit well around her well trimmed body. It was backless with a halter style front with various patterns that only accented her body even more. She worn several pendants adorned with small clocks and hourglasses, she had on long gloves that seemed to flow out near the top of the arms, like flower petals at three different levels. She wore a silver mask that covered over her eyes and the left side of her face, like Phantom of the Opera, the right side of her face was covered by her long bangs. The rest of her short hair was pulled back, yet not held by anything. She wore a long cape with a collar that surrounded the sides of her face.

"Hello, Leah," Fate greeted

"Hi, Fate. Is this death?" Leah asked.

"Of course not. This is the heart. I told you the crossbow wouldn't kill people. Yet you treated your job as if you were,"

"Even then, those people will want to kill me now,"

"You should have read the entire list. Be merry, your body is in _my_ realm. You won't be killed anytime soon. Did you take heed to the notes on my list?"

"I abided by them. Why did you want me to shoot Luxord repeatedly in the crotch after I shot him in the chest?"

"I despise the traitorous bastard. With these matters done with, I need to start the ball," Fate turned away from Leah and walked to the edge of the platform. Leah followed Fate and looked off the edge of the platform. She let out a small eep as she noticed hundreds of other platforms. Fate smiled as she began to speak.

"Welcome, one and all to the ball of Masquerade Hearts! Dance and be merry. Try to get to know those you dance with. Dance and have fun!" Fate announced happily as she twirled around in a circle. Immeadiately a giant mosaic platform appeared underneath all off the small ones. Mosaic pathways formed that led to the giant platform.

**Jackie**

Jackie woke up on a platform. She wasn't alone this time. There were fourteen other people on this platform. Including herself, there were only three women on this platform. The two other females were blonde. One wore a plain white dress that went to her feet, a white flower was on her left strap, her hair was pulled into a bun that was held together by pencils. The other blonde wore a yellow dress with long matching gloves that made up for the fact that the dress was sleeveless. The folds at the bottom of the dress looked ripped, looking similiar to lightening bolts.. All of the twelve men were wearing tuxedos of some form.

Their style varied from person to person. Some had bows, other had none. Some wore their shirts tucked in with a colored vest on, others let it all hang out. One thing that everyone had in common was that they wore a mask. Jackie felt her face and noticed that she too donned a mask. She looked down and noticed she was in a ballgown. Not just any ballgown, it was the one she saw on a mosaic platform. The dress was beautiful.

It was cerulean that was large and flowing at the bottom. It almost appeared strapless were it not for the long billowing sleeves that draped her arms. It had silver lining on the edges. The silver lining formed a heart shaped pattern on the chest. Her long hair was pulled back into a french braid with hairs that hung tastefully out over the mask. She heard a voice speak and looked up to find a woman dressed in violet on top of a very high platform.

**Kathleen**

Kathleen woke up on a platform. "Durus? Reno?" she called out. They weren't anywhere near her. She looked down to see that she was in a black, silver and dark blue ball gown (A/N: Think of it as a female, ballgown version of Kadaj's clothes, because I really didn't want to write a paragraph describing her outfit). Her hair hung straight down with her mask covering her face tightly. There were various platforms surrounding hers, each platform had a person on it. Kathleen looked up to see a woman clad in violet speak. The same kind of process repeated with nearly everyone at this ball. When the violet clad woman finished speaking, everyone walked down the pathways that formed from their platform and thus a dance ensued.

**Jackie**

It seemed everyone was paired off. If a person tried to stray away from the crowd, the woman clad in violet would quickly grab them and make them dance with someone. It wasn't as though it wasn't enjoyable, it came to where people trusted this woman's judgement. People started to enjoy dancing, except for Jackie. She was left out. She decided to sit down near the edge.

A few minutes passed. Good music was playing in the background. Jackie honestly thought she heard this music somewhere before. She couldn't put her finger on it for she was feeling left out. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she looked up. The violet clad woman stood in front of her, a tan, silver haired man was with her.

"You seem to not have someone to dance with," The violet clad woman pointed out. "Luckily I found you a partner," she gently pulled the man close to Jackie "I suggest you two try to get to know each other. The music will be slow, so it won't be hard to talk," the woman went on as Jackie got up from the ground.

"What about you? Don't you have someone to dance with?" Jackie asked the mysterious violet clad woman.

The violet clad woamn giggled as she looked over to a man that had spiky red hair, his white shirt untucked with the top buttons undone. He had a bow that hung loosely around his neck, it wasn't even tied and to top it all off, he wore a nice fedora on his head with a silver mask that covered the upper half of his face. "I think I found who I shall dance with," she replied with a grin as she neared the spiky haired man. Jackie feared for the man as a chill crept down her spine as well as everyone else's seeing this moment, but that wasn't her problem. She felt the silver haired man grab her and turn her around.

"I beleave we shall dance," he said as she held Jackie's hands in the dancing form. She did not feel safe in this man's grasp. She felt scared and she started to shiver as she stared into the eyeholes of this man's mask. Her tail started to shake as she noticed the eyes let off a faint amber glow.

**Kathleen and Sephiroth**

Kathleen was stuck in the arms of a man with long silver hair. He wore a mask that covered his entire face. He felt very familiar to her. She had a strong feeling of connection towards this mystery man. She felt she knew him before. Maybe even loved him, though he had a very dark aura around him.

"Have we met before?" Kathleen finally asked.

"Only a few times before," he replied in a relatively deep voice. "I just can't remember your name or identity," he lied.

"Neither can I," Kathleen answered honestly as she continued to dance with the silver haired man. With a quick turn and twist Kathleen spun gracefully next to the man.

"You dance lovely," the man said, truth be told, saying that made him sick. Kathleen danced as she continued the waltz.

**Reno and Jessica**

Reno was paired off with a woman in a sparkly black dress, its straps were made with a collar that surrounded her neck with the whole dress being one that zipped up throught the center, though the zipper was never visible, blue showed up from beneath the large folds. Reno noticed that his goggles were down over his eyes (something that hasn' t been done in years) and there was an untied bow that hung carelessly over his shoulders and around his collar. He was already in deep conversation with this dark haired woman for they had been dancing for awhile.

"What area of your government are you in?" the woman asked. Reno knew that this woman was not of his world or anywhere near it, he knew the woman knew the same. Therefore he felt free to answer the question.

"Turks, what about you?" he answered.

"Marines. Your gun of choice?"

"Don't use them. I have an electro-rod instead,"

"So the turks are more hand to hand combat fighters. I use a whip for that and a gun for long range,"

"A whip?! You can't fight with that. The weapon is obsolete and you have to be very trained in it to actually give a hit,"

"You want to place a bet on that?" the dark haired woman asked as she pulled a whip out of the fold in her dress. Reno quickly drew a rod from his jacket and the combat was on. He swung for the woman's head but she was quick and wrapped her whip around his rod and pulled it down. Reno twisted his rod and out of the whip to where he would have knocked the dark haired woman in the chin. Their moves synched in so well with each other it almost looked like they were dancing. No one noticed the sparring until the woman richly clad in violet butted in with her staff. You didn't have to see her face to know that she was furious.

"You fools! This is a ball, not a spar," she spoke stern and angry as she separated the two fighters. She grabbad the man in the fedora next to her and immeadiately paired in off with the woman with dark hair. The new couple walked away akwardly. The red haired man in the fedora kept looking back at Reno and he stared in return. The woman clad in purple walked away.

Reno stood there, he got impatient rather quickly and started to wander around the dance floor. There wasn't even a small cocktail bar so he couldn't have a drink. This was getting boring. "I'm still out here," he said impatiently as he was still wandering. After a few long minutes, the woman came rushing back with a masked girl. She had dark hair with a dress that looked like a ballgown version of what Kadaj wore.

"She may look young, but she is old enough to dance with you," the violet clad woman said calmly as she nudged the girl towards Reno. He grabbed the girl gently in the dancing position. He turned his head back to the violet clad woman. She was already with a man that had long, silver hair. A chill ran down Reno's spine as he looked at the silver haired man.

**Fate and Sephiroth**

Fate started to dance without hesitation as soon as Sephiroth put his arms around. "Did you get to know Kathleen?" Fate asked.

"I hardly could because you dragged me away so early," he said coldly.

"I know, but you will have plenty of time for that. Considering the fact that it will take over a year before the transformation will be complete,"

"Over a year? It will take that long?"

"You should be grateful. I'm practically helping you for free and I never do that. You will need to a year to teach her anyways,"

"I didn't think I would have to teach her. She already knows how to fight very well,"

"Not with a masamune,"

"Why should I pass on my abilities to a mere girl?"

"Because her linneage is what will make you reach your goal with utter satisfaction."

"Good point, Fate. I noticed that her body guards are here,"

"Yes, they are more for show. It will make people less suspicious of our plans, my dear. You do know how I love _certain_ types of men and I took that oppotunity as my chance to get some."

"They are terrible bodyguards,"

"I know that, but things will go better and be successful in the end,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **I hate, I hate, I hate what I did to Sephiroth. That part that I had to keep him out of character made me want to puke

**Thalkxene: **It's okay, I think it's romantic. It's about time you made even a hint of romance between Kathleen and Sephiroth. It's the first time you put him in a chapter for a long time!

**Xejicka: **Urgh! I hated the dresses. I don't know how to use my scanner so I can't put the designs on deviant art. I was so tempted to put a commentary on this thing to point out a few thing. But it would have been rude and distracting. So if any of you have questions out there about something that may confuse you, do not hesitate to ask. I will answer.

**Thalkxene: **The ask a character is still up if you have any question, it can even be a stupid question. -masamune lands right next to Xejicka

**Xejicka: **I'm sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

**Sephiroth: **You should be. That romance part made me want to vomit as well.

**Xejicka: **I'm sorry! crouches in fear

**Sephiroth: **I will deal with you, next chapter. I will have to admit that you are wearing a lovely dress.

**Thalkxene: **Sephy, you complemented something that wasn't morbid or painful! Wow.

**Xejicka: **Please reveiw!


	16. The Ball of Masquerade Hearts Pt 2

**Xejicka: **What are you going to do to me? -still crouching in fear-

**Sephiroth: **I'm not going to do anything. My fangirls will.

**Xejicka: **Nooooo!

**Thalkxene: **Hey, Sephiroth, I got some materia!

**Sephiroth: **Where? -starts to frantically run to Thalkxene-

**Xejicka: **My chance! -pushes Sephiroth off side of platform-

**Sephiroth: **I'll kill you in your sleep!!!! -falls into darkness-

**Xejicka: **Crap. I did not think that one through...

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, the Final Fantasy Series or any of the comics done by psycrowe, whose humor offered the plot bunnies I needed for part of this chapter

**Thalkxene: **Sephiroth really is going to kill you.

**Xejicka: **I know, I would like to say a couple things though. This is a long chapter and I should have put part of it in the prior one. Some of my regrets. I would also like to thank SacredxMoon for letting me use a reference to one of her OCs. You should read her fanfiction, it's awesome.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16: Ball of Masquerade Hearts Pt. 2**

**Xemnas**

Jackie was shaking in the silver haired man's arms. Fear consumed her spirit when she was with this man. Her tail was even wobbling as it stuck visibly out of her dress. Yet she didn't know why this fear ate at her.

"Stop shaking," he ordered gently. That voice, it nearly stunned Jackie. Her fear only increased. "Do you have any family?" he asked after a couple of minutes.

"Uh, uh, yes," Jackie sputtered fearfully. "I h-had a couple of sisters, a brother, two parents and their fiances. I hope they survived Earth's destruction," she answered as she looked sadly to the ground. "You?" she asked as she lifted her head a little.

"I have none. I do remember that if I were to have a daughter, I would have named her Lucrecia,"

"That is a lovely name,"

"It is. Answer me this. Do you envy your friends in how they have sanctuary in another world?"

"Of course I do. They left me behind in a hell. I'm constantly hurt everyday. They're probably having fun right now," Jackie said as she bent her head down a little. A couple of tears slid down her face from under her mask.

Then silver haired lifted her chin with his hand. He cracked a small smile. Things would go far smoother than he ever expected. The woman garbed in violet quickly ran behind Jackie.

"I think you've spent enough time dancing with this one man," she said to Jackie with a small grin. "I think you should dance with this handsome young gentleman," she suggested as she edged a blindfolded, silver haired teen over to Jackie. She jumped into his arms without hesitation. She would have done anything to have gotten out of that other man's grasp. He put an unknown fear in her heart. The violet clad woman went into the silver haired man's arms.

"Hello, Xemnas," she coolly said with a smile

"Hello, Fate,"

"Was your dance with Jacquelyn enjoyable and informative?"

"She will be much more easier to manipulate than I expected."

"Yes. Her heart is delicate. If you want to see its full potential, you should do more experiments on her heart. It was no where near ready when you thought it to be,"

"You nearly killed me,"

"I had to send off a high enough frecuency to make sure your Luna Diviner wouldn't aid you in the final experiment, Tell me, Xemnas, have you used the castle I found for you?"

"No,"

"I suggest you start sending some of Organization XIII there. They could do great experiments on the heart and memories there. Before the young heart goes to the castle, I will need to you to deliver her a few _gifts_," Fate said as a few large rings mysteriously appeared between the two dancers. "The wonderful thing about them is that they will ensure utter control over her," she went into reference to Jackie.. Xemnas grabbed the rings. "I'll see you off," Fate said as she quickly paried off Xemnas with a blonde in yellow.

**Jackie and Durus**

Jackie continued to dance with the blindfolded guy. She felt she had seen this guy before. She looked at his blindfolded face. He danced very well, despite the fact that it appeared that he couldn't see. She smiled at the guy and he smiled back. An invisible connection that brought comfort to both teens.

"I feel like I met you before," the blindfolded teen said. Jackie stared at him.

"I highly doubt we have," she said. "I have to say that you are an awesome dancer,"

"Thanks," he said in return "The music is about to become faster. Follow my lead," he warned as the music changed. It became very fast and Jackie was barely able to catch up.

**Fate and Luxord and Another Man?**

Much to her dismay, Fate was stuck with none other than Luxord.

"Fate," he said with a grin.

"Luxord, the traitorous gambler of Fate," Fate said with a cold voice. The music became faster and the gambler and the mage went into graceful hand to hand combat that looked like dancing.

"Still as graceful as ever," Luxord coolly said.

"I try to keep things formal at my own ball," Fate said as she twisted around Luxord. She side stepped as she twisted and kicked. "You gambled your heart, you stole some of my power as well as degrade my name,"

"I feel that the name suits me well. Why do you call me by my new name, Fate?" Luxord said as he quickly turned and grabbed Fate's foot. She quickly yanked her foot up and hit the gambler in the face.

"Acknowledging you for who you once were would only complement you. I shall get my revenge on you one day," Fate vowed as Luxord recovered. He quickly struck out his left hand and hit Fate's mask. Her whole face was revealed to the gambler and only the gambler. A smile cracked on his face.

"And you still haven't healed from my damages," he said as Fate quickly adjusted her mask. Rage swallowed her. She cursed a little as she charged up and knocked Luxord to the ground with a strong hit of her fist.

"May your heart rot in darkness," Fate spoke as she looked at the fallen man.

"It's strange how I finally see through your mask," Luxord said as he quickly kicked Fate in the legs abd knocked her to the ground.

"I only let people see me if I plan to have business with them. You should have known that out of all people," Fate said as she got up from the ground and dragged Luxord up with her. She went back to the dancing position. "We must keep composure," she stated as they started to dance.

"Always with the formalities,"

"This won't be the last time we meet. I shall exact my revenge on you. For now, we will dance," With that, the mage and the gambler danced at a fast pace, though it still looked like fighting because they refused to touch each other.

Several minutes later, the ball was silenced. Fate was at the highest platform "I would like to bring attention to everyone that you are now free to dance with whom ever you desire. Cherish this time and let your heart decide," she stated to everyone beneath her. Immeadiately the crowd dispersed. Fate turned around to face an unmasked Asian man in a tuxedo.

"Should they be allowed to continue on dancing?" the man asked in Japanese.

"Why not? They deserve to have fun and to have a choice. Let them do what their heart desires. You should do the same," Fate answered in perfect Japanese. The Asian man turned to Fate.

"Would you like to dance," he asked with a smile.

"I would love to, Sama," Fate replied as she gave a small bow to the man and they began to dance.

**Matt vs. Xaldin**

Matt was free from the short, poofy haired girl's hold. Ever sinc ehe woke up in this place, there was one thing he had to do. The music gave out a good beat and then he did it. Matt danced.

It was no ordinary dance. It was good dancing. The guy did all of the famous dance moves, even the famous Michael Jackson crotc hgrab. People started to circle around him. Logan even started to bust a berat as Matt continued to dance. Another person butted into the circle. This man had long, black dreadlocks that aseemed to flow ever this way and that. He started to dance just as well as Matt. They had met each other's equal. Then the dancing became intense.

Hell was starting to break loose in the circle. Matt threw off his jacket, hat and tie as he ran in a circle to the point that his head made contact with the ground and he started spinning on his head. The dreadlocked man did the same. They were rapidly spinning, Matt was gaining a small profit as girls started to drop munny in his hat. Torey got kicked in the face dreadlocked man. He fell over and knocked Liam, which in turn, knocked dowm Logan. The bust a beat stopped and so did the dancers.

Matt and the dreadlocked man got up from the ground. They brushed their shirts off a little and then turned face to face. Matt shot out his right hand and the man with the dreadlocks did the same. They shook each other's hands with good sports manship.

"Good job, man," Matt said.

"You were a formidable challenge," the dreadlocked man concluded.. The two dancers walked away from each other. Unfortunately a few girls pounced on the both of them. All of them were muttering something about dancing and awesomeness. For the rest of the ball, Matt and the dreadlocked man were desperately trying to escape the newly made fangirls.

**Jackie**

Jackie walked away from the dancer's circle. She chuckled a little at the sight she witnessed. It reminded her of when she hung out in the past. The music became slower and she sighed. She didn't want to slow dance because the first person she danced with made her petrified her for reasons unknown. The second person was nice, but she felt like she was dragging the guy down. She didn't feel good enough for him.

She became lonely. Everyone was pairing off and/or dancing with multiple people. This time the woman in violet wasn't there to pair her off with someone. She strayed off to the edge of the platform and looked at the Heart shaped moon. Such radiance and beauty. Jackie was never able to appreciate how lovely a moon could be, especially a heart shaped one.

A hand grabbed and shoulder and she jolted a little. She quickly turned around to be face to face with a blonde guy. "How about we dance?" he suggested with a kind smile and open arms.

"Sure," Jackie replied happily. She went into his arms and they started to dance to a joyful tune. She was having trouble because she was never good at dancing in any form and her eratic foot steps made it obvious. The man saw this too, but he was kind about it .

"Just follow my lead and thing will be better," he said.

_Wow, this feels like something straight from __Howl's Moving Castle_Jackie thought to herself. _But it is sweet. _

_Man, I'm glad I listened to that raven guy from that world with the giant moving castle. _The blonde thought to himself. "Good job," he said to Jackie.

"Thank you," Jackie said as they waltzed. She felt so happy, so safe. The blonde felt something warm inside him, something he could only remember feeling. They both were dancing in circles, they weren't able to notice a misplaced electro rod on the floor.

The blonde took a step back and on the electro rod. It rolled under his foot and he fell back, bringing Jackie with him.. The fear of history repeating itself consumed both of them and yet it didn't. They both fell to the ground, Jackie on top of the blonde. Her head landed next to his. Both dancers let out a sigh of releif. Jackie got up and helped the blonde up. Something felt very familiar about this situation and this guy. She didn't know what it was, but things felt right.

"Heh heh, I missed," Jackie said with a grin. "What's your name?" she asked.

"It's ( )" the blonde replied.

"What?"

"( )"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you,"

"IT'S ( )!" he shouted. Several people turned around. To them, the blonde only shouted it's. The people started to think the poor blonde was insane. "Maybe you should tell me yuor name?" the blonde nervously suggested.

"Ehh... sure. My name is ( )," Jackie said, but she covered her lips when she realized she couldn't say her name. Was it her, or were they not able to say their names? Fate at the highest platform laughed a little with the Asian man.

"It looks like the masks are doing their job," Fate said with a chuckle.

"It doesn't look like you can say your name either," the blonde said.

"Maybe we should keep on dancing," Jackie suggested.

"Yeah," the blonde agreed. They danced as the music changed again. The pace became faster and the dancing more rapid. Twists and turns and shakes galore. Both dancers broke a sweat. They were moving so fast and vividly that they were distracted from what really went on around them.

Pair by pair, couples disappeared. So slowly that no one seemed to notice. It happened over the course of the next few songs. Not only were the couples disappearing, but some of the floating platforms as well. Eventually it was just Jackie and the blonde left on the dance floor.

"You know, if we can't say our names, then maybe we could recognize each other by our faces," the blonde suggested.

"That would be a great idea," Jackie turned around. "Why don't you turn around and on three we turn back around with our masks off,"

"Okay," the blonde replied as he turned around.

"One," Jackie took off her mask.

"Two," the blonde took off his.

"Three!" they both turned around but couldn't see each other. A flash of light from the heart shaped moon and everything was gone. So ended the Ball of Masquerade Heart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **I don't want to sleep tonight. Sephiroth's fangirls will flame me to death, then blame it on Axel.

**Thalkxene: **Or Sephiroth will just stab you with his masamune. Which ever comes first.

**Xejicka: **You're not going to flame me, are you?

**Thalkxene: **Of course not! -hides flame thrower-

**Xejicka: **I almost forgot. The purpose of the masks was to cover the identity of people with accuracy and prevent from saying their own names.

**Thalkxene: **What about Fate and Luxord and Fate in general?

**Xejicka: **Fate is a powerful mage that controls time. It was her ball anyways, she can do whatever she wants. I would like to add that I'm not implying any pairings, because if I did, then that would make Fate a whore.

**Thalkxene: **Okay, you guys can still ask an OC any quetion and we'll get them to answer it for you. You don't have to ask if you don't want to. Reveiw please!


	17. Instructions and Orders

**Xejicka: **Chapter 17. I can't beleive I reached this far.

**Thalkxene: **Compared to other fan fictions, this isn't much of a milestone.

**Xejicka: **It is for me! Writer's block is pure evil!

**Thalkxene: **So is procrastination.

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, the Final Fantasy Series, Amaterasu or Reno's goggles. She still is confused about whether she owns Durus though.

**Thalkxene: **Seriously, does she own him?

**Xejicka: **I don't know. I will say that Sephiroth still hasn't tried to kill me in my sleep, yet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 17: Introductions and Orders**

**Hollow Bastion**

The smell of hot dogs filled the nostrils of Kathleen as she woke with a start. "Ugh! Get that thing away from me!" she said with disgust as she pushed the hot dog away.

"No problem," a blonde guy said as he took a bite out of the hot dog. "Mmmm..." he said with satisfaction as he finished his weanie in three bites. A pain surged through Kathleen's chest and she quickly clasped it.

"It feels like somebody shot me in the chest," Kathleen stated as she sat up.

"You _were _shot in the chest. I think everyone around here was," a dark haired woman said as she entered the area.

"Tifa?" Kathleen asked as she perked up.

"That's me," Tifa said with a smile. "So, you're Kathleen?"

"Yeah," Kathleen answered. She got up from the ground and walked up to her new teacher. "It's nice to meet meet you," she said as she shook hands with Tifa. Suddenly a white light flashed on both of their foreheads as soon as their palms touched. They both stumbled back, a bit dazed as they put one their hands near their own forhead. It felt like something hit them there and they obtained another thing, just something, into their minds.

"That was cool!" the blonde shouted with a mouthfull of hot dog. Shouting was regretable because he started to choke. He pulled out a water bottle and tried to pour water down his throat, but none came out. His eyes widened as he tried to pull off the heimlich manuever on himself. He was unsuccessful.

Tifa quickly ran behind him and wrapped her arms around him. With one quick thrust of a punch, the hot dog was out of the blonde. Kathleen started to laugh hard. She clutched her sides and she leaned forward as she laughed. The girl nearly fell to the ground from laughing. "What's your name?" she asked the blonde as she wiped years off her cheeks.

The blonde recovered form the choking and he straightened up. He back flipped to Kathleen and landed with the left side of his face facing her, his thumb pointing at his face and a grin that only accented the tattoo on his face. "It's Zell,"

Jessica walked away from the small army after a few minutes gaining consiousness. "Where are you going?" Sara asked as she followed Jessica.

"I don't want to say good bye yet. I'm not ready after all," Jessica replied sadly.

"It was your idea to come up here," Matt added with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yeah, and look what happened, we were all shot!" Jessica pointed out. She didn't want to tell anyone about the weird dream she had. It was fun, but weird. She had an urge to fight with her whip anyways. This time was too painful and the fighting would distract her from the pain.

"Look, Jessica. I may not miss Jackie as much as you do. I live with a lot of regret for not saving her when I could have. If I could go back in time, I would," Matt strongly pointed out. Jessica lashed her whip out at the man's leg. He jumped back and held his leg with a wince.

"I'll do this later, when I'm ready," Jessica scoffed as she walked away.

"If you're going to go, at least beware of the heartless," Sara warned. Matt was behind her, silently cursing to himself.

"I'm well prepared," Jessica replied as she pulled out her whip.

Reno and Durus walked away from where they dropped off Kathleen. "Are you sure it was a good idea to leave Kathleen with that woman, _unconsious_?"

"She wouldn't wake up whe we tried to wake her. I know Tifa, she'll take good care of Kathleen," Reno casually replied. His rod was resting on his shoulder.

"What now?" Durus asked.

"You don't have a weapon. Why don't we get you one," Reno suggested.

"Yeah, I'd agree, but we don't have the money. We need to get a job," Durus replied.

"I thought we already had a job,"

"We're not being paid in cash for being bodyguards. We suck anyways. We aren't waiting for Kathleen like we should and we got taken down by _one _girl with a crossbow,"

"Don't remind me," Reno sighed in embarassment. All he wanted to do now was fight. That weird dream he had just put him in the mood for action. There were few heartless running about, but they weren't fun to fight. The two bodyguards were getting near a few houses that were crowded together. They slowly walked through the streets.

A dark haired woman crossed their path. A whip held tightly in her right hand. Reno caught sight of the whip, the dark haired woman known as Jessica caught sight of the rod. They both looked each other in the eyes and with a second's flash, both weapons clashed.

Jessica's whip wrapped around Reno's rod, she yanked him up into the sky. Reno still held his weapon and sent a bolt of electricity through his rod. It surged through Jessica's body but she didn't drop her weapon. Instead she lashed her whip out again and grappled it around Reno's goggles. She yanked back and grabbed the goggles as Reno gave a look of embarassment and anger as he landed behind Jessica.

She twirled the goggles in her left hand with a smile on her face. "Mine now," she said as she put the goggles on her head like a head band. The madness continued as Reno swung his rod at Jessica's feet. She fell to the ground but didn't stop there. She used her whip and wrapped it around Reno's left hand. She managed to twist the whip aroung the rod and she quickly dived to her right. The rod snapped out of Reno's hand and landed w ith a thud far away from the brawlers.

Reno refused to give up. Jessica was still recovering from the dive so he used this free opportunity. He yanked the whip out of Jessica's hand and flung it out of both of their reach. The whip almost hit Durus. Luckily he moved out of the way as the whip hit the wall behind him. Jessica and Reno now had their hands around each other's throats.

Reno almost looked nude without those goggles. Durus walked away from the insanity. He turned a corner and heard a crash from behind him. He didn't bother to look back because he didn't want to deal with the idiocy of his partner. So he walked to the place he tried sushi for the first time.

He felt through his pockets but sighed in annoyance as he found no munny. He dealt with that and decided to window shop at the weapons store. It gave him time to think, something he hadn't really done in a while.

_'Dammit, Fate. Why did you deprive me of the ability to use darkness? I couldn't protect Kathleen because I couldn't summon Soul Eater. I need a weapon. I need it so you can fulfill your end of the bargain to me. I know I saw that girl that I danced with at the ball before. I know I did. I want to see her again. I have to.' _Durus thought to himself.

The replica was too lost in his thoughts to notice a light brown skinned girl behind him. She tapped his shoulder and he jumped a foot in the air with a small scream. The girl started to laugh as Durus turned around."Oh, hi Ammi," he said with a slightly embarassed voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm looking for a weapon here," she lied. "Do you finally remember your name?" she asked.

"Oh, uh... yeah!" Durus relied, almost forgetting about how he lied about having amnesia. "It's Durus Nero Vesper," he cooly replied as he pointed to himself.

"It's a nice name," Amaterasu complemented, knowing full well that Durus was lying through his teeth about amnesia. She couldn't talk though, nor should she. "I guess you're looking for a weapon?" she commented.

"Yeah, I can't afford any though. Not even a small dagger,"

"Why don't you follow me? I know where you can get a good weapon, the only price you have to pay is a short walk," Amaterasu said as she walked away. Durus followed her, seeing he had nothing to do. He didn't want to deal with Reno either. So he followed the girl into the streets.

**The World That Never Was**

Jackie woke up with a slight start. She was held tightly in the arms of someone. She was lying in a couch in what appeared to be a vast library. The embrace she was in was comforting, her head resting on the chest of a man and his head resting on top of hers. Things felt so calm and comforting like this. that is, until Jackie noticed a familiar crest on the bare part of the chest of the man that held her.

Without even a millisecond's pass Jackie kicked the unfortunate man off the couch. He landed on the table across from the couch and broke it on landing. Needless to say, the poor man woke up, and not very comfortably either. "Owww..." he said as he got up from the destroyed table and he rubbed his right arm. "What was that for?"

"I'm sorry, Demyx. I thought you were somebody else," Jackie nervously apologized. She thought it was Xemnas at first. What a nightmare it would have been for her to wake up in his arms. She put her arms around herself as it was starting to get cold in this room, but then, she was in a short tube top. Zexion walked into their area ofo the massive library. A book was held open in his right hand.

"It's about time you two woke up. You're very heavy sleepers," Zexion commented as he snapped his book shut.

"It's cold in here," Jackie commented as she rubbed her arms, ignoring Zexion.

"What makes you say that?" Demyx asked Zexion.

"You two obviously didn't hear Number Ten's screams of pain nor did either of you wake up when we dragged you here. I honestly thought the gambler's screams would wake the dead, it was so loud," Zexion replied in his usual mysterious voice.

"Still cold here," Jackie said as she started to shiver, ignoring the cloaked schemer. Suddenly something black plopped on top of her. She quickly pulled the black mass off, only to realize it was a cloak. "Ummm, thanks," Jackie said as she slipped on the small cloak and looked up to see who was generous enough to give it to her. She let out a small shreik as she looked up to find the tall Lexaeus looking down on her. "Tall," she said in a weak, but high pitch voice.

"Any reason why you two are here?" Demyx asked his superiors.

"Our orders were to move to a new base. We came here to gather some of our belongings as well as some other things," Zexion said as he stared at Jackie. She became very scared and she tried to scuttle off the couch and behind the nearest book shelf. She couldn't even get past the edge of the couch as Lexaeus grabbed her by the tail and pulled.

"Damn that tail," Jackie said in a scared voice.

"We're leaving right now," the so called Silent Hero said as he formed a portal with his free hand. Jackie tried to cling onto the couch. She had no avail as she felt the darkness entangle her. Then all that was left in the library was a confused Demyx.

He looked down to notice that part of his cloak was partially unzipped. He hastily zipped it up and walked out of the libraray without too much care.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **I'm sorry to say, but this will be that last chapter I'll write for a while. The reason is for many things: I have writer's block, I need to read the new Harry Potter book so no one will spoil it for me, I have a summer reading assignment I have to do as well as some other things I'm procrastinating.

**Thalkxene: **The story has turned angsty on us and we need to find some funny ideas.

**Xejicka: **I already have a few, but if you readers have some ideas, it would be greatly appreciated.

**Thalkxene: **This chapter felt like a filler chapter.

**Xejicka: **Yeah and I can't think of anything funny. This sucks, writer's block is pure evil! Thanks for reading, please reveiw.


	18. Hit Where It Hurts!

**Xejicka: **I'm back! Man, does it feel good.

**Thalkxene: **Tell the nice readers the message you have for them.

**Xejicka: **Yeah, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so

A couple of chicken burritos and a nice cup of hibiscus tea later.

**Xejicka: **So so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated for over a month. I had school, the new Harry Potter book, a procrastinated book report, homework, band and writer's block eating at me. I know it's no excuse for the hold back, but this chapter was hard and I am working my nonexistant tail off to write funnier stuff.

**Thalkxene: **Xejicka finally found out what a Mary Sue was!

**Xejicka: **And Gary Stu. I now have to do some serious editing to do on a lot of my characters. I'm sorry if some of you nice readers noticed and got disturbed by it. I will try to make the characters more normal and hilarious. Can't say that for Fate because she is based on nobody in particular. Everyone else though, is based on somebody I know. Especially Matt. So don't think some of the people on here a little farfetched because some of the people I know have weird abilities.

**Thalkxene: **It's the first Jackie free chapter! One step closer to de-mary sueifying the characters!

**Xejicka: **Actually, that was accidental. This chapter would have been alot longer if I added her story in and it would have held the writing off another couple weeks. I've been in desperation on experiments. I often found myself questioning: What would Hojo do?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts Series, Final Fantasy Series, the actual being that is Durus, only his name, Amaterasu- she belongs to the great writer rikufanattic, or Reno's crotch.

**Thalkxene: **Thank you rikufanattic for telling us about the ownership of Durus.

**Xeijcka: **I feel so bad for what I did to Reno in this chapter. I love him to death, man do I love him. But hitting him is fun, not bashing! I still think Sephiroth is out to get me. I feel his shadow lurking...

**Thalkxene: **I may be a girl, but even I winced when I read over this.

**Xejicka: **Somewhere, out there, Reno is plotting my doom. It will be the most painful thing I'll ever experience, even writing his bit was painful.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 18: Hit Where it Hurts!**

**In an alley way**

"Say my name, bitch!" Jessica evilly and furiously to the very very unlucky Reno. The unfortunate turk was pinned to the ground. Tears crawled down his tattooed cheeks as he felt the vile knee cap of death dig deeper and deeper into his crotch. Reno's whole life, or the past five minutes at least, flashed before his eyes. How had he gotten himself into this mess?

Reno thought on it for a split second. The last thing he remembered was tripping on his own rod, falling back and seeing the psycho bitch pounce on him like a wild puma. The evil bone structure of joints and bones dug mercilessly deeper and deeper. "I don't even know what it is!" he cried out in a very high pitch voice.

"It's Jessica," Jessica replied in a normal voice. The force of the knee cap let off, for only as long as Jessica said her name. The knee ap dug back into Reno. He couldn't handle it anymore, this woman may have just deprived him of his ability to have kids! With a rush of adrenaline, he slammed the maniac off him with all the force and energy his arms could muster. Jessica flew back and slammed against a nearby wall.

Reno got up and ran for his electro rod as Jessica recovered from the blow. Reno grabbed the rod, the pounding of running feet became audible. Jessica charged at Reno, her fist ready to throw a hard hit. Reno knew she was coming and he quickly turned around, whacking Jessica in the face with his rod. She flew back on the ground with a hard thud. The turk looked down at the fallen woman.

She looked back at the fiery red haired man. Her nose had a large amount of blood coming from it. "That hurt like Hell," she said in a normal, nonpsychotic toen as she wiped the blood off her face with her arm. "Thanks for knocking some sanity back into me," she said as she got up from the ground. Reno was hopelessly and utterly confused.

"What the Hell is wrong with you?!" he questioned Jessica.

"That was a fun fight. I love the physics here. I'm sorry if I injured you if I did," Jessica glanced down. " I probably did," she said with a small chuckle as she gathered her mangled whip. "I've been dealing with a bunch of crap lately. Kinda stressed me,"

Reno saw he was dealing with a mentally unstable woman. That and there was something bothering this woman, he didn't really want to know. He could only figure that it started before the fight even happened. "That's no excuse for fighting dirty!" he shot back at the dark haired woman.

"I'm sorry, turk. I'll make it up to you later,"

"What did you call me?"

"A turk, thst's what you are, aren't you?"

"How di-" Reno was nver able to finish his sentence as a large body heartless crashed next to Jessica, forming a small crater.

"What the fuck is that?!" Jessica spurted as the massive heartless recovered from its great fall.. Being from Earth and not being a gamer, Jessica had no idea what she was up against.. Neither did Reno. They backed away from the heartless as it started to lunge itself at them. The two brawlers knew they were in for a fight.

A cocky grin formed on Reno's face. "Wh o ever kills that fatass first gets a free meal," he said, placing the bet. Jessica shot a cocky grin straight back.

"And if I win, you owe me a new weapon," she replied as she held out her whip.

"Deal," Reno pulled out his electro. The large body crashed into the wall near Reno.

"One thing that bothers me is wondering where that thing came from," Jessica added.

**A few minutes earlier at a different area of Hollow Bastion...**

"Why can't we use swords, or something like that? C'mon! They're superior weapons. It only makes sense," Kathleen complained. They had barely started the lessons and she was already tired due to the fact she hadn't eaten in a while. Zell shot her a look of disgust. Tifa looked a little displeased, but rather patient and calm all the same about Kathleen's remark.

"Learning to fight with your fists _is _useful!" Zell pointed out angrily Tifa nodded in agreement before she put in her input.

"Learning to not depend on weapons and only your hands is much handier than you think. You can be attacked anywhere at any time and you'll always have your hands to rely on," Tifa said in an optimistic tone. Kathleen shruged and rolled her eyes. She wasn't convinced, she would have rather had a sword.

"Whatever," she grumbled as she came closer to her teacher as she thought of ways to cut out of this lesson. A small rumbling sound filled the air.

"I told you should have eaten that hot dog," Zell told to Kathleen.

"Do not mention those damn hot dogs and it wasn't my stomach," Kathleen shot back in a hateful tone. The rumbling grew louder and louder. It sounded like something big was coming for them. Out of nowhere it seemed, a giant, morbidly obese heartless appeared. How it managed to do this, no one could figure out, the heartless jumped and landed, forming a giant crater. A powerful shock wave emitted from its landing, causing the three fighters to fall back.

"G-giant fat thing," Kathleen said in a shaky voice as she tried her best to scuttle away. tifa took no time to recover and she charged at the heartless. The Large body hurled itself to the fallen Zell and Kathleen. Kathleen was frozen in place with fear..

Zell jumped up and grabbed Kathleen with him, barely being smashed by the fat creature. It wasn't over yet as the Large Body thrust itself at them again. "Is it still at us?" Zell asked Kathleen as they were fleeing.

"I'm not looking," Kathleen shot out as she could feel the monster almost nip at her heeals. They were far from out running it. The wall came closer and closer and closer. "Smash," was the only word Kathleen could utter as all hope drained away from her. She just stopped in the middle of the chase.

Out of nowhere Tifa jumped out in front of the heartless. She pulled her right arm back, fist held tightly and proud. With undeniable strength she unleashed a punch so hard that the Large Body became airborne.

Zell and Kathleen watched in utter amazement, dumbfounded as the heartless flew over their heads and far beyond the horizon. The students' mouths hung open, jaws loose. Tifa brushed some dirt off herself as she neared her pupils.

"That's it, I'm learning. Gimme the gloves," Kathleen bluntly said as Zell quickly handed her a pair of navy, fingerless gloves. Tifa smiled. Zell was still wide eyed with shock and disbeleif. Kathleen took a deep breath. "That was amazing,"

"I wish I could fly up in the air like that," Zell said as he looked at the horizon where he last saw the heartless.

"Same here, but I don't want to be punched," Kathleen agreed with a nod of her head as she looked at the horizon. A light bulb clicked in Tifa's mind as she sudedenly thought of a great idea.

"How about this, if you guys practice hard enough, I can toss you. Not only will it be a way to motivate you guys, but it will also teach you how to land if your enemy ever throws you,"

"Really?!" the two students spurted with great enthusiasm. They were getting wide eyed and happy faced, like a child receiving a puppy they always wanted for Christmas or a certain authoress having her writer's block taken away in the form of a kiss given by a character she constantly fangirls about (I'm still waiting, Demyx). Tifa gave a happy nod. From then on, Kathleen never complained about her boxing lessons. If only the same could be said about the hot dogs.

**In another part of Hollow Bastion**

Durus followed Amaterasu through all the streets and alleyways. Twists and turns curved this way and that. It he wasn't following Amaterau, Durus would have been lost several mailboxes ago. "Uhhh..., Ammi?" he asked with an unsure tone.

"Yeah?" Amaterasu looked back back at Durus, both uhhh... They look like teenagers, but they aren't. The authoress will just call them neophytes, though she is very aware that this is one of the most incorrect uses of the word. Yes, where was the authoress? Oh yeah. Both neophytes were running through the alley ways. Amaterasu was looking back at Durus, she seemed to know where she was going.

"When are we going to get to the place where that weapon is?" Durus asked as he continued to follow the dark haired female.

"We're almost-"

BAM!

Poor Amaterasu never saw the low hanging sign coming. It had knocked her clean in the head and onto the ground. "You okay?" Durus asked as he helped Amaterasu up.

"Of course she is," a familiar voice answered. A woman steppedout of the shadows. She wore a long, zipped up, black sleeveless shirt with a very low cut. Over it was a long black coat that was shoulderless and it had large sleeves, but you could still see the few rings on her fingers. A dark violet belt with a pocket like sack hung loosly on her hips. Her greying dark violet hair reached her shoulders, layered with her bangs covering her eyes and the left side of her face. "Honestly, Amaterasu. I put up a sign that would specifically prevent this situation from occuring," the woman continued. Amaterasu looked up to a sign that bluntly stated: Do not look back while running.

"Hello, Fate," Durus said as if this situation wasn't in the least. Amaterasu got up from the ground and massaged her forehead.

"Hello, Durus," Fate greeted with a cool smile.

"Owwww," Amaterasu moaned painfully.

"Sorry about that," Fate said to the bruised girl. "My, Durus, you've been a great body guard,"

"Are you kidding me?! I was shot with out even landing a hit against an assassin with a crossbow!" Durus interjected.

"Just as planned,"

"What do you mean _planned_? Was it intentional for me, that one idiot and Kathleen to get shot?"

"If you weren't shot, then you wouldn't have seen _her _again,"

"Her?" Amaterasu asked. She was already lost in confusion from the arising argument.

"So it really was her at the ball. I knew I had seen her before. Fate, why couldn't she remember me?"

"She doesn't remember you because the events have not happened yet and those masks had to serve some purpose," Fate replied.

"What?" Durus was starting to get confused himself.

"I'm confused," Amaterasu sighed as she started to massage her temples. Fate sighed and took a deep breath.

"Durus, your birth hasn't occured yet,"

"Then how am I here?"

"Let me finish. You are here because I took you back in time to start your training. The date of your birth draws near. I've kept my end of our bargain. I know you have kept yours to the fullest that you could manage,"

"So that means I actually get it?" Durus was surprised. "Even though I let Kathleen get shot, I still get _it_?" Fate nodded wit a smile.

"That ball was fated to happen. You did all you could do to protect. You shall get rewarded for your efforts,"

"Yes!" Durus did a small jump in the air. "Does that mean I get the ability of darkness back?"

"No," Fate replied rather bluntly.

"What?!"

"You abused that power too much. You need to rely on the light and the gifts you have been given for strength. I only prevented you from using the darkness. You now have the official opportunity to use it. Yet if there is usage of this darkness, then I shall have no other choice but to banish you to its realm,"

"That just sounds harsh," Amaterasu added, cutting into the conversation.

"He deserves it. The darkness was easily consuming his heart. I should have done this earlier, if he used the darkness anymore, then he would have gone into the realm of darkness anyways. Durus, why don't you clean yourself off of that impurity. The date of your birth draws nears and you want to be simple and clean,"

"Fate got you an early birthday present!" Amaterasu interrupted only to get bopped in the back of the head by Fate. "Owwww," Amaterasu rubbed the back of her head as she silently questioned herself on why she had gotten involved wit hsuch an abusive woman.

"Don't you interrupt me. But she is right Durus. I got you a few gifts," Fate unsheathed what appeared to be a double bladed katana.

"A souba? Fate, I seriously don't think I should carry one of those around," Durus remarked, sounding almost ungrateful and worried at the same time.

"Why not? It's a good weapon. Very durable, sharp-""

"I live with Reno! I don't know if you noticed, but I bear a striking resemblance to the guys that tried to kill him at one point in his life time. You may not fear death, but I do!"

"Calm down, Durus," Fate spoke calmly. "Gustraba," she said as she moved her arm up and down slowly. "Gustraba,"

"Gustraba," Durus repeated, getting a lot calmer and a bit dazed. Amaterasu gave both people an odd look.

"Gustraba?" Amaterasu questioned with a chuckle. Fate looked at the girl, a kind smile formed on her face rather than expected annoyance.

"It's a calming word with magical properties not even I can comprehend. Very useful on so many levels. Look at the young man, he's calm," Durus was completely dazed out. His mind drifted off into spce. His eyes caught onto the souba that Fate still held out and what was behind it. His eyes caught attention to the very low cut in Fate's shirt.

"Fate, are you even wearing a bra?" he bluntly asked.

WHAM!

The look of rage on Fate's face would have been enough to scare Beelzebul himself. Amaterasu covered her face, whether to hide the look of horrer or to bottle the laughter she had, nobody knew. Durus stumbled over, clutching the side of his face that was hit. Some tears crawled down his cheeks as he winced in pain. "What the Hell?!"

"Never, under _**any **_circumstances, do you _**ever **_ask a woman if she is wearing a bra!" Fate said so feircly that both neophytes, again it's incorrect usage, shuddered at her words. Durus managed to stand up straight, a large bruise now visible under his right eye. He looked down at what Fate hit him with.

"A boat oar? Honestly, old woman, how old are you?"

WHAM!

Wrong question. Poor Durus never saw it coming. "Never, _**ever **_ask a woman her age, let alone call her old!" Fate said with even more rage, a vein started throbbing on her head. Her words became even more stern with every word she said.

"I was just questioning your maturity, not your direct age, dammit!" Durus cursed. He was now holding the left side of his face. Amaterasu looked down at the mage's second weapon of choice and she stepped back a few feet. It was just the woman's left hand!

"It does not matter. I thought I taught you better than that, Durus," Fate scoffed as she folded her arms.

"My face," the silver haired teen weakly moaned as he still clutched his cheeks.

"Those were the worst early birthday presents anyone could receive," Amaterasu pointed out.

"Those weren't the birthday presents," Fate corrected.

"Any other questions I shouldn't ask?" Durus asked with an almost sarcastic tone. He qickly flinched after asking for fear of being hit again, but Fate didn't mov.

"On your behalf, there is only one more that should not be inquired. Never, even as a joke, should you ask any female this: What are the odds of me having a threesome with you and your sister tonight?"

"Okay...," Durus replied, unable to think of how he would be put in a situation where he would ask such a question. "If this is all you had to give me, then I'm leaving. Bitch slapped by the hand of Fate," he muttered the last sentence under his breathe. Durus turned away after hastily grabbing the souba that Fate barely noticed it was taken from her hands.

"Glad you enjoyed the gift!" the time mage called out with a smile. Amaterasu stood next to the time mage, unsure of what to do next.

"Not much of a birthday. He should have received more. Who is _her _anyways Amaterasu asked the woman clad in black.

"_Her _is someone that he's worked almost a year to see. In a way, she is his gift. She is all he had to settle for when I wouldn't let him see the kind memory witch. He couldn't see that young girl after I saved him. I love the ability to control time and space. Without it, his existence would not have been possible,"

"His existence?"

"He wasn't suppossed to live and I saved him. He stayed with me in my realm and I educated for almost the equivalent of a year. The girl he refers to gave him a drive or motivation. Of what level, I'm not certain. I do know her memories keep him alive and hopeful. He was a lot happier than I expected when I had to take him away," Fate answered. She quickly bumped herself in the forehead. "I almost forgot!" she blurted out, almost looking clumsy.

"What?" Amaterasu couldn't even finish her one worded sentence beforer she saw Fate disappear, reappear next to Durus only to stab him in the neck with something. "What are you doing?!" Amaterasu asked with shock in her voice as she quickly ran to the stabbed young man. Durus was writhing, small shreiks of pain emitting from his lips as he collapsed to the ground. Fate stood next to him, looking down stoically at the pained young man, an empty syringe held tightly in her right hand.

"I only gave him a small boost, to make up for the fact he cannot use darkness freely. Refining Jenova cells can have as amazing impact on a person's physical being," the time mage said calmly as she watched the replica stop writhing. She quickly stuck a small, circular bandaid with a smiley face on it on the part of Durus' neck that was injected.

"Jenova cells?! How did you get those?! Why Durus?!" Amaterasu started questioning hysterically, holding the now unconsious Durus in her arms as she kneeled down.

"I got them the old fashioned way, I stole them. There are no coincidences, Amaterasu. That should be enough said. The young man will be okay. Just leave him-" the loudest bowel movement anyone could ever hear interrupted the sound waves. Amaterasu stood stiff, her nose twitching violently from the foul stench that reached her nostrils. The fart seemed to continue, Fate stood there, her expression blank but eyes wide. Flames suddenly shot out of her rear until the sound of the massive fart ended.

Embarassment consumed the mage, her face flushed. "Redo!" she shouted as she lifted her staff only to stop as Amaterasu clung down on the mage's arm with the weight of her entire body.

"No! Don't redo! Do not redo!" Amaterasu pleaded.

Fate shook the girl off her arm. "Geroff! I won't redo if that's what you want. I was hoping to only repeat theevent without the embarassment," Amaterasu landed on her rear as she looked at Durus. "Relax, I already have someone out there that will get him," a couple of brown packages suddenly replaced the rod in Fate's hands. "I need you to deliver something for me, but here's a gift for suffering," the time mage said as she tossed one of the brown packages to Amaterasu.

Upon catching, she ripped open the box to pull out a long, white, short sleeved jacket that had buckles on the sleeves and a zipper that went down the front. The next item she pulled out was a small black t-shirt with white words on it that the girl promptly read aloud. "Join the darkside, we have cookies," Amaterasu looked at the white letters and the crude monster with cookies on the t'shirt. She shot Fate a dirty look, who in turn replied with a chuckle.

"C'mon! It's a funny shirt. The letters glow in the dark. Use it fing your way through the darkest darkness!" Amaterasu shot Fate a look that bluntly said: You are an idiot. "That jacket is cute too. It was almost stolen from its previous owner on a regular basis. It's that awesome!"

"It's _used? _Fate, where did you get this?"

"I broke the fourth wall, got a problem with it? On another note, I need you to deliver this other package to a dancing fruit, ya got it?"

"Don't you have Reno to rape?" Amaterasu's voice was filled with sarcasm.

"In do time, hun," Fate patted Amaterasu on the shoulder, thrust the other package in the girl's arms and pushed her away. "Off you go!" It was until Amaterasu disappeared around a few alley corners that the sound of a man's clapping hands filled the air.

He was laughing as he applauded as he walked closer to Fate. It was a mysterious Asian man, a smile on his face. "That was hilarious! I loved the part where the flames shot out,"

"Good to know you enjoy the broken language barrrier," Fate's voice filled with sarcasm and hatred. If you could see her eyes, you would have seen fire in them. She let out a growl. "You ruined a good moment," her words cold as ice. She shot her rod up to the sky. "You have four seconds to run, five seconds ago!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **Perhaps I should have given Durus his own chapter. Oh well. -starts rumaging through closet- Hey, Thalkxene?

**Thalkxene: **-looks up from a vampire novel- Yeah?

**Xejicka: **Have you seen my white jacket and my darkside cookies t-shirt?

**Thalkxene: **I thought you were wearing them the other day.

**Xejicka**: I was, but I can't find them anywhere. You didn't steal them, did you?

**Thalkxene: **I wouldn't dream of fitting into a size small, Xejicka.

**Xejicka: **Dammit, those were my favorite shirts. I need them. On another note, I would like to thank you guys out there for reading.. I'm trying to make it funnier and I'm trying to demary sueify the characters. I'm sorry if the story isn't going the way you like it. I know the dialogue was crap in this chapter and I was mean to Reno.

**Thalkxene: **Poor Reno's crotch. I still hope he can have kids.

**Xejicka: **I'm trying to get this story more rolling. I have no idea when I'll have the next chapter up. Writer's block still attacks me periodically. I learned watching Family Guy and American Dad help out with humor's block. I need emotion. Note to self, get a thesarus.

**Thalkxene: **Sorry guys, but don't expect any chapters anytime soon. Band, honors classes, FFA, an English teaher from Hell and writer's block can make writing for fun time magically disappear.


	19. Will Work For Food And Munny

**Xejicka:** I'm finally back! -gets hit in hit with large block labeled writer's- Ow! Yeah, now I remember.

**Thalkxene: **It's about time.

**Xejicka: **Derh! I know this update was longer than the last and I'm sorry. I'll be blunt on the reasons this time. There was writer's block, my deviantart account, some bouts of sadness for no reason, an English book report on The Last of the Mohicans, an advanced Plant Science essay on how to feed the world and band.

**Thalkxene: **-whistles- Yeah, not like she has time to write.

**Xejicka: **I've actually lost a lot of confidence about my writing skills. English class isn't helping at all. I'm trying to increase my vocabulary skills. I'm looking for humor so if anyone has ideas, share them and I'll give you credit.

**Thalkxene: **It would like to be known that before you even read anymore, watch Robin Hood: Men in Tights.

**Xejicka: **I'm not going to say why. Just watch the movie, it's awesome. I don't care if it takes you a month before you reveiw, because with the rate things are going, it could be another month before I submit another chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series, Robin Hood: Men in Tights, Amaterasu or dancing fruits.

**Thalkxene: **Why do you keep putting up a disclaimer for every chapter?

**Xejicka: **To update on things I don't own. That and it gives me an excuse to do a rant before every chapter. -masamune lands right next to Xejicka- Gah!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Will Work For Food and Munny**

**Castle Oblivion**

A considerably large amount of laundry was thrust in Jackie's arms as well as a broom, a mop, a bucket and various other cleaning supplies. She let out a loud scream when a very large pair of underwear landed on her head, which led to her falling to the ground.

"Gleh!" the berserker coughed as the stench attacked her nostrils.

"You are to do our laundry as well as do the cooking and cleaning. Do I make myself clear?" Zexion's words felt demanding and authoritative. Lexaeus towered over both Jackie and his comrade. She nervously looked up at the _Silent Hero_. She had met several tall people in her life, maybe even taller than this man, but they were never this intimidating. She managed to get back on her feet only to notice the chore chart hanging on a nearby wall. It specifically said the Lexaeus had the said chores.

"Why can't you do it? It's your job," Jackie pointed out to him.

"Look at the cloak you're wearing," the berserker looked down. The cloak looked like a miniture version of the organization cloak. Its sleeves were elbow lengthed and the rest only went down to her kneecaps. "That was the result of me doing the laundry," Lexaeus stated.

Jackie looked down dumbly at the cloak she wore. It fit her just fine, but there was one thing that bothered her if what Lexause said was true. "How the Hell did the zipper even remain intact?" she asked as she tugged on the zipper. Unfortunately, she was smacked in the head as soon as she finished her sentence. "What was that for?!"

"A lady should not use foul language,"

"It was just the word Hell."

BAM!

"Owww, dammit," the young berserker groaned as she rubbed her head. She saw the hand come back to hit her again and quickly flinched, arms held out to protect herself. The hand never made contact with her head. Jackie lowered her arms to see who her savior was, only to grimace.

"I don't need you injuring my latest test subject," Vexen coolly said as he held Lexaeus' arm back. He then turned his attention to the lastest test subject, who only gulped.

"Oh shit," Jackie said as she slowly backed away without realizing it. She did not move two inches before she found herself falling back and landing on her rear end. She looked down at what caused her to trip only to be put into a state of panic. Her hair's length had apparently gotten so long in such a short period of time for it had reached the point that she could walk on it.

Jackie suddenly started to hyperventilate as she started to feel very weak. "Get up!" the _Chilly Academic _commanded. The new experiment hastily stood up, shaky and having odd breathing patterns.

"M-my h-hair! What the Hell did you do to me?!" Vexen slapped Jackie across the face.

"I don't aproove of such language either. You know where that hair came form,"

"You don't hit a woman," Jackie shot back, that slap in the face put a rather small amount of sanity back into her. "I just wanna know how my body can sustain this hair growth. I feel weak, crap," she said under her breathe.

"Berserker," Zexion corrected behind Jackie. She nearly jumped out of her skin. Had he been standing behind her this whole time? "Get the laundry done. Lexaeus will call you when our next meal is needed," the _Cloaked Schemer _spoke, reading his Lexicon, not even looking at Jackie.

"Ehhh, where's the laundry room?" she asked as she tried to pick up all of the cleaning supplies and dirty clothes. Lexaeus bluntly pointed at the door right next to her. "Thanks," she quickly said as she hurried into the room.

All the laundry and cleaning supplies fell to the floor upon entrance. Jackie clutched her nose and stomach as she gagged. "Ugh! Dammit, why am I smelling things? My sense of smell hardly ever works, why now?" A knocking came from the other side of the door.

"Stop cursing and talking to yourself and get back to work," a voice said on the other side of the door.

"Stop eavesdropping on me, old man," Jackie shot back. She sat on the ground and massaged her eyes. This entire situation was bad on her, especially the language rules. Not many people know this, but Jackie cussed, alot. So much that she could make Cid Highwind run for his money or munny or gil, which ever currency you prefer. She looked at the pile of clothes. Their stench was enough to drive her into insanity. "What choice do I have?" she got up and started the foul chores.

An hour or so passed and the accursed laundry had finally transcended past the washer machine. Jackie had no idea why it took her so long to just simply start a load; nonetheless, it would be another hour at least before the laundry would be done. The only thing the berserker knew was that she could never look at underwear or Lexaeus the same again. There was nothing else to do so Jackie decided to take leave.

She slammed the door open only to have it hit something with a crash, a wobble and then the sound of a man falling to the ground with a thud. "Crap, who did I hit this time?" Jackie asked aloud with a hint of anger and dread in her voice. A small groan of pain replied. The berserker looked at the other side of the door and even more dread enveloped her.

Vexen was crouching, holding one side of his face that appeared to be hit. "What do you think you're doing?! Slamming a door open like that!" he shouted.

"What were you doing behind the door, old man?"

"Have some respect for your elders,"

"Whatever, you didn't answer my question,"

"..."

"You were eavesdropping on me, weren't you?!"

"..."

"That's sick! That is just **sick** and **wrong**. What kind of sick pleasure do you get out of that?!"

"..."

"Ugh! I'm going to the kitchen," Jackie stormed off angrily, only to trip on her own hair after walking a mere few feet. Then she quickly got up, picked up her hair and swung iot around her neck like a scarf and stormed off again. In a couple of minutes she would end up stopping again because she didn't even know where the kitchens were. None of that really concerned the _Chilly Academic_ though.

In no time at all, Vexen quickly pulled out a notebook and a pen and he frantically started to scribble a few notes. "That fiery reaction was all that I needed for a new experiment! You have my thanks!" His nose had a small stream of blood coming out of it with. He had a facial expression that truly made him look like an insane man.

Zexion was walking silently through the hallways. He spotted the mad scientist scribbling. "Fanatical are we?"

"Yes. She may be vitriolic at times, but she is just what I've needed for a few experiments I want to start,"

"Why don't you actually finish the experiments you start?" Zexion suggested with a wave of sarcasm in his voice.

"Yes, that wolf will be hard to tame. I'm sure with the proper education she'll...," Vexen started to ramble about possible experiments and other ideas. The _Cloaked Schemer _shook his head and walked away, uninterested in what his colleage had to say.

Zexion preferred walking than to using portals. The walks made him think, something that was always good, nobody or not. Unfortunately, the slate haired man didn't have time to think for he quickly ran into Jackie, who was silently cursing to herself about where she would go.

Her smell offended Zexion. He didn't know why. It always seemed to attack his senses in such a disturbing manner. It didn't matter whether she bathed or not, she still smelled foul to him. Perhaps Vexen could actually perform a useful experiment that could alter scents. It would be a small mercy to the _Cloaked Schemer_.

Jackie stopped her cursing. The smell of a person caught her attention. Ever since she had actually qualified as a berserker, her sense of smell not only worked to complete levels, but it also increased in potency. She was terrified of actually smelling herself for fear of passing out. That aside, she quickly noted Zexion's presence and turned around.

"Umm... Any chance of you portalling me to the kitchens?" Jackie nervously asked.

"Lexaeus hasn't called you down to the kitchens," Zexion replied.

"I know, but I'm starving and I figured I could go ahead and start cooking. Y'know, get accustomed to all the stuff in there," Jackie went on as she moved her wrists as she talked.

"How do you remain so thin? I assumed you received plenty of food or nutrients if you're with Vexen. Yet you're always starving," Zexion's voice almost had a hint of shock in it.

The berserker looked down. She always had a lanky build. She was thin compared to most of the people she used to hang out with. Now that Zexion mentioned it, she was even thinner than usual. She was always hungry ever since she found herself in the hands of the nobodies. She wished she knew why. Zexion said something she couldn't hear.

Jackie was suddenly off daydreaming about random things. The mental image of Zexion only in boxers came to her mind. A pleasing thought that caused the berserker to grin without realizing it.. She was so lost in her gleeful thoughts that she didn't even see the portal form beneath her feet.

**Hollow Bastion**

"You dumbass!" Logan screamed at Matt who was curently being held in the air by the front of his shirt. Logan's fists were turning white, a look of utter fury on his face. Both men as well as a few other memberss of the small army were out in the market area of Hollow Bastion.

"I'm sorry I didn't count the munny right. How was I suppossed to remember that you needed to add two zeros at least to make the money here equal to ours?" Matt replied almost sarcastically. He looked tiny compared to the man that was holding him.

"How about the fact that you played a game about this place?" Logan responded.

"So did Paul," Matt pointed out.

"Leave me out of this," Paul said as he turned his attention away from the display window he was looking inot. He couldn't afford whatever was in there.

"Those cloaked guys got a bargain on all of my manga. What are we going to do now? We're broke, the money we did have, we spent on a house and we have to do construction work for food!" Sara complained at Matt. Logan let go Matt who fell to the ground with a thud.

"A little work won't kill you guys . We were lucky just to get here and don't give me crap about the money. If you guys want some extra cash, then you have to get it the old fashioned way," With that statement, Matt got up from the ground, threw his hat off and did what he did best. Dance. Sara gawked at him. Logan slapped himself on the forehead before he pulled out his guitar and started tuning.

'We need amps. We could at least play for hotdogs," the blonde pointed at a hotdog stand not far from where he was sitting.

"Didn't think ability rings would be that huge," Paul thought aloud, clearly ignoring the guitarist. The large brunette was still looking at the showcase, marveling at the odd items. Sara just looked around, noticing that Matt already had some munny tossed into his hat, courtesy of a few flirty old women.

He gave a trademark grin to those kind enough to give him spare change. "I gotta get into some of that," Sara said to herself. She looked around frantically to see if there was anything she could do. Luckily, Paul noticed.

"Don't worry about the money," he reassured the short girl. "I know a way we can get some," with hat comment, he turned to the few refugees that bothered to stay withthem. "Any of you Mel Brooks fans?" a few nods and hands raises came as a reply. Paul was almost satisfied with this. "Good, now have any of you seen Robin Hood: Men in Tights?"

**Castle Oblivion**

Jackie landed flat on her face against the hard kitchen floor. "Oww, the guy could have at least warned me about the porta lto the floor," she groaned as she got up. Then the mental image of the sexy Zexion wearing only boxers found its way back into her head. "Damn that ADD," she sighed as she got back on her feet.

The kitchen was barren. There were pots and pans, but no actual food. Not that Jackie could see anyways. Her main issue was that she didn't know how to actually cook. She knew how to read recipes, but she didn't know any by heart. Cooking was Lexaeus' job, he should at least know how to do a little. Maybe the giant could help her somewhat.

The berserker snuck out of the kitchen and into another room. Much to her luck, Lexaeus was in there, furiously trying to figure out a rubix cube puzzle at a small table. Silently, she crept up behind the _Silent Hero _and tapped her shoulder.

WHAM!

The force of the fist knocked Jackie so hard that she flew back, breaking through the door and landing hard against the kitchen wallwith a crash. There was a sickening crack and pots and pans clattered on top of the human (or berserker) bowling ball. It was not long that Lexaeus charged into the kitchen to see the damage. "What did you need?" he asked calmly. He didn't even seem to notice that the kitchen door was merely reduced to splinters from his hit.

"An ambulance," Jackie replied bitterly. She managed to climb out of the pile of kitchenware, even though her stomach, arm and back hurt. Lexaeus took heed of this.

"Reflexes, sorry," his words felt no heart.

"I don't want to try to throw a hit against you if that was the result of a tap," Jackie tried to get on her feet. She hurt bad and she didn't like the sound of that crack. "Geez, all I wanted was some help with the cooking. If you're gonna back hand me, I'll do it myself," she scoffed as she brushed off her short cloak. Her arm hurt really bad. Not as bad as when Xemnas threw her, but comparable.

"Perhaps I'll do the cooking," Lexaeus suggested, a hint of concern developed as he spoke.

"Sweetness, thank you," Jackie thanked gratefully. She knew this guy wasn't called the _Silent Hero_ for nothing. "I owe you alot, I'll try to make it up to you. After a nap," she said as she walked out of the doorway. Fate would not be too kind on this girl upon exit.

**Hollow Bastion**

"We're men. We're men in tights. We stroll around the forest looking for fights," Within a short amount of time, Paul had gathered enough of his male companions to dance. Matt managed to get into their dance and his hat filled with even more munny. It wasn't the fact that these men were merely singing and dancing that got people's attention. It was _what _they were singing in dancing.

They drew so much attention that even shadow heartless peered over from hidden shadows to watch. Somewhere, high above, on a building, a nobody on duty was watching. "Should I be freaked out by this?" he asked. The authoress would like to say: Yes, Roxas, yes you should.

"We may look like _yancys_, but don't get us wrong or else we'll put out your lights!" a large crowd of people assembled around the dancers. Some were laughing, others were staring in shock. Amaterasu managed to get into veiw of this mob.

"Dancing fruit, dancing fruit...," she mumbled to herself. She hated how vague Fate was in her instructions. How did that woman expect her to deliver this package? Fate didn't even give a deadline, that would have at least hinted location. Amaterasu scanned over the entire box.

No notes, no words, no symbols, nothing of distinction. She growled to herself in some anger as she looked at the large crowd before her. The sound of men singing about tights drew her closer until she finally saw the root of attention. A few of the guys from the small army were now in the middle of a can can, every other man flipped backwards as they were singing their girly tune.

"They're all dancing fruits!" a wide eyed Amaterasu breathed. How could Fate be so cruel? After another minute of dancing, the men finally stopped. Most of them exhausted, some bowed as the crowd cheered and applauded. Only one man continued to dance in his own style as the crowd cheered him on. This man was the great Matt Holden. "There's my dancing fruit," Amaterasu said with a releived smile.

"Thank you, thank you," This man looked confident, but fruitier than others. He was dressed like a punk, but didn't act like it. No time like the present for pushing his buttons.

"I have a package for a dancing fruit," Amaterasu called out bluntly.

"That would be him," Sara pointed out to Matt. He gave her a dirty look then turned to Amaterasu. Sara laughed at him as she crouched down.

"Yeah, I'm not a fruit," Matt corrected. He wasn't convincing anyone.

"I have this box, do you want it or not, fruit?" Amaterasu asked impatiently. It wasn't like she was getting anything in return for this errand. If she was, she didn't know it.

"Stop calling me a fruit and I'll take it," Matt answered as Amaterasu tossed him the brown package. Logan, Paul and Sara immeadiately crowded around Matt in hopes of finding out what's in the box. Amaterasu shrugged her shoulders and walked. She had a feeling this wouldn't be that last she would see of this group.

"What's in the box?" Paul quickly pestered.

"How should I know? It's not even opened yet," Matt answered as he started to rip open the mysterious package only to get interrupted by a man's happy screams. A blonde was flying through the heavens, his happy screams getting louder and louder until...

CRASH!

Right into the hotdog stand. Hotdogs, buns, ketchup, pickle relish and bits of metal flew everywhere. The four Terrans (A/N: I'll call then Terrans because Terra means Earth and it sounds better than Earthlings. I am not ripping off Trinity Blood because there won't be any vampires in this story, at least not yet) ran over to the crash site. A blonde head witha tattoo on the left cheek popped out of the mess, a smile on his face and a hotdog in his hand.

"This really is a reward," Zell said tearfully with a happy smile on his face.

------------------------------------------

**Xejicka: **Guys, once again, I'm sorry for the slow updates. If you guys have any suggestions, give them to me. I'll give credit where it is due.

**Thalkxene: **We are fully aware of the typing and spelling errors. That's what you get when the only word processing program on your computer is Wordpad.

**Xejicka: **The thing is, I'm too lazy to download a program. I really really need to though.

**Sephiroth: **Then why don't you get off your lazy ass and get the program!

**Xejicka: **Gahhhh!!!!

**Thalkxene: **Hi Sephy, honey.

**Sephiroth: **Maybe one suggestion is to put me in the story more often.

**Xejicka: **I'm doing it right now, aren't I? About the credit thing... Thank rikufanattic for the fruit jokes targeted to Matt. If it weren't for her PMs, small army scenes wouldn't be as funny. I'd also like to thank her for letting me use Amaterasu. I would also like to say that most of Vexen's lines were ripped off the manga. The manga is funny and you should read it.

**Thalkxene: **Xejicka's birthday is on the 9th!

**Sephiroth: **Who cares?

**Xejicka: **I do. I would like to add that I actually gave a last name to one of my characters. Matt's last name is Holden. I'm trying to think of other last names for my other characters, but his was the easiest. Thanks for reading and try to reveiw!


	20. Vicis and Fortuna

**Xejicka: **Welcome back to the odd chronicles of Discovering Fate. Brought to you by... - picks up random shirt- This shirt with a good luck symbol on it.

**Thalkxene: **It's chapter 20! Whoo hoo!

**Xejicka: **It's not much to celebrate. The story has gone by very slow and I thought I would have gotten a lot more done by now.

**Sephiroth: Y**our writing is terrible and you are a slow underling that just bluntly sucks.

**Thalkxene: **At least you strive by. Because twenty is such a good number, lets celebrate.

**Xejicka: **I'll put in some odd, might be interesting information at the end of this chapter. That way, I won't bore you guys.

**Sephiroth: **No one cares.

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, the Final Fantasy Series, Saw, The Exorcist or frilly underwear.

**Sephiroth: **Frilly underwear?

**Xejicka: **Those things are painful and annoying. I would like to say that I finally have a beta! Hallelujah! Does that me that my story will be completely error free? Nope, the will be typos in character spelling and maybe some tense, but I think it will be better from what it was.

* * *

**Vicis and Fortuna**

**The World That Never Was**

The superior of Organization XIII sat alone in a white room that held thirteen throne-like seats high. The man was silent, his posture held high with dignity and authority, despite the fact that no one was around. If one were to see Xemnas right now, they would have guessed he was lost in thought or was waiting for someone or something. In truth, he was, but he was not expecting his visitor to make such an entrance as she did.

The lowest throne rose so suddenly, the entire room vibrated. Xemnas looked up at the rising throne, unshaken, unstirred. His face scowled with some disgust as the throne rose higher than his. A white portal, barely visibly with all of the white in the room, appeared on the high throne and a woman in lavish violet robes appeared on it. Her legs crossed, her staff held limply in her right hand and a casual grin adorned her face.

"Fate," Xemnas spoke with sangfroid, though he should have been angered or annoyed by the woman's actions. Given the fact he lacked a heart, he shouldn't have cared. Yet Fate set herself superior to him. It would have been unacceptable if someone saw this. "You're late,"

"Even with time magic, one can have their inaccuracies," Fate responded as she stretched her leftwrist. "We still have unfinished business. There was not enough time to discuss what we needed at the ball," her relaxed grin turned into a scowl. "You didn't follow my orders,"

"I thought I transcended your expectations," the nobody replied with great composure.

"I asked you to simply defeat Earth's heart bearer, not gut her with an arial blade!" Fate's furious voice echoed through the entire room. "I do not ask for much, but when I do, I expect my orders to be performed correctly. She was in death's grasp. I had to perform rash actions. I allowed the light to save her and in the process, she no longer qualified as human. Not by most standards anyways. She was not meant to bear the light as well. Do you have any idea what that spells?! It spells Mary Sue!" Fate screamed as she stabbed her rod into the arm of her throne.

"Who or what is this Mary Sue?" Xemnas asked in mild confusion. Fate's fiery face flushed. (A/N: What a tongue twister!) She broke the fourth wall, again. This time, it was merely with slang. Hopefully chaos wouldn't ensue.

"Nothing, just a friend," Fate lied, her face now reverting to a more serious expression. She pried her rod out of the throne. She needed to continue back to the main center of focus. "Either way, the host suffered a death.

"With the laws of ownership, the person being sold receives the opportunity to suffer fatally and not die. You just wasted one of hers. If she suffers fatally again, she will not come back. If she dies, Earth's heart is gone forever,"

"Then should have let me-" Xemnas interjected but was quickly cut off.

"Her heart was not ripe. You sent her to her death by allowing Vexen to use her," Fate said so sternly her words were like stone and ice.

"You never gave me the warning the warning that it was her to bear Earth's heart. You led me to beleave it was Leah Riddick," Xemnas said unaffected by Fate's rising rage.

"It was a change of plans on short notice. The fact that Leah disappeared should have drawn attention to the change. What angers me is that you knew but you seemed to take pleasure out of torture. It baffles me how pleasure can come to those lacking hearts and yet pain makes them remember the slightest hints of pleasure," Fate sat back in her throne, immediately changing the subject. "I take it you haven't delivered those rings,"

Xemnas pulled out several rings from one of his pockets "Yes, I admit this small error,"

"Consider it a set back. Those rings would not only have enabled her to be your puppet, but mine as well," Fate said with her head tilting forward, creating a shadow over her eyes.

"Our contract stated that _I _had full ownership of her and all of her assets," Xemnas clenched his fists as he let memories of his past rage fuel him. Fate was nonchalant.

"And you do. Keep in mind that she has a weighted heart. She may act beyond your control. When that happens, I'll take over. You were the highest bidder and by all means you have all rights," Xemnas fists relaxed at these words. The rings clattered down onto the marble armrest. Fate looked down at all of the rings, just one drew her attention.

"You said that she was not meant to bear the light and yet that prophecy stated she will be," Xemnas said in a voice that sounded less angered.

"Just because it was written on her hand does not always mean it will only pertain to her. Why does everyone think that? I do not allow everything to happen intentionally. That light factor actually did provide some use. It made things a great deal easier for summoning who I wanted for the ball.

"That will provide a side effect on the heart. Her light she gained touched Organization XIII, that means her heart touched them. Their imprint will be left there like a tattoo. Heh heh... it wouldn't surprise me if she adopted some of their characteristics," Xemnas had a look that indicated he had a feeling of impending doom.

"May I ask some of the characteristics?" he asked with a voice that hinted concern, though he had none. Fate grinned.

"Nothing physical. She may start finding interest in the same things they do sooner or later. She may try to perform scenes from a famed movie titled the Exorcist if or when she gets paranoid on thinking she's possessed. Nothing you need to show false concern for," Xemnas didn't seem to pay attention to the exorcist part. Fate had her eye on the one ring that stood out from the rest. It was quite distracting to the woman. "Where did you get that ring, Xemnas?"

"You gave me these. Have we not discussed this before?" Xemnas implied.

"I did not give you one of those. I would like to know where you got it," Fate's voice was getting stern again. She leaned forward in her throne.

Xemnas picked up a small band. It had a diamond in the center with a very small ruby on each side. "This?" Fate nodded. "I believe I took it from the heart bearer. That is, after we took her down,"

"I know you own all of her assets, but that ring is worthless. May I give you the pleasure of getting rid of it?" Fate asked out of desire.

"What would one like you want with this?' Xemnas asked. Seriously, why would a woman like a Fate want with a ring?

"I collect antique jewelry. Why throw it away when one wants it? I dare naught take it from your hands for naught," Fate said with some eagerness. Though she was really lying. She liked antique jewelry, but that wasn't the reason she wanted the ring.

"What is the trade?" the ring disappeared from the Superior's hand. A dagger that was shaped like the crest of the nobodies appeared in his hand. "The dagger? How useless in the concern that I already have one,"

"No, not useless. You are aware of the effects that if one were stabbed in the heart by one. The heart is released, not captive by darkness as the rest of the body is anchored down. However, you were unaware that once it has served its one purpose, it disappears into the void. We all need backups, there's yours," Fate explained.

Xemnas was slightly pleased by this. Deep down, he felt like he was forgetting something. Fate all too easily sensed this. "You that you sent Jacquelyn to her death when you allowed the _Chilly Academic _to take hold of her," Fate reminded. "I will admit that this was through fault of my own,"

"Then I'll contact him and-" Xemnas was quickly interrupted by the woman in violet.

"It will be too late for you. I know you have not trusted a good share of the Organization that was sent to Castle Oblivion. I'll help you confirm whom you should trust. I will take matters..." Fate paused, a portal formed at one of the thrones. A cloaked man with platinum blond hair and a small mustache goatee combination appeared. Fat and Luxord's eyes connected.

In a flash of a second a card was seen flying straight at Fate as her rod was sent flying towards the _Gambler of Fate_. The card made contact with the woman's chest and she disappeared in a flash of white as her rod did the same before it could make contact with Luxord. Fate was late after all and this was her punishment for being so. So ends the meeting.

**Another Realm**

Leah sat comfortably in a small chair at a small table in a large, but decorative room. "Would you like some more toad-in-a-holes, Ms. Riddick?" a blond servant asked her. His long hair was parted in the middle, he had green eyes that would normally give a person the creeps. However, this man seemed kind and harmless. Strange, looked identical to someone that Leah had met before.

"No thanks, but could you get me some more milk?" Leah replied. She didn't bother to correct on the servant on how she should have been called misses or mistress. Yet, the man probably didn't notice the two rings on her ring finger on her left hand.

"I'll take a couple, Dwight," a man said as he appeared out of nothing. He looked to be in his early thirties, his neck length hair was loosely pulled back. He wore a white collared shirt that hung untucked over pale gray pants. The man's hands were in the pockets of his silver robe that hung open. He looked casual, despite his British accent, it was probably the small hairs on his chin that could only be excused as a goatee.

Leah just stared at the odd man. She really should have been shocked, but she saw enough portals that this was almost normal. "Dwight? That's his name?" The silver haired man chuckled at Leah as he sat across from her.

"It appears so. I wouldn't mind questioning the bloke that didn't leave a proper name dictionary out in the waiting room of name registry," he smirked. Leah didn't really get the joke, but she politely giggled. "So you're Leah Riddick I presume?"

"Yeah. I assume you're related to Fate. You know, the portal and wearing basically one color that matches your hair," Leah rambled.

"We're not necessarily related, but I do work with her. I'm who you may commonly refer to as Father Time, but call me Vicis or Vic," Vic introduced himself.

"Father Time? I thought Father Time had long, white hair and an even longer beard. I also thought he was old and carried a staff," Leah said in disbelief.

"I'm older than I look. You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance," Vicis wagged his finger. "Appearing old is not a wise function, neither is the long hair or beard,"

"Here's your toad-in-a-hole, sir, and the glass of milk for the lady," Dwight interrupted as he served the pair.

"Oh! Oh! Did he get me the toad-in-a-holes?" a blond woman butted in. Her hair was such a blond that it almost looked green like she had been swimming often, but the reality is that she hasn't. She appeared out of nowhere.

"I ordered them for you, Luck," Vicis held out the plate as the woman sat next to him and grabbed the plate with a smile. Her uneven hair parted on her left, it was scraggly around her face despite the fact she wore clover shaped hair clips.

"Thank you, love," she said to the man as she pecked him on the cheek. "How have you been, Leah?"

"I've had better. I'm still... adjusting," Leah replied reluctantly.

"Don't feel guilty. I can tell that you have been peering into what your friends do. Especially Jacquelyn," Lady Luck spoke in a chipper voice.

"I just feel bad. I know I was supposed to be in her spot. That stuff she's going through right now, that was supposed to be me. I should be dealing with that," Leah looked down at her belly.

"None of us expected you to be engaged, let alone pregnant. Jackie decided to take your place for you. She was only supposed to be your guide around Organization XIII. She made the deal herself," Vicis interjected.

"She didn't have to have her memories erased," Leah pointed out.

"She chose that herself, Leah. You were there. She wanted her memories gone if it were to protect the fates, to keep everything as it should be. She knew she would be questioned, she knew she would have gave in," Lady Luck responded as she bit a chunk out of her toad-in-a-hole.

Leah looked away. She had mentioned her friend's love of Organization XIII to them. She may have hinted off that Jackie knew a lot about them, even their deaths. "I can't do anything. I'm just sitting, watching everyone! I want to do something, I want to get involved. I hate this feeling I have. I hate how I can't go back," she sobbed.

"Leah, you did your purpose. You can relax. Fate may assign you tasks, but you shouldn't fret. You have a purpose and you're doing well. Just sit back and watch," Vicis reassured as he patted Leah gently on the back.

"I don't see why you allowed the transaction, my young friend," Lady Luck said as she took a sip out of her orange juice. "With my help, your baby would've turned out alright. Ugh, Fate and her ignorance. She knew that if Jacquelyn took the deal, she would have no help from me,"

"Jackie has no luck? That's heartless. She just wanted to help, why shun her?" Leah interjected as she bolted up.

"I liked the original plans and I will never let Fate forget that. She didn't keep the original plans and her punishment was t ogive no help to Jacquelyn. I will still help out in general, but not on the girl. Can we change the subject? I hate talking about this," Lady Luck said as she finished her breakfast.

"How about your wardrobe?" Vicis asked the red head. "Is your hair naturally red like that?"

Leah looked at her locks. "No, it's a lot lighter than this with more brown in it,"

"What a shame, that's such an ugly color. I'd hate to use that for your clothes. Could we please keep your hair red so your clothes can match?" Lady Luck asked. She was being awfully rude.

"I don't see why not," Leah finally noticed Lady Luck's outfit. It was a golden dress that went to the woman's ankles with a green air about it. There appeared to be a very low cut in the front that almost reached the belly button. One wouldn't know though, for there was a sunny scarf that covered the cleavage. There was a long slit on each side of the legs. They were pinned by three straps. The sleeves were big and elbow length. Each one had a gaping hole where most of the shoulder and arm stuck out. Leah gave a look of disgust at this outfit.

"You can design your own out," Lady Luck stated bluntly.

"It looks like you have cleavage and yet you have a scarf over it. That's just pointless," Leah pointed out. Vicis sensed a stupid argument or offensive remarks about to come. He quickly scuttled away from the table.

"It's better than some mothers out there who actually wear noticeable cleavage even though they are in there late forties," Lady Luck pointed out bluntly.

Somewhere, out there, in a different universe or galaxy or different solar system at least, a certain authoress sneezed. "Why does it feel like some deity or wannabe deity out there is talking about my mom?" she asked aloud. There was a loud knocking on the door.

"Stop talking to yourself!" a voice complained.

"Stop eavesdropping on me, old man!"the authoress shot back as she considered her writing. Somewhere, miles away in a different state maybe, a mother's nose itched as she quickly scratched it.

"What is it, honey?" her kind boyfriend asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling my own daughter is making fun of me through her writing," she replied.

Back to the unknown realm that shall hereby be dubbed as Fate's realm, Leah shook her head. "I hope everything is alright with my friends and family," she said sadly. Lady Luck merely replied with a sad expression.

**Castle Oblivion**

She didn't know how, she didn't know why, but Jackie was somehow strapped to an operation table. Her jacket was off, where, she didn't know but she was freezing. It had to be at least forty degrees Fahrenheit and at short tube top with pants did no justice. Her left arm was bound tightly with clothe and two sticks, indicating what that sickening crack she heard was. Vexen was looking through various drawers as Jackie felt the need to ask a few questions.

"Uh... Vexen?" she asked.

"Hm?" he responded, taking note to Jackie's talking but not turning from what he was looking through.

"I've been curious about something for a while. About when I went berserk and tried to kill Xemnas the second time. I felt like I was held down when everything went black and that's the last thing I remembered. I know something else happened," Jacker went on.

"It doesn't surprise me that you blacked out. You went berserk again after Saix held you down. He was able to keep you down we went to my lab to finally do some more tests," Vexen said as he moved to the other end of the lab, closer to Jackie. He started to shuffle through more drawers.

"How long have you guys been at this castle anyways?" Jackie asked, for some reason, she was starting to get scared.

"We've been here for quite some time. We only came back to the World That Never Was after Xemnas called us there. We only stayed there for a few days before returning here," _The Chilly Academic _started to quickly shuffle through many drawers, pulling out several objects of torture. Jackie's heart beat faster and faster with every item he pulled out.

There was a saw, a DVD of Saw, several syringes filled with acidic colored liquids, razor blades. A razor phone, a copy of Paris Hilton's greatest hits, a CD player, a car battery, scalpels, several loose papers, a rubber duck as well as other items that could possibly be used for torture.

"W-what are y-you looking for, V-vexen?" the berserker fearfully stuttered at the _Chilly Academic. _He turned his head with a satisfied smile that would only lead to Jackie needing hours of therapy later.

"Your cracked arm came in perfect timing for a new experiment. Ah ha!" he pulled out a small piece of paper.

"What's the piece of paper for?" Jackie asked nervously and fearfully.

"A picture that will prove to be of vital use in this test," Vexen said enthusiastically.

"What's the picture of?" Jackie asked, tension rising with fear.

"Something I could never perform on Saix," _the Chilly Academic _said as he drew nearer to the test subject

"What the Hell is the picture of, Vexen?" Jackie asked impatiently, sternly and yet fearfully, making her have a high pitch voice.

"It is a picture of a man's buttocks," Vexen replied instead of giving the usual smack to the head.

"Sweetness," Jackie said with a smile of liking this new experiment.

A few minutes later...

"Run away from the monster!" Vexen screamed as he ran out of the door to his lab at breakneck speed. As soon as he exited, he quickly bolted the door shut, just in time too. Several dings have pushed out of the door with an inhuman roar.

"Gimme back the goddamn picture or your kidney is mine!" the berserker roared on the other side of the door. Lexaeus and Zexion were at the table in this room, they merely looked up room their meal as they heard the roar.

"What is going on?" Lexaeus asked in an almost concerned tone.

"The experiment was a success," Vexen said gravely.

"Then shouldn't you be celebrating?" Zexion questioned bitterly and almost sarcastically.

"It worked a little too well, she almost killed me!" Vexen almost had fear in his voice as he hung over the table. Lexaeus took note that there were a few bleeding scars near Vexen's abdomen, indicating the berserker was almost successful in retrieving his kidney.

"Liver and kidneys!" Jackie shouted on the other side of the door. Her bangs grew louder and louder.

"Help me!" Vexen pleaded. Zexion shot up, reached into the scientist's pocket and grabbed the photo. He walked into the lab calmly. The two nobodies left in the room didn't expect what happened next.

"Oh my God it's-" the sound of a gunshot was heard, followed by a sickening splatter that interrupted Jackie's voice turned human. Vexen and Lexaeus darted into the lab to see what exactly Zexion did. Vexen feared (if he could) the damages that could have been done to his favorite test subject. Lexaeus only had concern because if the slave was dead, then he would have to clean the mess. What they saw was unexpected.

Zexion just stood, looking down at Jackie. Her face was frozen in a horrific smile, eyes wide open. She lain in a puddle of blood that seemed to have been rooted from her nose. The small photo drifted lazily to the floor. "One with a heart cannot handle what the picture was truly of. I just created the illusion of the entire model," Zexion explained as he retired out of the room.

"I may as well make use of this time if there's nothing else," Vexen said as he grabbed the berserker by the back of her shirt and threw her onto the operation table. This was a lucky day indeed.

* * *

**Xejicka: **Just to let you know, Vicis means time and Fortuna means luck.

**Thalkxene: **Facts! Facts! Tell them the facts!

**Xejicka: **Fine. This story was going to take a very different route when I first thought of it. I didn't plan on Earth being gone, but I figured that's how this would work best. This was going to be a crack fic, but the world does not house enough humor in me.

**Thalkxene: **If you haven't noticed, Xejicka is trying to write this story to where it could have possibly happened. She's trying to keep things that hidden.

**Xejicka: **These characters that are mine are based on real people, so if some of their traits seem far fetched, there are people actually like that. Except for Fate, Vicis and Luck, they're completely original.

**Thalkxene: **Xejicka is working on her deviant gallery and some of these OC's pictures are up.

**Xejicka: **I apologize if some of my jokes aren't original, but I'm trying. I had to test them out on some people.

**Thalkxene: **Attention Sephiroth fangirls. Sephiroth will finally make an appearance in the next chapter. He'll actually do badass stuff for once too.

**Sephiroth: **I get to do what I do best.

**Xejicka: **I hope I filled up some plot holes in this chapter. I know I may have made more and I apologize. I need to deMary Stuify Jackie and I've been way to paranoid about it. It could be worse. She _could _have wielded her own keyblade. She won't, I'm still trying to think of a good weapon for her and katanas are cliché. I accidentally turned Matt into a Gary Stu.

**Thalkxene: **She did and thinking about, she's surprised the actual guy's name wasn't Gary Stu. He's good at everything and has more confidence than anyone need. We need to ride on those flaws, ya fruit!

**Matt: **-breaks out of portal- Hey!

**Xejicka: **Holy crap! The fruit broke the fourth wall!

**Sephiroth: **He did.

**Matt: **Now before Sephiroth and I kick your asses, ask the readers review.

**Xejicka: **Review! -cries-


	21. The Beast and the Replica

**Xejicka: **Yo!

**Sephiroth: **Stop trying to talk like Reno.

**Xejicka: **I wasn't.

**Thalkxene: **Sephiroth, will you pose for me?

**Sephiroth: **Why don't we move onto a less painful subject.

**Matt: **Jackie gets a weapon.

**Xejicka: **Sweetness, I even looked up weapons on wikipedia.

**Thalkxene: **An odd fact is that practically none of Organization XIII's weapons look like what they're called.

**Matt: **That really only pertains to Lexaeus' and Saix's weapons.

**Dislaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, the Final fantasy series or any other kind of blood outside type O.

**Sephiroth: **You mentioned the word blood.

**Xejicka: **To your liking. Those who can't handle blood, get out of here! I like writing about it.

* * *

**Chapter 21 **

**The Beast and the Replica**

A massive sword swung down upon a silver haired man that looked to be a teenager. He quickly lifted his souba just in time to block the attack. The long sword kept on hacking at the lifted souba, a shower of sparks coming from every hit of metal. Durus was getting tired but he still kept his guard up against the silver haired enemy.

"Why must you struggle? Why are you failing?" Sephiroth asked in his deep voice as he continued hacking. Durus was wearing down. How he hated to lose to this man. Losing was not an option and it never would be. Sephiroth gave a blow that knocked the replica down to the ground. He raised his sword to deliver the killing attack but suddenly an ice spell hit his arms, preventing them from moving.

Durus looked over to a man that wore a tight black body suit, his black helmet with its visor down covered his entire face. "Thanks, Humanity," Durus said to the ice caster that promptly jumped next to him as he got up. Sephiroth broke his arms apart, throwing ice shards everywhere. Durus lifted his souba as his humanity lifted his weapon, a keyblade. "What took you so long?" Durus asked impatiently.

"You have to time your movement if you want to fight at the highest levels. I though Fate taught you that," Durus' humanity said in his voice that sounded sly, but wise.

"Yeah, but that woman was also the one that chose your form. She has a sick sense of humor in these kinds of things. Why does she do that?" Durus questioned as he dodged Sephiroth's slicing.

"She chose my form because she saw it fit. It keeps track of how dark your heart is. As you can judge by me, you have quite a bit of darkness," the humanity said as he hurled a thunder spell at the one winged angel. Durus took this opportunity to jump and make a stab at Sephiroth.

The ex-SOLDIER general lifted his masamune and locked the souba in place. He gave a small laugh as he swung it, flinging Durus away, making him crash into his humanity. With both of his opponents disabled, Sephiroth glided over to deliver another painful blow to the fallen.

"Potential puppet, dance under my hand," he said in a deep voice that raised the hairs on the the back of Durus' neck.

On another platform a good distance away, a berserker woke up. "Ugh, what a crash," Jackie moaned as she rubbed her neck as she got up. Her humanity stood in front of her as if she were waiting for the appearance of the berserker. "The last thing I remember was seeing a naked Reno. Did I black out?"

Humanity nodded. "Welcome back. Shall we move onto another lesson?"

"Another lesson? I have a feeling it's more than that. Need to tell me something?" Jackie asked as she walked closer to the armored woman.

"There is a fight going on nearby. Take your lesson from that," Humanity said as she looked up. Jackie did the same. There was another platform high above hers. It lie upside down so Jackie and her humanity could see the three men fighting on it.

Durus quickly rolled over as not to get stabbed by the masamune that was aiming towards his chest. Yet, it was too late and he felt the sword stab into his back. He let out a scream as he felt Sephiroth drag the sword down his spine. "Consider this a gift," Sephiroth said as he continued to dig, blood started to pour down the younger man's back as he howled in pain.

A black keyblade made contact with Sephiroth's head. Durus' humanity started to viciously assualt Sephiroth to the point he knocked him across the platform, giving the humanity enough time to tend to his master. "Curaga!" he hissed as the wound in Durus' back closed up.

"Thanks," He said as he got up. He turned his head to the one winged angel. "Just die already!" he said to the man that gave him a provoking smile.

"Remember that I have to protect you as you do the same with me. One cannot be without the other," Durus' humanity reminded.

"Yeah ,because if you're gone, then I'm screwed. Keep in mind who's really being attacked here.," Durus angrily pointed out as he and Sephiroth charged at each other. Their swords clashed with a flash of sparks. This was really Durus' battle, his humanity did not need to intercede, only stand by and support. "Seriously, what's the point in having you here?"

"The purpose of a humanity in its physical manifestation is to show you that you are whole and that you are human. If you see my presence, you know that you are not stationed at the heart, or quite sane at that. A humanity is the gateway and therefore we have to use a key to unlock the heart. A keyblade, all humanities' weapon, regardless of our form," Humanity said. Sephiroth stabbed at Durus who actually got out of the way this time.

"I just _love _how Fate likes to tell me I can't wield a keyblade, that bitch!" Durus said sarcastically and angrily as he finally lunged forward and str7uck the one winged angel in the shoulder, he smiled.

"Anger, how humorous that a clone, a fake, thinks he possesses it," Sephiroth uttered as he stabbed his sword beneath Durus' feet and catapulted him into the darkness above.

The replica flew high, matter felt like it disappeared from around him. Sephiroth jumped up and readied the masamune for an upward stab to hit as soon as his victim fell. Durus knew full well what was being planned and what was going on. It was only a matter of time.

The silver haired youth looked up to find something glowing. There was another platform facing him far away with two women on it. One was armored, the other was a pale brunette that looked up at him with sad and worried eyes. "You," he said as he fell back.

"He's getting his ass kicked," Jackie said as she looked up at Durus. "C'mon! Help me save him!" she pleaded to her humanity as she looked away from the airborne youth. "This has to be the real reason I came here."

'It's Durus' battle, Jacquelyn," Jackie got chills. "It's his alone. Even if it wasn't, you don't even have a weapon," her humanity said warily.

"Then get me a weapon. I'm getting sick of the honors system, I've lived by it long enough. Sephiroth helped screw me up. I don't want him to do the same to everyone else," Jackie demanded as she walked to the edge of the platform. She looked down beyond the edge, then up at the other platform. Despite the horrid fight scene, she could easily make out the mosaic pattern.

The center had two hands reaching out to each other. They looked close to touching as the rest of the figures were covered. The figure on the left seemed to be covered with dusk nobodies, clock gears and an odd white mist, only the outstretched arm was of feature as to show of anything that was covered. The outstretched hand on the right was the same, but instead of dusks, gears and mist, it had shadow heartless with black feathers floating and a dark mist. "His name is Durus, right?" Jackie asked, not looking away.

"Durus Nero Vesper," Jackie's humanity said.

"That black guy in the skirt, he's with Durus, right?" Jackie asked, still not looking away.

"Yes, he is like me. Don't say it's because we're from the game. Though are forms are the same, our purpose is different," Jackie's humanity spoke quickly, not giving her master a chance to make a sarcastic comment. Jackie sighed in disappointment, no one would allow her to be sarcastic.

"How much is a person bound to her humanity?" the berserker finally asked.

Durus fell back, waiting to be impaled. Sephiroth soared forward, ready to claim his prize. Just in time, Durus' humanity rode in on a keyblade, a ball of lightening formed between his hands. He gathered the energy and shot it at Sephiroth. The blast blew the one winged man away. Durus twisted as he fell. He ended up landing in a one knee kneeling position with his head down. He looked up seeing Sephiroth fall back. Durus then looked for his souba that had fallen not far from where he landed.

Once seeing it, he dived for it, no time for stride. The guy didn't even land when he saw the masamune slide beneath him only to have it knock him clear across the platform and off the edge. Only he didn't fall into the depths. The blade of the ridiculously long sword struck through the gray wrist band he wore. "Leaving already?" Sephiroth asked with the cold smile he wore. "Why don't you stay around more?" he asked while swinging the masamune over himself and slamming Durus hard into the platform.

Needless to say, the wristband was sliced off to reveal a small cut and a tattoo shaped like asheild that only a nobody would use. Durus was in pain as he saw th one winged angel walkover to him. "Lets try this again," Sephiroth spoke as he lowered his sword at Durus back only to have his move stifled.

Durus' humanity has sliced hard at the silver haired man. Sephiroth grabbed the keyblade that was almost wedged into his side with his right hand as he turned around, letting the masamune slice part of Durus' back as he turned. Durus screamed in pain but couldn't move. However, he could easily witness what was going on as he put forth energy to at least see what Sephiroth was doing.

There was a gash in his side, but he held tight to the keyblade, not letting the humanity move. Wordlessly he swung the bloody sword he wield and slain the humanity with a clean swipe. Durus witnessed his humanity collapse and start fading. "Humanity!" he cried, tears starting to stream down his sweaty and bruised face.

"Durus, finish him. Accept your sources around you and finish him!" his humanity ordered as streams of darkness formed around him. An amber tinged light glowed beneath the visor as Sephiroth sliced the humanity once again, making him disappear completely.

"What other sources do you have besides the darkness and I? If you want me gone, then you have to give in," the tip of the masamune rest on the side of Durus' neck.

"I'd rather die than be your clone!" Durus roared, though he was in no position to talk. He had no choice as he balled up his fist, ready to summon the darkness.

"Now!" a voice cried from above.

"Hyrahhh!" another voice screamed. Durus didn't summon darkness as he was so surprised but he didn't turn for fear of having his neck cut. Sephiroth remained unflinching and was cut inot Durus' neck about to decapitate until...

A crescent shaped blade cut through the one winged angel. He fell to the ground as the blade severed through his wing and torso. Jackie didn't show mercy as she started swinging her guan dao. The berserker let out a roar as she thrust the long weapon into Sephiroth once more. He turned his haed slowly to Jackie and Durus, a smile across his bloody face.

"So you have used your sources," he said with a voice that sent chills down both fighters' spines. He pulled a great amount of feathers from what was left of his wing. He sent them over to Durus as they landed on his back. "Consider this a farewell gift," Sephiroth said as he disappeared in a flurry of black feathers. Jackie gasped in horror as she saw some of the feathers sink into Durus' flesh of his back and disappear.

She dived down next to the wounded warrior. "Shit," she cursed as she tried to ease Durus gently into her lap. Blood was seeping all over both of them, but Jackie didn't care, this guy was about to die. "C'mon, stay alive, pull through," she silently pleaded.

She ripped off his jacket and lifted his shirt as she tried her best to wipe all of the blood as well as try to stop the flow on the neck. "This feels familiar, doesn't it?" Jackie's humanity asked only suddenly appearing before her and Durus.

"He's going to bleed to death," Jackie said as she tried to stop the bleeding futilely. "Could I bite him to save him?" Jackie asked fearfully.

"There is no moon. How about you use another gift," Humanity suggested as she sat across from Jackie and Durus.

"Maybe if...," Jackie placed her hands on Durus' wounds and his cut neck. "He's still breathing, his heart is beating," she said as she closed her eyes. "Do I still have it, the light?" she asked.

"Only try," Humanity said as she placed her hands on Durus. His vision was fading in and out, all he saw was the berserker. What was she doing? He felt an odd warmth. Light formed from both females' hands and onto the wounds.

The warmth felt so good on the man with a dark aura. The wound sealed up as the light flowed. Jackie dared open her eyes. It looked amazing despite the crimson. Jackie scanned the progress and noticed there was a cut on Durus' wrist. Not only that but there was a small tattoo in the shape pf a familiar shield. She gave a small smile until pain surged through her right wrist and left arm.

The light stopped. Jackie let out a small scream of pain. The berserker let out a scream of pain of pain as she clutched her wrist, a line of blood formed completely around where her arm and shoulder connected. "Ugh!" she cried. Durus finally got out of his trance. He bolted up and clasp his arms around Jackie.

"Snap out of it!" he shouted as he held onto her and the pain stopped. Jackie became dazed, what was that? Durus didn't loosen his grip as he was enveloped in happiness. _She_ was finally in his grasp. She saved him and he was grateful. Fate had finally fulfilled her promise.

"Thanks," Jackie said. She didn't know why, she had a feeling that he helped her, even if it was stopping the pain. She pulled herself away from Durus. "Are you better? Let me see the wounds," Jackie said as she nudged him around to see the back.

Fate wasn't exaggerating about this woman's concern, Durus thought to himself. "How is it?" he asked as Jackie examined his back.

"It's not bleeding, but there will probably be scars," Jackie said, disappointed.

"Just like you," Durus commented in a slightly happier tone.

"What? How did you-?" Jackie asked, confused.

"I just want to know how you escaped Vexen's lab," Durus said as he turned around.

"I-I didn't. What are you suggesting?" Jackie asked, becoming even more confused. Durus looked at her in the eyes. Jackie gazed into them for only a second. Did the pupils just turn to slits then revert back? Durus did realize it and he smiled. He put her hair behind her pointy ears.

"Your hair has gotten long," he pointed out. Jackie looked down to her hair. It had become ridiculously long, it was even drenched in Durus' blood and didn't like it.

"It has, hasn't it? It's getting in the way," Jackie pointed out. She hated it. She wanted longer hair, but not like this.

"I'll fix," Durus said as he grabbed his souba. He pulled the berserker's hair back and placed his blade behind her neck. A quick flick and Jackie's hair now only reached her shoulders. Durus dropped his weapon, to admire his short work. "Better?" Jackie nodded. "Thank you, thanks for helping me. I just want to know, is there anything I could do for you?"

Jackie searched the back of her mind. She remembered her humanity told her about Durus and Reno being Kathleen's bodyguards. "Could you protect my friends? For me? Then... could you save me?" Jackie asked.

"Your friend?" Durus asked.

"Yeah, Kathleen McNulty. Make sure she's alright. Do that and... help me escape.," Jackie answered. Some tears came to her eyes. Durus was confused about escape. It really didn't matter as he put his arms aound her in an embrace.

"I'll protect her and you. Funny, I've been looking forward to having you and I don't even know your name," Jackie felt odd and yet safer in this embrace as Durus spoke. Then it suddenly felt as if reality was ripping away from her. Before she could even answer,she disappeared. Durus fell forward and roared in disbelief. "What?!"

"She is not yours yet, Durus. You cannot know her yet. Remember the contract, one year," Durus' humanity said. Durus got up and looked at his humanity, very surprised. "She saved me when she saved you," the humanity looked up at a fading mosaic platform. Durus looked up too.

It looked like a planet with a large, silver heart in the center. There was a black hand grabbing it. "I'll protect Kathleen. I'll protect Kathleen and save her.," Durus said strongly. "I'll do that and I'll make sure Sephiroth will never try to control me again,"

"You won this battle. If it was in your actual heart, circumstances would be different. I know that girl was unaware for the fact for certain lies were told. I could sense that," Humanity said.

"Yeah, but she helped. I didn't want it, but she helped me. I'll save and Fate's deal will be complete," Durus replied as everything started to fade away. Humanity did not want to point out that it looked like feathers were forming over his master's left shoulder.

**

* * *

**

**Xejicka: **This chapter feels shorter than normal. I love my Durus

**Matt: **What's with all the blood scenes?

**Xejicka: **I love blood!!! -watches Blood + while viciously eating chips and salsa, lots and lots of salsa- Sweet.

**Thalkxene: **Oo

**Sephiroth: **I suddenly feel more attracted to you now, or scared, one or the other.

**Xejicka: **Sephiroth is a pain in the ass to write. I hate writing him and he is so hard because I'm unsatisfied. -knock salsa over so hard it lands on Matt's head-

**Matt: **Hey! -tries to get salsa off but ends up spreading it and his hair actually sticks straighter in process- Crap.

**Fate: **-pops out of portal- Yay! Sexy red head! -kidnaps Matt-

**Sephiroth: **I'm leaving now. This is stupid. -disappears in flurry of black feathers-

**Xejicka: **I hope you understand certain things now.

**Thalkxene: **I hope you understand the Jackie is living a complete lie! As to why, you'll see later.

**Xejicka: A**nd that Durus thinks he's got property rights... Review!!!


	22. The Night Before Destiny pt 1

**Xejicka: **Welcome back to the misadventures of me.

**Thalkxene: **And Thalkxene!

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series, Amaterasu in whom belongs to rikufanattic or good Sephiroth writing skills.

**Xejicka: I **actually asked for tips on how to write him and I had to rewrite his part of the chapter. I basically learned it's mind fucker vs. mind fucker.

**Thalkxene: **And Reno fucker, don't forget about Reno fucker.

**Xejicka: **Can't forget about the Reno fucker, though it's more like Reno rapist, but yeah, it's Reno fucker.

* * *

**The Last Day Before Destiny pt. 1**

Sephiroth woke abruptly in the darkness. The sound of flowing water penetrated his ears as he grew alert of his surroundings. He was in a small pool of glowing aqua liquid. Mako. "Let this healing nectar soothe you, my dear Sephiroth.," a feminine voice broke through the shadows.

"Good to see you, Fate," the one winged angel spoke calmly.

"Likewise," the mage said as she drew nearer to the edge of the pool. The glow of the mako cast eerie shadows on both people. "So tell me, how was your fight?"

"The fight, pointless for you to ask if knew to," Sephiroth replied.

"Yes, aren't you the least bit curious why you woke in a pool of mako?" Fate asked as she leaned over on the edge of the pool, overlooking the silver haired man.

"You put me in here while I was in the fight. It's as simple as that," Sephiroth answered coolly.

"Great analysis. You're taking it quite marvelously that you were left vulnerable for a short time," Fate said with sangfroid. Sephiroth's slits that were his pupils became thin lines. Fate sensed this. "Did that scare you? I'm ashamed of that," she said with almost sarcasm

"Fear is for the weak. I have no use for such an obscurity," Sephiroth replied.

"If it makes things more comforting in your shameful state, I slain those that intended you any harm when you were immobile. During that time I'm thought a nice spa treatment would do you wonders. Mind if I join?" the mage spoke. She didn't even wait for the man to answer a she quickly dived in.

Only a long sword went through her chest as she dived. Sephiroth held her in the air, a satisfied look on his face. It was then that Fate looked up with an equally ferocious grin. "What are you stabbing at? I gave up my heart long ago," she said as she pulled the sword out of her and she fell into the mako.

"A heartless woman that lurks in the darkness," Sephiroth said coldly with a sadistic grin on his face.

"Not in the darkness, but on my own path. I'm apologize that you the battle didn't turn out like you wanted," Fate said as she relaxed a little. "Someone else I was working with seemed to have done things he shouldn't have and that led to some errors,"

"I received what I wanted in the end. Durus received a part of my power. He no longer has the free access to the darkness he once abused. He'll use his resource until he's dependent on it and I shall easily manipulate him," Sephiroth told Fate who was utterly amazed, but did not dare show it.

"Then you knew it would fail?" Fate asked.

"I merely planned ahead. I'm allowed to do that, you said nothing against it," Sephiroth replied.

"Very true. It's good to see you're not hurt. Not like you could be. You did notice the lack of fatal injuries, I hope," Fate suggested.

"I merely thought luck was on my side, Fate," Sephiroth said as he waved his hand.

"She is not. I adopted that trick you used from a certain ghost. It was the beauty of our deal. You communicate beyond the darkness through one's dreams and sleep. They can take any damage you deliver while you remain untouched.

"With that knowledge, you can go ahead and start your training with our dear Kathleen. You've done it before in the past and curiosity got the best of you. That drive led you to me when a man by the name of Cloud Strife took you down, you came to me. Tonight is a perfect night for the start again," Fate explained. The wind blew as she spoke, putting a chill into the very core of her words.

"How I've wanted to hear that," Sephiroth smiled. He was getting ever closer to his goal.

Fate smiled at him as she looked into the darkness. "You're going to have a lot of company in here soon,"

**Hollow Bastion**

Amaterasu looked down at Durus. She was sitting in a chair next to him bed. The silver haired youth lied on his stomach, he was sleeping soundly in only a pair of colorful boxers. Two large scars on his bare back were noticeable. "Any changes, Ammi?" Kathleen asked as she walked into the bed room.

"He's still out," Amaterasu said as she stroked his back. A day had passed since Durus was injected.

"Jessica wanted me to tell you that dinner was almost ready," Kathleen as she walked next to the girl with the light brown skin. "I can't believe he hasn't woke yet," Kathleen said in some disbeief.

"His clothes are destroyed, he'll have to borrow Reno's," Amaterasu added as she looked at a pile of soiled clothes at the corner of the room.

"Did somebody say my name?" Reno asked as he walked into the room. His face was very red. Kathleen and Amaterasu smirked at him, both trying to hide their laughter.

"Your face is still red?" Kathleen asked.

"It's not my fault, yo," Reno pointed out.

"Yeah it is," Amaterasu said laughing.

"Fate grabbed my ass!" Reno said angrily.

"And you slapped her," Kathleen added.

"Then she slapped you back," Amaterasu also added.

"Then both of you went into a bitch slapping fest until that Asian guy collapsed from laughing so hard," Kathleen finished. She laughed even harder.

"Don't pass out like he did," Reno warned bitterly.

"Guys, get your asses down here for dinner!" Jessica called up from the first floor. Reno and Kathleen quickly exited the bed room, Amaterasu got up. She looked back at Durus.

"What did Fate do to you?" she asked aloud as she exited the room.

The long dinner table was set. Matt, Sara, Logan, Paul and Liam had already sat down. All five looked exhausted, sweaty and hungry form their day of reconstruction of the world. Kathleen, Reno and Amaterasu quickly sat down at their spots as Jessica entered the dining room with a large tray as a moogle by the name of Lee Ann flew in with a large pitcher of tea. Kathleen groaned in disgust, she hated tea.

"It's vegetable pizza, it's really good," Jessica said as she started serving everyone a piece.

"Where's the cheese and why is the sauce white?" Matt asked as he examined his slice.

"It's cream cheese mixed with sour cream. If you don't like it, don't eat it," Jessica pointed out.

"Amaterasu, you never did tell us the whole story about Durus," Kathleen said as she took a bite out of her pizza.

"Kathleen, are you sure that's good dinner talk?" Logan asked as he stopped eating his pizza.

"I don't really care," Paul said as he ripped a piece of his pizza off into his mouth. "This is good,"

"Well, after I delivered the package to the fruit-" Amaterasu went on but was quickly interrupted by an angry Matt.

"I'm not a fruit!" He interjected.

"Keep telling yourself that. Anyways, I walked down to check on Durus, since I visited him earlier. He was unconscious. As soon as I went up to him, he started shaking and screaming, but his eyes remained shut," Amaterasu said, he voice getting ever worried sounding.

"Yeah, that's when Jessica and I came in, yo," Reno added, Amaterasu nodded.

"Then a big, deep cut formed on his back," Matt cut in.

"That was freaky," Liam bluntly added.

"Then Lee Ann came in, saying she saw something like that before. She lifted Durus by the collar and tried to carry him off. Weird, at that instant, it looked like someone cast cure on him and the wound healed. Not fully, but it healed," Amaterasu told everyone.

"We lifted Durus up and carried him as close as we could to here. Then he screamed again. We then found another horrendous cut on him," Sara added.

"We rushed in here and threw the guy onto the table. He bled all over it," Jessica said further. Half of the people at the table stopped eating, completely disgusted with what they were eating on. "I cleaned it up," That did not comfort anyone.

"Then light, out of nowhere, formed out of the wound and sealed it completely," Amaterasu finished. "He's been out since,"

"And you haven't left since, yo," Reno pointed out.

"I saw something like that before, spamdunculous," Lee Ann said.

"Lee Ann, even if you had your memories back, I don't think you saw anything that gory,:" Matt said in disbelief.

"But I have! I saw a girl with a tail fall from a building. I caught her and she landed in a room. Light came in and saved her as well as a guy with a mullet and a blue haired man with scary yellow eyes!" the moogle interjected. Jessica spit out all of the tea she was drinking. It splattered all over everyone. But when splattered is said, it means mostly all over Matt as well as sprinkling a bit on everyone, but especially Matt and what was left of the pizza.

"Y-you caught a girl from a falling building?!" Jessica choked.

"Yeah, it looked like someone stabbed her with a lightsaber, spamdunculous," Lee Ann added. Sara looked at her with wide eyes. Kathleen looked with shock.

"Did you find out her name?" Sara quickly asked.

"Uhhh... I don't know, I forgot. Everyone I saw called her it, experiment, thing and not human. She disappeared after everyone was shot," Lee Ann said. Her memory had worsened over time.

"Do you think it could be Jackie?" Kathleen asked the others "Lee Ann, what did this girl look like again?" the boxer rushed, not bothering to wait for the others to answer.

"She had long black hair, or was it brown or dark brown," everyone started to perk up. If there was one thing that was used to describe Jackie, it was her long hair that people accused of being black. "She also had pointy ears and a tail," the moogle added.

"Son of a bitch," Sara swore angrily. Everyone at the table that had known Sara, gasped.

"You actually cussed?" Matt asked, shocked.

"Forget about the cussing. Sara, was it Jackie that you saw get stabbed?" Logan asked.

"I thin kit was. Keep in mind how far the top of that castle was from where I saw her. It was as if my vision zoomed in on her as she was stabbed. I couldn't really see any detail," Sara replied, her voice saddened.

"It's not like you can zoom in like that," Liam pointed out. "You wear glasses and I doubt they work like binoculars,"

"The same thing happened to me, Liam. I saw my sister's face. Then I saw that bastard, the one that killed her. I swear, I'll kill him myself," Jessica told. Her face darkened with hatred.

"Jessica, you can't do that. You won't do that," Matt said.

"Why not?" Jessica asked with rising anger.

"It's meddling. You're not the one that will kill Xemnas. He will be killed, but not by you," Matt said.

"Why the Hell not? He took the only thing that meant something to me, something that gave me hope, you queer," Jessica cried.

"I'm pissed that Earth is gone, but I'm still hopeful. If things stay the way they are, it will be a year before we can go home," Matt stated.

"I don't c-" Jessica was cut off by Reno.

"We can't get involved. You wanted to be Kathleen's bodyguard and you signed that contract with Fate when she came here today and you knew that," Reno told Jessica.

"It's my sister. She was the only other survivor of my family when the darkness attacked," Jessica said as tears fell from her face. Everyone looked at her sympathetically. They all had lost someone to darkness. Jessica had the hell that was of false hope. Matt finally realized how important Jackie was to Jessica.

"You're not the only one that lost a sibling, yo," Reno said as he got up from his seat and stood behind Jessica.

"I didn't know you had any siblings," Amaterasu said.

"I did. I saw my brother get dragged away by those damn heartless," Reno told everyone as he leaned on Jessica's seat with out realizing it.

"At least we can relate," Jessica said with a weak smile. Something was bugging Paul.

"But what about the tail and pointy ears? Are Lee Ann and Sara talking about the same person? How is that?" Paul asked. This started lots of questioning from everyone to each other. Arguments and small fist fights started to rise to the point that Liam was hit in the crotch by Amaterasu and Jessica and Matt were punching/choking each other.

"Wait! I have some input," Kathleen shouted above the rising voices. Her words were so strong that everyone became silent. "I-I saw Jackie's death. I saw it up close,"

"How wee you able to see her death? You weren't even there if what you told us earlier was right," Logan asked.

"I dreamt and I saw it. I saw Jackie go berserk on the platform, she tried to kill Xemnas. He grabbed her by the head, she looked like she was in pain. He looked like he was yelling at. Then he pulled out a lightsaber-"

"Aerial blade," Matt corrected.

"Stop interrupting her," Amaterasu said. "Go on, Kathleen,"

"He pulled out the blade and stabbed. He ripped it out and threw her off the castle. I dived for her, then I work up," Kathleen finished.

"Kathleen, I'm getting sick of your lying about your psychic shit. We're talking about whether or not Jackie was killed, not what you dreamed," Matt roared.

"I'm no lying! I can have dreams where I see actual events take place. I've had it before, I can even see people's auras," Kathleen argued.

"I believe Kathleen, there's even a scientific explanation behind auras," Sara defended.

"Don't be hard on her, ya fruit. Kathleen, do you remember any details about your dream?" Amaterasu asked.

"It was weird, but true if you ask Fate. When she went berserk, she turned wolf like. Her teeth grew, her nails grew, her eyes turned yellow. She may have had a tail and pointy ears, but I was distracted by how that guy was killing her. It was Jackie, I know it," Kathleen responded.

Then a vision came to her mind. She was in a pool of blood, her blood. Her face was frozen in an odd expression, she could not tell what it was. Her vision was almost nonexistent, as if she saw something too glorious or hideous. Even her hearing had faded. Yet she heard the muffled sound of a man screaming. A gunshot went off as she felt blood splatter all over her paralyzed body. Then the muffled sound of a person falling and another person yelling and other muffled sounds followed.

Kathleen looked gravely at her plate. 'I'm going to check on Durus," she said as she quickly got up from the table. She went up the stairs silently as everyone watched her leave.

"Lee Ann, do you know what happened to the girl after she was shot?" Matt finally asked, remembering that he too was shot.

"Nope, I hung around with a boy that looked like he was attacked by a toilet and a guy with a mullet and a giant guitar, until the moogles found me," Lee Ann went on. Amaterasu decided to check on Durus as well. She left the table and went upstairs.

Kathleen was in a chair next to Durus' bed. Amaterasu walked next to Kathleen. "He's still sleeping. How can something knock him out so hard?" the boxer asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out. I saw Fate inject him. When I went back to find him, he looked like he was in a fight," Amaterasu answered.

"He's pretty muscular," Kathleen pointed out.

"He really is. You wouldn't have guessed it by what he wore," Amaterasu added, a grin formed on her lips.

"I say we hide the shirts before he wakes. He could be shirtless and hot!" Kathleen happily suggested.

"What about Reno?" Amaterasu asked as she started to laugh.

"Shirtless men!" Kathleen shouted gleefully as she stood up from her chair.

"Yay!" both girls squealed. It was then that Kathleen grew a devious smirk. She looked at the sleeping Durus , then down to his boxers. Amaterasu stifled her laughter that was about to escape her. The brunette reached down and grabbed the rear end of the sleeping replica.

As Fate, Luck and Vicis would have it, the silver haired neophyte bodyguard woke up.

"Shit," Both girls uttered.

"Ungh," Durus groaned as he looked up at the two girls. "Where am I and why does my back hurt, a lot?" Kathleen sighed in relief that he wasn't concerned with the butt grab.

"Durus, are you aware that it looked like someone tried to kill you? Did you even feel it?" Amaterasu asked. The replica remembered his dream, he remembered the promise.

"Yeah," he looked out the window, it was dark outside. "How long was I-"

"All last night and all today. Jessica is a new bodyguard now. Fate told us to tell you that Lady Luck felt bad for you and you don't have to wear frilly underwear anymore. I don't know what she meant," Kathleen told Durus.

"I lost a bet with Fortuna, enough said," Durus looked up to Kathleen. "Do you feel safe?" the girl looked at him weird.

"Of course I do. Why would you ask that?" Kathleen asked, slightly confused. Durus looked out the window again and noted the position of the moon.

"It's getting late. You should go to sleep. Ill watch over you," Durus said as he got up from the bed. "are there any clothes I ca wear?" Amaterasu pulled out a set of navy pants and a white collared button up shirt.

"It's Reno's. There was nothing else. Your clothes were ruined. I've been wondering what's with the tattoo on your wrist though," Amaterasu said. Durus looked at his wrist. The tattoo of Vexen's sheild showed clearly. How he despised that mark as a reminder of his birth.

"It's nothing. I'll take a shower," he said as he walked to the door of the room. "Kathleen, get some sleep and don't let yourself fall into stupid contracts or issues,"

**

* * *

**

**Xejicka: **Damn you, Sephiroth! You are too hard to write. I liked writing Xemnas better. Now he was fun.

**Thalkxene: **We're going to let you reviewers know that there will be Reno molestation jokes and they won't stop.

**Xejicka: **I would like to thank my buddy rikufanattic for letting me use her useful character. I would also like to give credit/thanks to a writer by the name of Jediempress. I could not get through the Sephiroth scene without her help and advice.

**Thalkxene: **We're going to give out a prize to the person who can guess which ghost Fate was referring to. It could be a picture request, odd advice. We don't do drabbles because we don't have the inspiration for it. And there's also the option of having a character dedicated to you!

**Xejicka: **I love adding characters and I do find a use for them, don't worry. We'll get the next chapter rolling as soon as possible.

**Thalkxene: **Review!

**Xejicka: **Just to let you know, we do appreciate suggestions and I hope you can guess which nobodies Lee Ann the spamdunculous moogle talked about.


	23. The Last Night Before Destiny pt 2

**Xejicka: **I'm starting to realize some morbid observations. I think I'm a Xemnas fangirl in denial.

**Thalkxene: **She keeps having dreams where Xemnas glomps her periodically. They seem to get more graphic and are in places that could suggest certain things.

**Xejicka: **This is where fangirling goes horribly wrong! I dread dreaming for fear of meeting Abe Lincoln or having Xemnas glomp me like he loved me. -pukes in bag-

**Thalkxene: **Cheer up. You had that one dream that Lexaeus glomped you in.

**Xejicka: **True. That was a pretty sweet dream. That was induced by my writing of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series, luck, Amaterasu, good Axel, Marluxia and Larxene writing skills or any mercy for the character Jackie.

**Thalkxene: **You seriously need to show some mercy for that character. It's kinda getting old with the torture.

**Xejicka: **It's how I write it, if you don't like, well, I'm very sorry. I'll try to end the torture as soon as I get bored. No, I'll stop hurting Jackie when I stop torturing Reno.

**Thalkxene: **But you'll never stop torturing Reno! He and Jackie are going to injure you one day for your sins.

**Xejicka: **They probably will. But I like reading/writing experiment scenes and I wish there was more of that out there that wasn't generic or stupid. -deep crack starts forming within midsts of reality-

**Thalkxene: **There coming for you! -hides-

**Xejicka: **Dammit! They're breaking the fourth wall!

**Reno: **-breaks through fourth wall- What's this about me in the next chapter, yo?! -holds up outline of next chapter-

**Jackie: **Why the hell are you making me go through this crap?! Let me do something normal, you idiot! -pulls out guan dao-

**Thalkxene: **-looks at Xejicka- Heh heh. You're screwed.

**Xejicka: **Derh! -gets attacked by Reno and Jackie-

**

* * *

**

**The Last Night Before Destiny pt. 2**

**Castle Oblivion**

Jackie screamed in pain as she grasped her head. She writhed on the table she was on. The horror she witnessed was identical to the one her friend witnessed many worlds away. The only difference was that Jackie experienced this with the help of a machine that emitted waves next to her. The girl's mind could not fully comprehend a vision not of the current time. In other words, she didn't have any psychic abilities what so ever and she never would if she wanted a pinch of sanity left.

Vexen sat frantically writing the results he witnessed. His goal was to test if any kind of frequency could make one experience thought processes of another person. In fact, Lexaeus was with Jackie for he was the person that was intended to have the thought processes used. The _Silent Hero _grew worried, or as worried as a nobody could get. He merely thought of the manga he bought and various puzzles he sought to solve. Nothing that would horribly terrify the berserker. Something clearly went wrong.

Jackie continued writhing she she held her head. "Vexen, I think you should stop this!" Lexaeus shouted over the cries. Vexen was still writing, unable to hear the larger man. "Vexen!" Lexaeus shouted. The berserker was only loosely strapped down, the machine only set off waves so it didn't touch the girl, but Lexaeus didn't want to risk her going berserk on him until the machine was off. He finally grabbed the _Chilly Academic _who finally understood.

Vexen slammed the machine off. Jackie was still shaking, but not like before. Tears streamed down her face as she whimpered. Both nobodies took off the straps off the young woman. Jackie wrapped her arms around Lexaeus' neck and she clung on like a child to a mother. He held her with his arms as she cried. "Vexen, what happened?" he asked.

"She didn't hone in on your thoughts like I predicted. She seemed to have tapped into another person's mental process," the scientist explained.

"Do you have any idea how it might have actually happened?" Lexaeus asked. It was at this time that Zexion walked into the lab. He had already heard everything and took it upon himself to answer.

"Isn't it obvious? The machine was from our experiments when we studied the heart. Vexen didn't properly adjust it and affected the berserker's heart and not her mind. It touched another heart that reached out I was somehow unlucky enough to smell those traces," Zexion told the other nobodies. Vexen wrote the analysis in his notes and he closed his notebook. Jackie still held onto Lexaeus, no letting go. Her heart raced faster.

"If that's the case, perhaps I could do more heart related experiments. No risk now, Lexaeus," Vexen said as he prepared for another experiment. Jackie dug her face into the _Silent Hero's _chest.

"No more, please,"she pleaded softly and weakly. Vexen did not hear her, or chose not to at least. He had not heart, he felt no remorse when she was in pain. She was an experiment, nothing more.

"If you don't mind, I'll need it," Vexen said in reference to Jackie. She whimpered again as she clung onto the tall man even tighter.

"I'll get you out of this in the morning. Just bear through this night for me," he said softly in her ear.

"For you," she answered as she finally let go and he put her on the ground. She was shaking and looke rather sick. Lexaeus walked out of the lab, not looking back until he reached the door. Vexen had already grabbed the berserker and slammed her hard against an operation table that stood vertically. Why wasn't she resisting? Did her will disappear?

Lexaeus turned away and closed the door. Screams of the girl were heard. She was an experiment. That seemed to be her Fate as long as she stayed her. Yet, that was the only reason she was brought here. But still... No one could fathom those screams of an innocent that had never done anything heinous enough for a punishment such as that.

**A few hours prior...**

Jackie woke up, grasping the area where her left arm and shoulder connected with the rest of her body. She sat up wincing and feeling light headed. She pulled her right hand away and noticed it was covered in blood. She cursed under her breath as she realized that her the area she grasped was bloody.

"That didn't work out like I had hoped," Vexen said as he tossed a small vial to Jackie. She caught it and looked at the label to find it was a potion. "Drink up before you bleed anymore all over my table," the scientist said. Jackie ripped the cork out with her teeth. The cork got stuck on one of her fangs and she spit it out, then gratefully drank the healing nectar.

"What did you do this time?" the berserker asked bitterly. She rubbed the back of her neck, noticing her hair was shorter. Her right wrist stung.

"Just another test during your unconscious state. What a failure, trying to see if a vital body part would reconnect on a berserker. Even with the poison effect. You're lucky I bothered to reconnect at all," Vexen spoke bitterly. Jackie looked down at her right hand. The Latin prophecy glowed brightly, but there was something new under it. It caused her to gasp in horror. There was a tattoo shaped like the sheild the scientist weilded.

"What did you put on my wrist?!" the experiment asked.

"I had to brand what was mine sooner or later. Now that you're awake, you should help Lexaeus in the kitchen," Vexen stated. Jackie's shoulder was bloody and she was only in a short tube top and baggy pants. She was in no condition to go out like that.

"What about my-"

"Just go," Vexen ordered. Jackie grumbled and hopped off the table. The smooth floor was cold on her bare feet. She walked out of the miserable lab, ever fearful of what bad luck would befall her. Zexion was silently reading, his nose wriggled at the smell of blood, but he shrugged it off as the berserker drew into the kitchen.

The _Silent Hero _was frying some vegetables in a skillet. Jackie, learning from her mistake last time and clearly aware that if she tapped the man on the shoulder, she would end up being clubbed to death by a frying pan, decided to call for the man. "Lexaeus?"

"One minute," the man said as he turned off the burner and dumped the vegetables onto a dish. "What is it?" he asked.

"Vexen sent me here to help you in the kitchen," Jackie bluntly said.

"Are you aware that your shoulder is bleeding?" he asked.

"Yeah, that old man wouldn't let me clean it or even let me have something warm to put on," Jackie said shyly as she pressed her legs together.

"He clearly didn't seal that wound right either. Let me fix that," Lexaeus said as he quickly hoisted the berserker and sat her down next to the sink. He pulled out a white box labeled first aid and a rag. He wet the rag using water from the sink. Then he quickly wiped away most of the blood, the wound still bled a little.

Jackie stared at the tall man in awe. "Why are you doing this? I thought you hated me, or at least didn't care about me," she said as the _Silent Hero _pulled out a small set of scissors.

"I can't hate you. You do clean for us and we need you in decent condition," Lexaeus replied. "This will hurt," he said as he snipped the strings of the sealing job Vexen did. "Vexen should realize by now that a mere potion will not do as much as he expects. Especially when he made this cut with a knife that had been dipped in poison. It's no wonder it didn't heal without aid of unconventional means,"

"It's not hurting," Jackie bluntly pointed out.

"It will when I reseal it. Be grateful your arm was only tested at the skin," Lexaeus said as he started to reseal. Jackie looked away and winced in some pain. A few painful minutes passed and the process was finished. The tall man helped the berserker off the bar and patted her on the shoulder.

Jackie quickly wrapped her arms around the _Silent Hero _and hugged him the best she could. "Thank you," she said with a smile. Lexaeus looked at her odd but appreciated the hug to a small degree. "You've been kind to me,"

"It's nothing. We still have that lunch to serve,"

**Hollow Bastion**

It was night. The six members of the small army had already departed to their new home. Kathleen and Amaterasu were soundly asleep in a large bed they shared. No, it is not yuri you sick pervs that need to suffer lethal castration for thinking such a thing. Durus sat in a chair, watching and guarding the two girls. Outside, on the balcony, Reno was smoking a cigarette as he stared at the night sky. Jessica walked up onto the balcony and leaned against the rail next to the turk.

"Can I have one?" Jessica asked. Reno handed a cigarette and a lighter which she promptly put in her mouth and lit. "A lot has happened in such a short time,"

"Nothing much," Reno replied as he took a drag and exhaled smoke.

"For me it has. My world is destroyed. My family is gone. I want to other worlds. I'm now my sister's friend's bodyguard with you," she held the cigarette limply in her right hand as she looked up at the crescent moon.

"All I got was a new job assignment. Mission: Do whatever the Hell Fate says no matter what," Reno said.

"My mission, the same as yours. I've been wondering... Does that woman like you or something?" Jessica asked.

"She's been trying to have my ass since the day I've met her," Reno commented with some disgust. Jessica laughed. "I wasn't kidding," Reno said in serious and yet grave voice, very different from his casual expression.

"Sorry," Jessica said as she took another drag out of her cigarette. "You said you lost a sibling to darkness earlier,"

"Yeah," the turk said.

"When id it happen?" Jessica asked.

"A few years back. It was my brother, my twin. The details aren't important. Either way, we found ourselves surrounded by heartless. One of my partners came in on a helicopter. He threw a rope down. The heartless closed in my brother pushed me out of the way as they attacked. I grabbed the rope and tried to pull him with me. The damn heartless had a strong hold on him and the helicopter kept running The last thing I remember was the heartless covering him," Reno said so casually, but one could since a faint hint o sadness and anger in his voice.

Jessica looked at the turk. She edged closer without realizing it. "We have to protect what we have left," the dark haired woman looked back. "I'll let Durus sleep, we need to check up on Kathleen," she flicked her cigarette onto the ground and stepped on it as she walked back into the house. Reno still looked at the sky, he rarely discussed his past, yet he opened to this woman. Why?

Jessica stared down at Kathleen. Durus was already asleep in his chair despite the fact he spent the whole day asleep. It was peaceful. The soft sound of crickets chirping was the only noticeable sound. Kathleen. The only person Jessica liked that was left. But this peace wouldn't last any longer.

Out of nowhere a long sword found its way into Jessica's right shoulder. She let out a scream of pain that woke Durus and Amaterasu. Reno tried to run inside only to stop at the door. It was locked and he couldn't get in.

Durus looked up at the man that had pinned Jessica against the wall. "Sephiroth!" he shouted as he quickly shot up and jumped onto the one winged angel only to have his head grabbed.

"Do not meddle in my affairs, Durus," Sephiroth said coldly. He then threw Durus hard. The replica broke through the balcony door, crashing into Reno, both men fell hard onto the hard ground one level below. Amaterasu tried to shake Kathleen, but the boxer did not stir.

"Kathleen, get up!" the girl with the light brown skin shouted.

"Don't bother, Amaterasu," Sephiroth said. Jessica was still pinned against the wall. Amaterasu tried t odrag Kathleen only to have the one winged angel hit her so hard that she slammed against the wall next to the door. Jessica screamed as blood poured behind her. Sephiroth laughed coldly at her pain.

Amaterasu moaned in pain as small bits of plaster fell on her. Sephiroth let go of his sword that still stayed in place as he crept next to the bed. An evil smile showed on his lips as he stroked Kathleen's face. He then placed his palm on her forehead. "Perfect," he said as it appeared that something was seeping into the female's head.

"Damn you!" Durus shouted as he barged back into the room. He charged at Sephiroth with his souba as he screamed. The winged man suddenly disappeared into a dark portal and a small flurry of black feathers swirled about. "Damn him!" Durus roared. He looked over at Jessica.

The masamune had already disappeared with its master and the woman lied against the wall as she clenched her shoulder in pain. "Ugh, who the Hell was that?" she winced. Durus kneeled next to her. He ripped the bottom edge of her shirt and tried to stop the bleeding.

"The bastard's name is Sephiroth. He's a ruthless killer," Durus answered, he pressed the sound with the ripped fabric. "Apply pressure to stop the bleeding," Durus said as he tried to cast cure. It kept failing, it only brought more anger. He let out a scream of rage but Jessica glared at him.

"Check on Kathleen and Amaterasu. I'll live through this," Jessica ordered weakly. Durus did as told, he was taught to obey older women. Kathleen was alright, she was still asleep, but alright. Durus quickly ran over to Amaterasu.

She was breathing hard. Durus helped her up. "Are you alright?" he asked as he tried to lift her.

"Yeah, why did Sephiroth come here?" Amaterasu asked as she got on her feet and rubbed the back of her head that was now bruised.

"I don't know," the replica replied. Reno came charging into the room with his rod drawn only to trip and fall flat on his face when he realized the threat was gone. "What took you so long?" Durus asked bitterly.

"A ninja tried to rape me," the turk replied angrily as he got on his feet. Durus and Amaterasu just stared at him odd, he had said enough. Reno saw Jessica and immediately got down next to her. He pulled a small vial out of his pocket. "Drink this, yo," he said as he held the vial to Jessica's lips. She did not move. Reno then tilted the woman and poured the liquid down her throat.

"Is that an elixir?" Amaterasu asked, Reno nodded. "Where did you get that? We could have used it on Durus, he wouldn't have gotten any scars!"

"The ninja gave it to me before she groped me," Reno answered as she shivered. Jessica's shoulder healed completely, but her shirt and possibly pants were now ruined.

"You guys didn't need to heal me. I was already healed by someone else anyways and I like the scars," Durus pointed out. "Reno, was the ninja wearing purple?" the turk nodded. "Damn, it was Fate. You better lock your door tonight."

'Fate? She knew this was going to happen?" Jessica said weakly.

"What can we do about it?" Amaterasu asked.

"There's nothing we can do. I know Sephiroth won't attack again if Fate was involved. She doesn't work that way," Durus reminded.

"Thanl God, if that's all, then why don't we all get some more sleep," Jessica suggested as she struggled to get up. Reno quickly helped her up and led her to the other bedroom.

"I really hope she changes clothes," Durus said.

"I really hope she doesn't share a bed with Reno," Amaterasu added. She got back into bed. "I really hope Kathleen isn't in a coma,"

"She isn't. Can't you see? Fate knew every single bit of this would happen. Kathleen will get up in the morning, just let her dream," Durus said as he took off his shirt and pants and slid into the other bed in the room.

**Castle Oblivion**

Jackie walked nervously to three nobodies. The fear of various pointy objects finding their way into her gut kept her shaking. Her arms practically vibrated the tray she was holding. She and Lexaeus baked cookies earlier. It was fun for they got to know each other during that time and learned that tails of any form were very flammable. One thing led to another and the berserker ended up being sent to the highest level of Castle Oblivion with cookies in order to set up a peace deal with the upper members.

Jackie's burnt tail was twitching nervously, she shivered despite the fact she wore a shrunken cloak. "I-I brought cookies," she squeaked as she presented cookies to the nearest nobody that happened to be Marluxia. He stared at the tray then at the terrified berserker.

"Why did you do this?" he asked. Larxene and Axel slowly drew nearer to see what Marluxia was confronting the girl about.

"Vexen made me. Don't hurt me!" Jackie cried, she was rather paranoid about pain lately. Axel laughed as he grabbed a cookie.

"Who made these?" the pyro asked as he looked at the innocent cookie.

"Lexaeus and I did," Jackie replied. "They're not poisoned unless you're allergic to chocolate," she added she she held her feet tightly together. Larxene took a bite out of her cookie only to spit it out in disgust.

"Ugh!" she said as she pulled a very long hair out of her mouth. "That's disusting, learn to pull your hair back," the savage nymph complained.

"I would if someone would give me a hair tie, ya bitch," Jackie shot back. Bad mistake for the next thing the berserker knew as being kicked in the chest and hitting the ground, cookies flew every where.

"Learn to respect for superiors," Larxene said coldly. Jackie sighed at her idiocy. Why did she smart off at a time like this? She never smarted off before, or not that often, especially in situations where she would get beaten.

"Great, now you ruined the cookies," Axel complained angrily. Jackie scattered and started to pick up the tray and ruined sweets.

"That's pitiful," Marluxia said.

"What am I going to do?" Jackie asked quietly to herself as she finally got back on her feet. Axel somehow heard her bent down down behind her.

"Give them to Namine," he whispered as he caught Jackie's tail on fire. She started to frantically stomp on her tail to extinguish the flames as she made several small grunts of pain. Once the fire died she looked at the corner and noticed a small blond drawing at a table not far away. Jackie walked over to the table, the floor was cold on her bare feet.

"Hey, Namine, I've got cookies," the berserker said in the most cheerful voice she could muster. Namine looked up shyly from her drawing pad. This dark haired girl acted like she knew her.

"Huh?" the small blond asked.

"Cookies. They fell on the floor, but they might be good still," Jackie said as she took a bite out of one of the cookies. It tasted alright, the berserker didn't really see why Larxene would complain aside from the hair.

Namine smiled weakly and politely grabbed a cookie. Why did this girl act like she knew her? According to the nobody, they had never met before. "Thank you," Namine said.

"Larxene is mean. That kick hurt. How can a woman do stuff like that in high heels?" Jackie asked. Namine shrugged.

"It's called practice," Larxene answered out of nowhere.

"I think high heels are stupid and painful. They could be a woman's downfall," Jackie said. She got smacked on the head by the savage nymph.

"You still get hurt," Larxene said with a smirk as she walked away.

"Those high heels are going to be her downfall," the berserker spoke as soon as she was sure Larxene was away. Namine reluctantly giggled. "So how have things been since I last saw you?" Jackie asked only to receive a confused look.

"Have we met?" the small nobody finally asked.

"What? Namine, do you not remember helping me after Xemnas smashed me into the wall like a pancake? You helped me out in the World That Never Was," Jackie questioned, quite shocked.

"I've never left this castle," Namine said silently. The berserker's eyes widened.

"But I saw you there. Axel saw you. Who else would have helped me?" Jackie went on. She hurried over to Axel. "Axel, didn't Namine help me after Xemnas threw me against the wall? You know, you saw her in the room with me," Axel also gave Jacke a confused expression.

"Are you high? That was a dusk that was with you. Namine was born here and she hasn't even left," the flurry of dancing flames said. Jackie was confused now. Yet it was Namine she saw, she knew it.

"Are you sure? I could've bet my life it was Namine," Jackie spoke as she looked down. Who was it that she saw? If Namine didn't help her and Axel saw a dusk, then who was the impostor? Marluxia crept behind the experiment.

"I think it would be best if you left right now," he whispered in her ear. Jackie felt chills run down her spine as the graceful assassin spoke. His words had a hypnotic effect in them and the berserker suddenly found herself exiting the room.

Out of these boundaries, she made her long journey to the basements. She she finally reached the lower levels, she was greeted by Vexen. The scientist guided her to the lab quietly, it was within that the experiment with Lexaeus occurred.

Would there be a sanctuary for the experiment hand picked by Fate? Deep in Jackie's heart, she hoped so. All she desperately wanted was to be back at her home, safe. It was quite obvious, if things continued as they were, she would be lucky to see the dear sunlight again. Earth was gone and her friends abandoned her, there was no such thing as a hero for her. At least that's what she thought. What will happen that night will never be undone.

**

* * *

Thalkxene: **Wow, they just aren't stopping! 

**Xejicka: **-still getting beaten to death- Don't watch and get me out of here!

**Thalkxene: **But I don't want to hurt Reno.

**Reno: **Thanks, yo!

**Jackie; **-shocking Xejicka with a hot shot AKA pig zapper- This is fun.

**Xejicka: **My organs!

**Jackie: **Review, I've gone through enough hell for your sick pleasures that is of reading this.

**Reno: **Same here! -hits Xejicka in had with electro rod-


	24. Dreams of Humor and Horror

**Thalkxene: **The following chapter contains attempts at crack, a shard of angst and Xejicka having the shit beaten out of her.

**Xejicka: **Dammit, get me out of this mess! -starts getting beaten with a bamboo stick by her martial arts instructor as well as Reno and Jackie still-

**Thalkxene: **What's your martial arts instructor doing here?

**Jackie: **He's helping us demonstrate a true story!

**Reno: **It's fun, yo

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Final Fantasy series, the Kingdom hearts Series, Fooby the shadow heartless, the Black Mages, Amaterasu, or any delicious fruit.

**Bill the martial arts instructor: **You need to learn how to dodge.

**Xejicka: **Injuries...

**Bill the martial arts instructor: **Stop being a baby!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Dreams of Humor and Horror**

**Reno's Dream**

The turk found himself in a suit, different from what he usually wore. It was black and there was an untied bow that rest around his collar. His partner, Rude, was right behind him, he looked nervous. Reno looked around himself and realized he was in a church. There were several people in the pews, some he recognized, some he didn't. The sound of the wedding march started and everyone in the pews rose.

The ring bearer and flower girl came in first. Reno recognized them to be Marlene and Denzel, even if they were young, they were way too old for this job. Then came in the bride, her veil covered her entire face so no one could see it. A silver haired man with a slightly fuzzy chin that appeared to be in his thirties was bringing the bride up. Reno looked away from the bride and to the priest only to gape in some minor shock as to discover it was Cid Highwind! The air pilot looked very proud as the bride finally came up and stood across from Reno.

"Do you, Reno the fucking turk, take this woman to b your lawfully wedded wife?" Cid asked.

"I do, yo," Reno said without realizing it. Where those words even his? They certainly didn't feel like it. He just spurted it out against his will, he at least wanted to know who he was being bound to.

"And do you, take Reno to be your husband and ass slave for all eternity and longer?"Cid asked the bride more sweetly.

"I do," the bride said in a feminine voice that seemed eager and ready for this.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you fucking man and wife, you may kiss the bride," Cid said. The bride took off her veil, making Reno scream in terror.

"You're my bitch, now and forever, Reno," Fate said with a horrid smile of satisfaction. Reno screamed and tried to run away only to discover he was handcuffed to the psycho. Fate wrapped her arms around him and groped his rear rather tightly. The unfortunate turk tried to fight but he felt his body couldn't move as he felt his pants slide down and the vile woman's face press against his.

**Amaterasu's Dream**

Amaterasu was sitting comfortably on the beach. A shirtless Durus was waving a large fan to cool off the dark haired girl. Another man that looked identical to Durus, only slightly less muscular, was feeding her delicious cookies. Moogles, puppies and and adorable but harmless shadow heartless scurried around the beach. Everything was perfect in her dream except for a couple of things.

Then Matt Holden appeared on the beach. "Ooh! Ooh! I'm a dancing fruit. I like to do the robot and get millions of fan girls. Watch me as I dance!" the brunette shouted nearby in an idiotic voice as he started to dance. A grin curled on Amaterasu's lips as she saw his presence.

"Perfect," she said almost evilly. The Black Mages fan turned her attention to a nearby heartless. "Fooby," she said, the heartless turned to her. "Sick him!" she shouted as she pointed to Matt. It was then that the shadow tackle glomped Matt's head.

"Gah! Get it off me!" the leader of the small army shouted as he frantically ran around in circles. One could see little hearts float above Fooby's head as he nibbled the guy's head. Amaterasu, Durus and the other silver haired teen laughed hysterically at Matt's misfortune. Then the sound of a Black Mages concert interrupted the laughter. Amaterasu turned around to smile as she saw the band start to play Blue Blast Winning the Rainbow.

"Would you like some more freshly baked cookies, princess?" the silver haired teen next to her asked. Amaterasu nodded as another cookie was placed in her mouth. She smiled. Despite the fact that this dream was rather short, it was probably one of the best she ever had.

**Kathleen's Dream**

Kathleen found herself on a floating island. A long sword was in her hands. The brunette looked around, noticing lifestream was swirling all around the island, illuminating the place. The teen looked directly in front of her to see her love staring directly at her, a grin on his face. "Sephiroth!" she cried happily.

The one winged angel lifted his sword. "I'm going to teach you how to fight. Learn and learn quick," he said rather coldly. Kathleen hunched her back over slightly, spread her feet apart and readied her stance. "Good, at least you know that much," Sephiroth complemented.

"I have a request. Can you teach me this without your shirt on?" Kathleen asked. Sephiroth scowled so slightly that no one that he did. Dream logic had apparently gotten the best of this female. If there was one thing he knew about dream logic it was that logic simply didn't exist. Yet the one winged angel had to be patient. He let out a soft sigh.

'Fight until you can cut my shirt off, until then, no," he said as he readied his stance. Kathleen sighed in disappointment but was motivated as she prepared to learn.

**Jessica's Dream**

Jessica was in her car, driving to Catholic high. Her sister sat next to her, arms folded as she had a look of anger and frustration. "Lay off my hair! I like it the way it is," Jackie shot angrily.

"Jacquelyn, your hair has to many split ends. Get it cut, you'd look a lot better if you did and you'd be so much happier. You would fit in so much more easily," Jessica told her younger sister.

"I amhappy I like my hair the way it is, it gives me character. I like it, I like the way the ends are split. I thin kit's cool!" Jackie objected. "At least I have the front slightly layered."

" And no one even knows it because you never do anything with it. You're not happy. I'm not happy. Happy is not crying yourself to sleep almost nightly. It's not spending your Saturday nights alone in your room," Jessica told angrily. "Jacquelyn, you have to much potential to be beautiful. All you need to do is take care of yourself, brush your hair, try make up, not wear baggy clothes-"

"Why won't you just accept me for who I am?! I know I have potential, why won't you leave it at that? I don't like partying like you did in high school. I don't date guys because I accidentally scare them and I won't change for them until they admire my flaws like I do. I know I cry every night, do you think I like that?" Jackie cried.

"If you want to be happy, you have to change. Don't complain to me about you hating school and not getting a boyfriend if you don't bother to change," Jessica angrily shot back. The car pulled up in front of the school. Jackie got out of the car and took her back pack and purse with her. "Have a good day at school,." Jessica said in the calmest voice she could muster despite the argument.

"Your a superficial bitch," the younger sister cried as she stomped into the school. Jessica growled as she drove away. She was infuriated with her younger sister. Yes, she remembered that. They had a bad argument when they went to school. Jessica only took her because their dad was busy and she was visiting.

The scene switched to where Jessica was several miles away from the school. She felt a shock wave and she slammed the brakes down on her car. She looked back and saw a black vortex in the distance. Right above where Catholic high should be. A beam shot down from it then shot back up. The dark vortex disappeared if only for a couple of minutes before an even more massive and darker vortex that started to suck up everything.

Black creatures sprung from the shadows and the ground. They started to viciously attack everyone in sight. The scene faded and changed to when Jessica found herself face down in Hollow Bastion. The scene faded again and formed to when Jessica first entered the World That Never Was and the scene quickly faded as soon as it formed.

In front of Jessica formed her whole family. All of then but one girl with her back turned faded away. "Jacquelyn?" she asked as she turned her sister around. Jackie looked up, her eyes were yellow and her teeth were sharp. Her expresion was manic and horrifying.

"Come to get me when it's too late? I thought you were better than that," the berserker growled. Chills crawled down Jessica's spine.

"Forgive me. I would have come earlier," the elder sister said sadly. Jackie struck her hand forward and wrapped her fingers around her sister's throat.

"Forgiveness is too much mercy for the damnable family that is you," Jackie growled. Jessica;s eyes widened as she saw a silver haired man with glowing amber eyes appear behind the younger. Everything disappeared into darkness and Jessica woke to the sounds of a man screaming.

**Regular Non-dream Hollow Bastion**

Reno woke up screaming. He was drenched in a cold sweat and his heart was racing fast. Jessica jolted up sideways and fell down on top of the unlucky turk. The sleeping arrangement was for Jessica to sleep on the bed while Reno slept on the floor with most of the sheets. The turk cried out with an oof! As he had the breath knocked out of him from the woman's landing.

"Morning," Jessica said bluntly as she slid off. "You have a nightmare too?" Reno nodded as he finally caught full breath. "Care to talk about it?" the woman asked.

Reno gave her a scowl as a reply. He got up from the pilot and looked at the bed. "I'm sleeping on the bed tonight, yo," he said as he gathered blankets from the floor and situated himself on the bed with them.

"No, I'm the one sleeping on the bed. I can't sleep on the floor, it makes my back hurt," Jessica replied bitterly as she jumped up on the bed.

"It's a queen sized bed, there's room for both of us," Reno said as he laid back, pulling blankets over himself.

"Fuck you!" Jessica cursed angrily.

"My pleasure," Reno said in sarcastically sweet voice as he put his arms around Jessica. Jessica, clearly not amused by this, slammed her fist down into the turk's crotch. Reno let out a burst of air that could be considered a cry of pain. He curled up and rolled over, holding where it hurt.

"Goodnight and have sweet dreams," Jessica said as she gathered a blanket for herself, laid back into the bed and fell asleep as she rested her arm over Reno. Poor man, surrounded by psychos. This does mean that Jessica forgave him and his crotch.

**Durus' Dream**

Durus was at a small table with five cards in his hand. A woman by the name of Lady Luck sat across from him with five cards in her hand. She had a poker face that no one could imitate. Forty three Vexen clones watched the intense game with excitement. Durus focused on his hand and felt he was about to win it all. He slammed his cards down on the table, a look of victory on his usually dour face. "Full house, two kings and three queens!" he proudly said. Lady Luck grinned, then laughed.

"Royal flush, all hearts," she said as she laid her cards on the table. Durus' face froze in horror. "Now strip!" she demanded in a bold voice. The replica let out a cry as he fell to his knees.

"No! Never! I'll do anything! Please don't make me give a strip tease for the clones, anything!" he sobbed as he pulled on Fortuna's dress. She looked down on him and shook her head.

"You should have known not to go up against me. It was your fault and now you have to pay the consequences, now strip!" she said sternly and coldly. Durus bawled in her lap.

"Haven't I suffered enough already? All I wanted was to get released early from Fate, not ruin what little dignity I have!" Durus cried. Lady Luck rolled her eyes.

"If you have to be such a baby about it, then I do have another alternative," she said as she lifted a pair of frilly underwear.

The scene faded. Durus now found himself shirtless in a different room. "Are you almost ready, honey?" a woman's voice asked.

"Almost," Durus found himself saying as he slid his pants off. He tossed them in a corner and turned around. "Whadd'ya think?" he asked in the sexiest voice he could muster.

"Ewww, that's not hot," the woman We want your comments on each of the dreams. Just to let you know, the argument of Jessica and Jackie's is based off actual complained as she pointed at Durus' underwear. His eyes shrank as he noticed he was in frilly underwear, his build also looked different. "Axel, just stop with that and get in bed!" Fate ordered.

Durus looked at his tufts of hair and screamed in terror as he noticed they were red and spiky. Unfortunately for Durus, he would ot wake from this nightmare for a long time. A young man tormented by traumas no one deserves.

* * *

**Reno: **O.o You are one of the evilest beings that have ever lived.

**Jackie: **I want a dream like Ammi's

**Thalkxene: **Everyone wants a dream like Ammi's. You can't beat being fed cookies by two shirtless silver haired bishies on a beach while watching a guy you hate get mauled by a heartless named Fooby with a Black Mages concert performing for you.

**Xeijcka: **That's a mouthful -gets beaten by Bill the martial arts instructor-

**Thalkxene: **we want you comment on every dream. Just to let you know, the argument of Jessica and Jackie's is based off actual arguments, word for word.


	25. Humanity's Guidance

**Xejicka: **Happy New Year everyone!

**Thalkxene: **We brought you virtual cookies!

**Jackie: **Cookie! -falls through hologram-

**Reno: **Give the girl a break.

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series, the Final Fantasy series, Birth By Sleep or any characters from it, Lemon Demon or their music or good writing skills.

**Xejicka: **Not much to say. I've planned out part of this chapter for a while.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Humanity's Guidance**

Jackie fell, falling in the darkness. She growled in anger at this cliché. "Can't I have a normal dream?!" she cried. She crossed her arms and turned opposite of the direction she was falling. "In an airplane, I was flying. Just a flight up standin' guy. I can be clumsy and I stumbled out the door into the sky-"she started singing to herself. What did her humanity have to tell her this time?

In the midst of her humming a pain attacked Jackie. She felt like she was being burned as something stabbed her in the stomach. She found herself in front of a set of woods as she heard the words of a pyromaniac talk into her ear. The pain hurt more than fire should and the scene quickly faded. Why did her head start to hurt?

Then she hurt all over. She felt let and like she was being electrocuted to death. Why? She saw three warriors look down at her as she faded away. The berserker found herself being sliced in the torso. She had felt like she had used a great deal of strength and wondered why she lost. But lost to what? These feelings, they weren't hers.

This pain. Why was she feeling it? She felt someone's hand tighten around her neck as she was slammed against a wall. She looked and saw she was being choked by Riku, but it wasn't Riku. Then who? Her head hurt again. She clutched it but she knew...

So much power, so much strength. She was giving it all now. She was in a fight to the death she was certain to win. Her last means, her last means at victory. Then... failure. Horrid failure and pain. Everything, lost. Jackie cried out as pain attacked her again. Then something returned to her. The pain stopped as she realized something.

"The fates," she uttered. "Their fates. Their fates!" she cried. Then she let out a growl that turned into a roar. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE NORMAL DREAMS?! What the Hell happened to my memories?!" she raged. She came in contact with the hard mosaic platform. She landed so hard with her knees bent, the platform shook.

Five shadows rose around her. She stood up and looked at five cloaked people. . "You're here. But why?" she hissed. One of the cloaked people turned around and took off his hood, revealing slate colored hair.

Zexion grinned. "An imprint. Where we will stay until the day you die," she spoke in cold words.

"I'll be damned if you live in my heart. Unlike all of you, I didn't throw mine away. I have rights to it," Jackie growled as she could feel her nails and teeth sharpen.

"You be damned? I'm confined here with everyone I hate," Larxene objected.

"Savage Nymph, you are an idiot. As I predicted, you fell. And you fell because of those high heels. Dammit Larxene!" Jackie's voice rose to the point she was yelling. Larxene threw one of her kunai at the berserker, who dived out of the way only to ram into Lexaeus.

"Do not insult me like that!" Larxene shot as electricity shot out of the tips of her fingers. Jackie looked up at the silent hero, she became slightly calmer, slightly.

"Why didn't you run while you still could? You saw death coming, why didn't you avoid it?" Jackie asked as she looked up at Lexaeus.

"Why are you showing compassion to him? All of them treated horribly," Marluxia stated with a slight hint of anger and curiosity in his voice.

"You all may have treated me worse than shit, but he treated me like it the least, Marly," Jackie grudgingly pointed out to the assassin. She gave a low growl once more as she stomped away from the nobodies.

"We can't afford you to get angry. Not right now," Vexen warned as he dared inch a few feet closer to the berserker.

The furious girl turned around quickly. The guan dao quickly appeared in her hands. It was only an inch away from cutting the scientist's throat. "How _dare _you tell me not to get angry. I wouldn't have have of the goddamn rage if _you _didn't experiment on me!" she cried using all of the self control she had not to shove the weapon into the academic's throat. Vexen quickly summoned his shield and punched the guan dao up.

With Jackie losing stability, he charged at her and knocked her to the ground. "Show more respect," he hissed.

"It's my heart and my mind. You aren't welcome here!" Jackie growled as she jumped up and tried to make a stab at Vexen. She missed as she left a large set of hands grabs her arms and hold her back. The guan dao fell to the ground with a clatter as the berserker looked back. "Lexaeus?"

"We can't handle more of us diminishing," he said as he continued to hold his grip on her.

"Let go. I want out. I want out of it all," Jackie demanded. The tall man didn't flinch. The girl furrowed her eye brows with thought and remembering. "What about my memories? I remembered some things. Now I have full memory of what happened at Castle Oblivion. What I want to know is which one of you fucked around with my memories?" she got smacked in the head by Vexen for cussing.

"None of us did such a thing. What value would your memories have been to us?" Zexion asked as he stepped closer to the berserker.

"Everything. Your deaths, your downfall. I knew something was missing. Something still is missing. I finally got my memories back. Xemnas. Xemnas wanted to know about the fates. The problem is how he would have known that I would have known?" Jackie told. She looked at her right palm. The prophecy on it, but that couldn't have been the only thing.

"Maybe there's a way we could get out of here," Larxene spoke as she got an idea. She walked over to Jackie and pulled out a kunai. Marluxia got the same idea and he pulled out his scythe.

"We're stuck in her mind. Perhaps some control could be done," Marluxia said as he raised his weapon. Jackie saw the malicious look in his eyes and decided to choose life and limbs. She kicked her leg back into Lexaeus' crotch. He let go of her as he crouched in pain, giving Jackie enough time to grab her weapon and prepare to defend herself.

All five nobodies surrounded the berserker now. They all wanted to get out of this place. The girl prayed for help, she couldn't take any of them on. "Humanity, where are you?!" she cried as the nobodies attacked at once.

**Hollow Bastion**

It was an hour before dawn. The survivors of Earth slept soundly in their few houses, scattered everywhere. Matt tossed and turned, his bed was uncomfortable. He couldn't take it and his eyes shot open to see darkness. He hopped down from his bunk. Sara grumbled behind him in her bed.

"Ed slash Envy forever," she murmured happily as she turned over.

"Shut the fuck up!" Liam screamed in his sleep as he punched a board in the wall. Part of it broke and he ended up getting hit in the crotch. He screamed out, but no one woke up. Matt sighed in relief that no one was disturbed.

"Matt," a voice whispered faintly. The young man turned. Who was that?

"Matt," the voice spoke again. Matt twisted his head to the window. He did a double take for he saw a woman standing there.

"Follow me if you see some truth," she said faintly as the door opened. Matt quickly walked to the door, not changing into his regular clothes but staying in his PJ pants and t-shirt. Not wanting to be completely vulnerable, he at least grabbed his dei katana and exited the house.

The blue haired woman in armor stood staring at Matt. "I'm glad you trust in me," she said as she walked away. The curly haired man ran after her.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Put your weapon away. Heartless and monsters will not attack, trust me," the woman said. Matt unwillingly put his weapon away.

"Where are you taking me?" he persisted.

"Shhh and the creatures will not stir," she whispered as she continued to walk. This woman was dodging Matt's questions and he grew frustrated.

"Would it kill you to answer one question?!" he asked. The woman turned her head, not stopping.

"When I stop, you will learn and have to do various things," the woman said. Matt shook his head and continued following. He didn't want to, but he was compelled to. He looked up at the sky. It was very cloudy. The clouds slowly grew darker as the sound of thunder clapping grew audible. Rain started to pour and the woman did not slow her pace.

Through this rain the two people tread in for a few minutes. The town disappeared and they were walking in a cavernous area. It started to look familiar to Matt. At random times the aqua haired woman would pick up pieces of metal or shattered crystal hither and thither. Yet her pace never slowed. Matt shivered as his shirt completely soaked through.

The pair finally reached a peak and stopped. Lightening flashed on the horizon. The blue haired woman stood in front of a sword that was planted in the ground. All the material she held in her arms clattered to the ground around the sword. Matt finally decided to speak up. "Who are you?" he asked.

"A shard of a person you know. Time is short. I need you to make a delivery," lightening struck in the background as the woman spoke.

"What? What did you drag me out here to deliver?" Matt questioned. The woman turned with a smile on her face, then she disappeared. "What the Hell?" lightening struck the hilt of the sword.

Electricity surrounded Matt and the shards of metal and crystal. The shards moved to the sword and melted into it as it all started to contort wildly. The electricity was hurting the man but he felt like he was gaining something. His feet moved closer and closer to the contorting weapon.

He grasped onto the handle of the long weapon only to get blow away. He flew back and slammed hard against the canyon wall, rendering him unconscious. He slid down to the ground and the lightening on the weapon stopped. It was now longer and blade was crescent shaped. It toppled over with a clatter as the rain kept pouring.

A questionable amount of time passed, Matt did not stir. His clothes were singed and his usually curly hair was such out on all ends, giving it a spiky appearance. The water had pressed it down against his scalp, no one knew where he was. Then, out of nowhere, three small fairies appeared in front of him.

"He shouldn't be out in this weather or even sleep in it," the brunette leader of the fairies said.

"He isn't bad looking," the gothic fairy commented

"I wonder if he has any good treasure," the blond pondered as she floated around Matt.

"Not while he's asleep, Rikku," the leader fairy said. Rikku sighed in disappointment. The gothic fairy saw the long weapon on the ground, she floated toward it.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's a weapon!" the leader cried happily as she moved to pick it up. Then a larger set of hands slapped her hands. "Hey!" she cried until she looked up, only to back away. "Lady Fortuna!"

"Please, call me Luck or Lady. How are you doing this morning, Yuna?" Lady Luck asked.

"It's raining," Yuna replied as she pulled out a small umbrella. Rikku and Paine did the same, Luck already had an umbrella so she didn't bother. She looked down at the weapon.

"You guys weren't thinking of taking that weapon, were you?" Luck asked.

"It doesn't look like anyone owns it," Paine commented.

"True, but I don't think it was worth you while. That boy over there might prove otherwise though," Luck said as she pointed to Matt.

"He's awfully cute," Rikku said as she planted her umbrella into the ground to where Matt couldn't get wet.

"How are things for you, Luck?" Yuna asked.

"They're alright. I apologize about my terrible aim earlier," the lucky woman said as she pulled out a small pipe used for dart shooting.

"That really hurt us," Paine said bitterly.

"Yeah!" Rikku agreed.

"Those three people were really mean!" Yuna complained.

"I'm sorry! Despite my ability with luck, my aim isn't the best. I honestly didn't mean for that chaos. I'll make it up to you girls later, is that okay?" Luck asked.

"Just make it good," Paine replied.

Yuna looked over to Matt. She pulled a blanket out of nowhere and laid it on him. "He looked cold," she explained. Luck giggled.

"Your kindness will be payed off soon, my friends," the larger blond said kindly.

"I'll contribute then," Paine said monotonously as she pulled out a checkered print belt and put it on Matt's waist.

"When will you visit us again?" Yuna asked.

"With the way things are turning, I really don't know. I'll be incognito for a while, it won't be safe to show myself like this," Fortuna said as she looked at the sky.

"We'll miss you!" Rikku said.

"Don't worry. I'll see you and you'll see me, but you won't know it's me. Things are changing and I must bid my farewell," Luck explained as she opened a yellow green portal.

"Goodbye!" the Gullwings waved as the woman disappeared.

**Castle Oblivion**

In the darkest depth s of castle Oblivion, silence invaded. There was no man reading, no large man attempting a puzzle, no scientist bustling about another experiment. Everything felt empty with that lack of life gone. It was too hollow. However, a white portal formed, breaking the silence as two people walked out of it.

"It's so dark and cold in here. Even if they were nobodies, I couldn't imagine anyone living in a place this creepy," a mysterious Asian man said as he walked a few feet away from the portal and looked around. A woman clad in violet and a witch's hat walked away from her portal as it disappeared.

"They did hate living down here. No one can blame them for that. It was rather unfortunate, what happened over the night," Fate said as she followed the Asian man. A tear fell from her face and onto the floor. "A tear be shed for those that are lost,"

"They needed to be stopped. The worlds would have been in further danger if they continued on," the Asian man said.

"I won't deny that their elimination was necessary yet I will not deny the sadness I behold either. There was really one thing I cannot handle well, not at all," Fate spoke as she walked away from her friend as she moved to a large empty space on the floor. She raised her rod to where it rested in her hand, parallel to the floor. A white beam gently fell.

Light spread out and a vague human shape formed on the floor. The mysterious Asian man looked in shock at what the mage was doing. "What do you think you're doing?!" he exclaimed.

"You really don't have much of a say in this anymore. What happened was tragic. Even if this boy was a clone, he suffered too much I his short lifetime. I just... can't bear that," the time mage spoke sadly.

"He was reckless and he abused the darkness. Riku had every reason to defend himself, even if it meant killing his own replica. The clone was not meant to exist and I'm thankful he was only limited to this castle," the Asian man objected.

"I don't care," Fate shot quickly. "He _did _abuse darkness, he _was _reckless and we would continue to be so. I just have compassion and I hate it. Besides, I do have use for this boy, I have many plans for him,"

"Compassion, it's fair for us to all have it. You say you have plans for these people. Why did you choose some of the people that you chose? You should have left that teenager wit the curly hair to bear Earth's heart, or even the red head. Why did you choose that other girl? She was no where near qualified," the Asian man pointed out.

"I'm aware of all of that. An easy list would be who weren't more qualified. I think Anna Nicole Smith was on the list next to Paris Hilton. Leah Riddick was pregnant, I let her choose. Matt was who everyone would expect. He's a natural born Gary Stu ,those things are rare. The berserker allowed herself to it, though she doesn't remember. But the real reason she was picked, baffles. I don't know why, but I just felt it. I just felt she would be the only person that would forgive me for reasons unknown reasons," the time witch said. From the light on the floor, a skeleton started to take shape.

* * *

**Xejicka: **Yes, I felt bad for bashing YuRiPa. I also felt it was very immature. That's part of my atonement.

**Jackie: **I felt bad for hitting Lexaeus in the crotch. But think about what you would do in a situation like that. C'mon!

**Reno: **I wasn't in this chapter.

**Thalkxene: **Matt has his own pack of fan girls. I wish I had my own pack of fan boys.

**Xejicka: **We all do. I can never give Jackie a break. I don't know, but I have an odd hobby of torturing her.

**Reno: **Review, yo!


	26. Bloody Awakening

**Xejicka: **-is rummaging through items in a corner-

**Thalkxene: **What are you doing?

**Xejicka: **I'm looking for good sensor signs. This chapter contains nudity and I really don't want to add the mature label to this. It's not like I go into detail anyways.

**Disclaimer: **Xejicka does own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or anything that interesting. she also doesn't own Amaterasu or any of the censor signs.

**Xejicka: **Let's see.. for censors signs, we have the black rectangle, the blur, the pixels, a moogle head, a flower, an eye patch, Jenova's frickin' head, a flower eye patch, John Tucker's thong, a fan with a red dot on it, the Disney logo, Vexen's shield, the Shinra logo, and Tetsuya Nomura's head.

**Thalkxene: **I'm going with the pretty flower.

**Xejicka: **When you guys review, tell me which one you used. I might get bored and draw it. Use it every time there's nudity. Either way, enjoy the ridiculous chapter. I apologize for the long wait.

**Thalkxene: X**ejicka's computer is messing up and she was very reluctant to type for fear of it crashing and she had not saved.

**Xeijcka: **If it makes you feel better, I'm currently writing chapter 29 as I type this.

* * *

**Chapter 26 Bloody Awakening**

**Castle Oblivion**

"Wake up. Wake up!" a woman's voice gently beckoned. The words were faint. The Riku replica was floating in a void, endless abyss, an ethereal darkness. He was dead, he died strongly. He was killed by the very person he was cloned from. Yet he was glad he was dead. His memories were corrupt, he couldn't trust any of them. He didn't have anyone but dear Namine and she seemed to have fallen for a person whose memories she also corrupted. He stayed down, waiting for eternity to pass, wondering where his fake heart or soul, if he had one, would go.

"Wake up and rise, young soul!" the voice beckoned again. The replica felt a cold, smooth surface on his bare back. His eyes burst open from the shock of this sudden change. "It's so good to see you're finally awake," a violet clad woman spoke as she stood over the clone. She had a smile that was almost war, he didn't trust it.

"I guess this is the place where fake hearts go," he spoke bitterly as he looked around, noting the familiar room.

"Of course not. Don't be so bitter, you're alive!" the woman said cheerfully. The replica noticed the Asian man shyly trying to distance himself away. Figures. The replica turned his glare to the woman.

"Why did you bring me back? I was better off dead. My life was hell and it only lasted a few hours! Now you bring me back to it, haven't I already suffered enough?!" the replica cried. The woman frowned.

"Maybe your first few hours were Hell, but I brought you back for an opportunity. Just answer me when I ask this: What do you desire?" the woman asked. The replica summoned Soul Eater and attempted to stab the woman's throat. Only she stepped out of the way and grabbed the boy by the back of his neck. "I just asked you a mere question. I never assaulted you, I never made any attempt at your life. What I'm doing right now isn't even self defense. Now tell me what your heart desires," the mage demanded in a stern and cold voice as the replica struggled to break out of the hold.

"Do you really want to know? Really, hat's in it for you?" he questioned as he slowly stopped struggling.

"I like you, otherwise I would have never brought you back. You maybe be useful to me and I might be able to make some of your desires come true," the woman said as she let go of the replica.

"Fine, I'll tell you if you really want to know. I want to be my own person. I want my own name and power. I want to prove I'm better than Riku. I want Namine. Does any of that satisfy you?" the clone shot off. The mage frowned and shook her head.

"I'm afraid all of that is not possible," the woman replied in a disappointed voice.

"I don't think what I want is much. Why can't you get it all?" the silver haired clone asked in an irritated voice.

"Yuo are not meant to see dear Namine again. Your paths were not destined to cross again, it was fated that way," the replica punched at the woman's face but he missed as she blocked it with her palm.

"She was the only one that cared!" he cried.

"She is already saved, your work for her is done. The is an opportunity for you to be a hero, to save someone. Do you want it?" the violet clad woman asked.

"Is it worth it?" the replica shot back.

"That is up to you to decide. You really don't have any other option because if you refuse, I'll just send you back to death," the woman spoke as she pointed to a door. "Destiny awaits you in there," The replica slowly walked to the door. Utter silence and he opened it.

**Hollow Bastion**

Reno sat up, stretched his arms and yawned. He had a restful sleep despite what happened during the night. "What a night," he yawned as he looked next to him. The bed was empty aside from him, Jessica was gone. He wondered where she went until the smell of something cooking entered his nostrils.

Jessica was down in the kitchen, frying eggs and toast together, making toad-in-a-holes. She was dressed in a white collared shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. An ebony tube top with buttons on it was on her waist, emphasizing the hourglass figure she had with a set of suspenders. Her navy pants reached the floor as she tapped her feet with hidden black boots on.

Durus was frying sausages in a skillet next to the woman. He donned a black collared shirt with a white collared shirt worn over it like a jacket. He still wore his bloody cargo shorts, but he didn't care. The smell of the meal was delicious and Reno walked into the room. "Morning, Reno," Jessica greeted as she heard him walk in.

"Smells good, yo," Reno said as he looked at what the woman was frying.

"I wish I could say the same for you," Durus bitterly added . Reno took a wiff from his own armpit and scowled.

"Fine, I'll take a shower," he said as he entered the room.

"Good, because breakfast won't be ready for a while," Jessica stated.

Upstairs, Kathleen and Amaterasu were already changing. "How was your sleep last night?" Kathleen asked as she put on her vest.

"Sephiroth attacked us while you slept. How did you not wake through it?" Amaterasu questioned as she slid on the long, white, short-sleeved jacket.

"I don't know. I had a dream with him in it. He wouldn't take off his shirt for me," Kathleen exclaimed, Amaterasu smirked until she looked to the door to the balcony. "You hate how it's raining?"the pale girl asked.

"No, I actually like the rain. That door was destroyed last night and I do not remember anyone fixing it," Amaterasu commented, wide eyed.

On the roof, several Vexen clones were huffing and puffing as they lie exhausted. Vicis was standing, smiling as he clapped his hands. "Good job, men. You repaired that door so well in such a short time," he congratulated.

"Don't make us do that again," one of the clones wheezed.

"We did our end of the deal, now you owe us," another clone added.

"I'll let you go snowboarding later. Besides, we still have yet to find a decent cabin," Father Time said as he picked up several tools.

"This better be worth it," one of the Vexen clones groaned. One of the many clones lost his balance and ended up rolling off the roof. Down in the kitchen, Jessica was startled by a loud thud.

"What the hell was that?" the woman asked.

"Probably just an idiot," Durus replied casually as he continued to fry the sausage. Upstairs, Reno was taking a nice hot shower. Outside by the window, Fate sat patiently with a camera, waiting for a certain opportunity to arise.

Not far away, Sara woke up. "What a pleasant dream," she proclaimed happily.

**Castle Oblivion**

The Riku replica walked through the lab. He shivered for the bitter cold. He searched among the tables. "Can't expect any promises to be kept," he commented bitterly as he scanned all of the tables. A small, red ball caught his aqua eyes. The replica picked it up and examined it closely.

It was warm, a small pulse emitted from it, like a heartbeat. An open notebook rested open next to where the pompom was set.

_'I have extracted the DNA from the moogle that calls herself Ginger. Over a period of several tests using the DNA did this ball form. My final goal for this is to test what this ball is,' _The note read. The replica shook his head and carried the ball with him. He had no interest in experiments, but he could use this ball for things later.

The sound of someone whimpering weakly caught the silver hared boy's attention. "Hey!" he called out. No one answered but the whimpering continued. He turned his head in several directions, hoping to hear the source of the sounds. He walked a few feet to his right and the quiet whimpers grew slightly louder.

The replica listened carefully and he turned around to find a small nook of a hallway nearby. He ran into it without hesitation as he drew Soul Eater. This area was well hidden away, he would have over looked it if not for the minor cries. He walked down this hallway to find something or someone at the end.

He got closer and closer to find an operation table at the end. A feeling of nostalgia came over him as he remembered how he was born. This table stood at a forty-five degree angle, it reminded him of how he first woke. Yet there was someone occupying this table, the source of the whimpers.

The replica stopped in front of the table. A girl with long hair was on it, shivering. Her eyes were blindfolded by a white cloth. She was held down by three large white straps. If that wasn't enough, there were shackles around her neck, wrists and feet, all tightly bound. Vexen clearly did not want the girl to escape indicated with the large claw and bite marks surrounding the table.

The clone dared to get closer to this girl. He dismissed his weapon and peeled the blindfold off of the experiment. Her eyes were wide open, the color kept rapidly changing from yellow to hazel. Her breathing patterns were irregular, almost pleading. The Riku replica had no idea what to do, just something out of impulse.

"Snap out of it!" he shouted as he shook her shoulders.

The girl's eye colored changed to hazel and stayed there and her breathing became normal. Her body went limp as she looked down. The replica lifted her chin so he could get a good look at her. "Who or what are you?" he asked with a hint of demand in his voice. The girl looked at him with sad eyes.

"You're here to kill me while I'm weak like you did Zexion, then you'll absorb what power I have left, aren't you? Go on ahead and do it, take it and let me die. I'm not worth this life. Not to anyone or anything. Just get it over with and go," she said weakly as she turned her head. She was afraid of this boy, why shouldn't she be? The replica gave her a perplexed look.

"I'm not here to kill you. I was just sent here to save someone according to a hag in purple. Do you know who she was talking about?" the silver haired boy replied as he left a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't know. I don't know anyone that wears purple all of the time. That aside, just go if you have nothing to do here," the girl ordered bitterly. The replica glared at her as he realized something.

_'That woman has got to be kidding me. This is who I have to save? What's the point? She's almost suicidal! Well, maybe at the same level I was, but that's not the point. I don't need another me around.' _The replica thought to himself as he summoned Soul Eater. "This won't take long," he spoke as he cut at the berserker.

She flinched but didn't feel pain. The shackles fell to the floor with a clatter as the straps fell away. The girl looked up at the replica as he dismissed his weapon. The berserker lunged forward and almost tackled the clone to the ground. He barely remained standing as he was having all of the air squeezed out of his lungs.

"W-what are you doing?! Let go!" he demanded. The girl didn't loosen.

"You didn't kill me. That and you're warm," the brunette commented She let go and straightened up only to realize something. "Holy crap, you are short!" she pointed out as she compared their heights using her hand. The replica glared at her.

"Thanks," he said sarcastically as he walked away.

"Wait, I want to check something before we go," the girl said as she halted the boy by grabbing his arm.

"We?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's just the two of us. Why don't we stick together?" the girl suggested.

"Why should I be with you?" I'm better off alone," the replica shot off bitterly as he walked away. The girl frowned.

"Tell that to who killed you," she corrected. The replica stopped.

"How do you know I was killed?" he asked.

"I just do. I can't do much on my own. That's why I think we should stick together," the girl suggested.

"What's in it for me?" he questioned with only mild interest.

"I can make you better than Riku," she replied with assurance.

**Hollow Bastion**

Reno walked out of the bathroom. Steam flowed out of the doorway as he loosely secured his towel around his waist. Kathleen walked out of her bedroom. She was blinded by the steam. She accidentally bumped into the turk. His towel fell off.

The steam disappeared completely. Kathleen looked upon the magnificence of the nude turk with the sound of an immaculate angel's chorus singing in the background. "It's beautiful." she uttered with wide eyes and a fascinated voice.

CRACK!

The sound of a gunshot went off as blood exploded from the girl's nose. She fell onto the floor, soaking in a pool of blood, her blood. She couldn't see, her vision was gone if only temporarily.

Durus ran up the stairs, worried about the sound of the gunshot. He reached the second level and stopped as he saw Reno at the end of the short hallway. "Yo," the turk waved casually.

"Holy shit, my nightmare is coming to life!" the replica shrieked in terror. He tried to back away slowly...

CRACK!

The sound of a gunshot went off as blood exploded from Durus' nose and all over Kathleen. The force hit him so hard that he fell back and rolled down the steps. He screamed as he held his eyes.

Jessica jumped over Durus as she ran up the steps. She ran up to Kathleen and looked at Reno, only to scowl. "Dammit, Reno, put on a towel!" she yelled at the turk.

He looked own. "Oh shit!" he reached down for the towel, not even aware that I had fallen off.

"Paparazzi!" Fate shouted as she jumped in with a camera. Several flashes of light and she was gone. Reno just gaped at where Fate once was, then at Jessica.

"Why didn't you-" Reno attempted to ask with a confused look on his face but he was interrupted.

"Silver specs. Aren't they amazing? They're supposed to prevent blind. They're also stylish," Jessica said as she took off the spectacles and looked at them. Durus' moans of pain grew loud. "I'll help him," the woman said as she rushed downstairs. "You're not bad," she added as she disappeared.

"I want to wear a blindfold now!" the replica screamed in pain.

Amaterasu ran out of her room and up to Kathleen. "Are you okay?" she worried.

"It was the most magnificent thing I've ever seen, it was too good for human eyes," the boxer replied in a stunned voice.

**Castle Oblivion**

"Can we go now? I'm freezing!" the Riku replica complained as he shivered.

"You do know you're naked, right?" the brunette commented as she was shuffling through piles of paper. The replica looked down and gasped. He really was nude, no wonder he was cold.

"Then can we please find something for me to wear?" the silver haired clone asked. The berserker pulled out several notebooks from a lab table.

"Yeah," the girl said as she put the notebooks under her arm. "I know where to get you clothes, just follow me," she said as she made her way out of the lab. Both specimens walked out of the lab rather quickly for it was cold.

"What do you go by, buddy?" the girl asked.

"Why would you want to know?" the replica asked back.

"So I can have something to call you by when I need you. I know you went by Riku for a while. Do you want to be called by that?" the girl asked as they continued trekking out of the lab.

'I was called a fake if not by Riku. I **hate** those names," the replica replied in an almost angsty voice.

"Maybe if we read a little, we could find you a name. That's why I brought these notebooks. I at least wanted to know what Vexen was going to do to me. For now, I'll call you Buddy, is that alright?" the girl asked with her suggestion.

"It's better than nothing. What do I call you?" the replica asked. The pair was now out of the lab where it was armer, but still frigid. The girl stopped when he did ask her name.

"I don't know anymore. I was actually planning on going by something different. What would like to call me?" the brunette asked. She looked at her right wrist and hand. The prophecy and the tattoo of Vexen's shield. Two things that indicated irrevocable change. No longer who she was anymore in aspects. The replica looked at his left wrist at the same tattoo that was always hidden by a wristband or his dark suit.

"How about Kitty?" the silver haired clone suggested.

"Kitty?! Why that name?" the berserker gasped.

"Your tail reminds me of one," the replica bluntly pointed out.

"It's supposed to be wolf. Stupid tail. You have any better name suggestions?" the girl corrected.

"Not really," the replica sighed. "Where are the extra clothes?" he beckoned.

"In here," the girl opened a door in the hallway to reveal a laundry room. "For now, just call me Luna because it's one of my favorite names. It's not what I was born with, but it will do for now," the girl now dubbed Luna said as she rummaged through a pile of clothes.

"You want me to wear a cloak? I'm not doing that," the replica now dubbed Buddy complained.

"It's all we have. I can fix it to where it doesn't resemble a cloak," Luna said as she pulled out a cloak. "Can you cut this?" Buddy did so by summoning Soul Eater and used it to cut the fabric. Darkness swirled around his arms and his sleeves formed on them, nothing more. Luna stretched out a cloak sleeve and held it up.

"Right here," she said and her friend sliced it, making it shorter. They did the same with the other sleeve. Then Luna lifted the cloak upside down. "Just cut across, Buddy," she ordered and Buddy did as told.

"Are we done yet? If you haven't noticed, I'm not wearing any pants," the replica bitterly pointed out. Luna gasped in surprise.

"Crap, I forgot!" she said as she quickly rummaged through the laundry basket.. She pulled out a set of boxers and threw them at the silver haired clone. They landed on his head and he furiously ripped them off.

"These look used," he pointed out bitterly.

"Deal with it in therapy. It's all there is. A guy should always wear underwear with pants because it's gross if he doesn't. Besides, I know I'll be washing them," Luna replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice as she pulled out a set of pants and a shrunken cloak.

Buddy put on the boxers, terrified of who wore them last. (A/N: It was Zexion, okay?) Luna threw the pants at the clone, he caught them and slid them on in a flash, then she put on the shrunken cloak.

"I'm leaving," Buddy said as he headed to the door.

"Don't go. There are still things we need to do," Luna begged as she grabbed the replica's wrist.

"I don't feel stronger than Riku. You're wasting your time because you're doing horrible," the clone scowled. The berserker frowned at him.

"I didn't say the process would be quick. Please be patient. I want to get out of this Hell hole too. Getting some food wouldn't be bad idea. I know there's some leftovers in the kitchen," the berserker suggested. Buddy looked at her.

"Fine, but I can kill things so I don't think we need to pack much," he admitted.

"I can too, buddy. At least I think I can," Luna said, very unsure. The replica shook his head. So the pair left for the kitchen.

**

* * *

Xejicka: **My computer shut off at least five times as I typed this chapter. 

**Thalkxene: **You don't have to openly complain about it.

**Xejicka: **With the way things are going, I have no idea when the next chapter will be typed. It's written.

**Thalkxene: **Xejicka wrote a one shot that she wants to post up. It's another KH one. But it's like a sequel too.

**Xejicka: **It goes against Squiffie. Either way, I hope you guys read it if I post it. You know what to do.


End file.
